Por qué a mí?
by asallam1
Summary: Bella es presentada a la manada y Paul pierde el control atacándola. Sam la pone a salvo e imprima en el proceso. Cómo reaccionan Bella/Sam ante un lazo que los une mientras se odian mutuamente? Cómo reaccionarán Jacob/Leah al enterarse?
1. Imprimación

**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a S. Meyer, y me demandaría si supiera lo que he hecho con sus personajes.**

**Hola a todos! Aquí tenemos otro one shot, esta vez para el "HATEFUL LEMONADE 2 CONTEST". Cualquier comentario me servirá para mejorarlo, y más adelante podrán ingresar a la comunidad del concurso y (si lo desean) votar por mí.**

**Un abrazo enorme y espero que lo disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Título:** Por qué a mí?

**Penname:** Asallam1

**Summary: HLC2** Bella es presentada a la manada y Paul pierde el control atacándola. Sam la pone a salvo e imprima en el proceso. Cómo reaccionarán Bella y Sam ante un lazo místico que los une mientras se odian mutuamente? Cómo reaccionarán Jacob y Leah al enterarse?

**Pareja:** Bella / Sam

**N° Palabras:** 3.650

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

_Esa mañana desperté temprano, abrumada por mi epifanía: Jacob era un hombre lobo. _

_Me duché y vestí a toda prisa y me dirigí a La Reserva a hablar con mi mejor amigo, para rogarle que no me abandonara y que dejara de matar humanos… si los Cullen podían ser vegetarianos, por qué no Jake? _

…oOo…

Jacob y yo tuvimos una larga conversación en la playa, en la que enfrentamos nuestros secretos y verdades escondidas. Yo admití saber sobre los vampiros y él me contó acerca de la manada.

Después de nuestra reconciliación, nos aceptamos nuevamente tal como somos, y Jacob y yo nos dirigimos al camino que solíamos usar para mi entrenamiento con mi motocicleta para presentarme oficialmente con la manada, ya que según Jake yo tenía "información privilegiada" que les podía servir para atrapar a Victoria.

Estacionamos la camioneta a la orilla del camino y Jacob corrió hacia los árboles, donde se transformó para llamar a los demás lobos y regresó a sentarse conmigo en un roquerío junto al mar.

El día estaba despejado, pero una ráfaga de viento me hizo temblar de frío, por lo que me acurruqué junto a él en busca de su calor mientras esperábamos a que Sam y su secta de hombres lobo acudieran al llamado de Jacob.

Jake tenía mi mano entre las suyas y dibujaba pequeños círculos en mi palma… se sentía cómodo y familiar, pero temí que a raíz de nuestra reciente reconciliación, Jake quisiera presionarme para dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación… que Jake querría que fuéramos novios, algo para lo que yo no estaba lista.

-Te extrañé Bells –Dijo Jake susurrando junto a mi cabello.

-Yo también Jacob, yo también… -Suspiré -No me vuelvas a hacer esto Jake, no más mentiras, Ok? –Le pedí.

-No depende de mi Bells, la orden del Alpha en imposible de ignorar… -Quiso disculparse él.

-Maldito sea Sam! Jake no es justo! Lo odio! –Exclamé –Esto significa que si él te lo ordena vas a dejar de ser mi amigo? Que me vas a abandonar otra vez? –Pregunté.

-Él me ha dado ya la orden de no contarte la verdad y tú la averiguaste por ti misma… -Dijo orgulloso de mí –Pero si él me prohíbe ser tu amigo… no lo sé Bells… no depende de mí…

-Ya se las va a ver conmigo ese imbécil! –Amenacé cada vez más enojada. Cómo podía ser justo lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Jake? Y por qué Sam se creía con el derecho de prohibirle nada?

-Sam es el jefe de la tribu, debes tratarlo con respeto… además hay razones para hacernos creer que es peligroso para ti que sigamos siendo amigos –Dijo Jake tristemente.

-El respeto se gana, no se regala –Respondí –Y cuáles son esas razones a las que te refieres? –Pregunté.

-Al principio nos es muy difícil controlarnos… si nos enojamos mucho podemos transformarnos y no queremos a nadie cerca cuando eso ocurra… un lobo furioso… -Dijo moviendo la cabeza como para despejar los oscuros pensamiento que lo embargaban –Y con más razón debemos alejarnos para proteger a las personas que amamos… –Dijo mirándome intensamente a los ojos… Oh mierda! Jake se me está declarando? Nononononono! No estaba lista para eso!

Miré hacia el bosque tratando de pensar en algo qué decir, en una forma de cambiar el tema, y afortunadamente, de entre el follaje aparecieron en ese momento 4 figuras masculinas… hombres medio desnudos que podrían haber sido cuatrillizos por la similitud de sus contexturas (altos y musculosos), el color rojizo de su piel, su cabello corto y su semi desnudez… usaban sólo shorts e iban descalzos a pesar del frío y la humedad imperante.

Pero más que nada, lo que los hacía tan similares era la forma en que se movían, como un solo ente, todos sincronizados… y por la expresión de sus rostros, todos furiosos.

-Qué has hecho, Jacob? –Increpó Sam, el líder, mirando a mi mejor amigo fijamente e ignorándome por completo. Su indiferencia me cabreó. Qué se ha creído?

-Por qué no te limitas a seguir las normas, Jacob? –Preguntó otro… Paul o Jared, no los supe distinguir –En qué demonios estabas pensando? Es que ella es más importante que todo lo demás? Que la tribu? Más importante que la gente que está muriendo? –Increpó.

-Bella puede ayudarnos –Repuso Jacob.

-Ayudarnos! Claro, apuesto que la amante de sanguijuelas _se muere_ por ayudarnos! –Contestó.

-No hables así de ella! –Exclamó Jacob poniéndose frente a mí en una posición defensiva. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda el otro chico y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

-Paul, relájate –Ordenó Sam con voz profunda y llena de autoridad. Casi entendí por qué los demás le hacían caso. Era difícil ignorarlo, aunque él estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo en ignorarme a mí.

-Demonios Paul, contrólate –Dijo Jared.

-Esto es perfecto! –Exclamó Paul irónicamente –Protégela! –Gritó mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba.

-Paul! –Gritaron al mismo tiempo Sam, Jared y Jake.

Y entonces el chico explotó…

En el lugar donde había estado Paul apareció en su lugar un enorme lobo de color gris plateado, y con el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Jacob lanzarse hacia Paul y explotar en una masa de pelo rojizo.

Sam me tomó del brazo y bruscamente me puso tras su espalda.

-Jared, Embri, encárguense de ellos –Dijo Sam mientras los dos lobos gigantes se trenzaban en una lucha. Los sonidos que provenían de sus gargantas eran aterradores, e inconscientemente me acerqué más al cuerpo de Sam en busca de protección.

Murmurando una sarta de creativas maldiciones, Sam me arrastró hacia el bosque, lejos de la pelea, y en cuanto llegamos a perder de vista a los lobos luchando, me puso sobre su hombro derecho como si yo fuera un saco de papas y echó a correr.

-Hey! Grité con voz ahogada –Adonde me llevas? –Dije mientras trataba de luchar para hacer que me soltara. Como no obtuve respuesta seguí gritando… -Suéltame imbécil! –Pataleé un poco más sin resultados. Jodido Sam, era extremadamente fuerte.

De pronto, cuando ya estábamos bien internados en el bosque, Sam me soltó, dejándome caer al suelo sobre mis pies.

-Cállate de una vez, niñita malcri… -Dijo lanzándome dagas con los ojos, mirándome por primera vez.

Y entonces su expresión cambió por completo… Me miró como si no pudiera entender lo que estaba pasando, como si estuviera hipnotizado… Y simplemente exclamó -Oh mierda! por qué a mí?

**Sam POV**

-Cállate de una vez, niñita malcri… -Fue todo lo que alcancé a decir hasta que la miré a los ojos y mi mundo cambió radicalmente. La gravedad dejó de atarme al planeta y desde ese instante sólo importó una sola cosa… Isabella Swan - Oh mierda, por qué a mí? –Exclamé cubriéndome los ojos a la espera de que si no la veía no sentiría nada por ella. No sirvió de nada, era amor instantáneo… Qué sería de Leah, mi novia? Aaaagh!

-No me hagas callar! Tu… Tu… Perro mutante! –Me gritó ella poniéndose roja de ira. Cuando yo no respondí y pasaron un par de minutos sin reacción de mi parte, su rostro se calmó un poco, luciendo preocupada –Qué te paso? Te comió la lengua el gato? –Preguntó sarcástica.

Yo seguí sin responder. Estaba sencillamente embelesado observando realmente por primera vez a esta perfecta creatura. _Rápido Sam, dile algo!_ Pensé.

-Bella… -Comencé. Bella qué? Ah demonios! Puedo acaso decirle _"A pesar de que eres una amante de sanguijuelas y yo soy el Alpha de una manada de lobos creada para matar vampiros, acabo de descubrir que te amo?" _Já! Y ni pensemos en lo que van a sufrir Jacob y Leah cuando se enteren de todo esto…

Ella me miró con desprecio y cruzó sus brazos bajo su pecho, levantando sin querer sus senos. _Mierda! No pienses ahora en esos pechos perfectos!_

-Bella qué Sam? Te vas a disculpar por lo que trataste de hacernos a Jacob y a mí? Porque no estoy muy segura de poder perdonarte! Quisiste separarme de mi mejor… de mi único amigo! Y lo has hecho sufrir tanto… yo… yo te odio! –Me gritó directo en mi cara, rompiendo mi corazón en mil pedazos.

Pero no por nada soy el jodido Apha, soy el mejor, el más fuerte, y si ella es mi imprimada más nos vale comprobarlo de una vez. Escondí mi dolor tras una sonrisa sardónica y acercándome a su rostro sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, la besé para callarla.

Para lo que no estaba preparado es para la reacción física que sufriría ante ese beso… fue como si todos los eventos de mi vida me hubieran estado preparando para ese momento de pura euforia y felicidad.

Lamentablemente no todo podía ser perfecto… Sentí a Bella debatirse en mis brazos, tratando de librarse de mi abrazo mientras mi boca reconocía la suya y mi lengua delineaba sus labios.

Pero su rechazo duró aproximadamente 10 segundos, justo el tiempo que demoré en introducir mi lengua en su boca e hizo contacto con la suya. En ese preciso momento Bella dejó de luchar y sus brazos que colgaban inertes, se aferraron a mis hombros, como luchando por conservar el equilibrio y no dejarme ir.

Mis manos recorrieron su pequeño y delicado cuerpo mientras el instinto de reclamar a mi imprimada me consumía.

Ok, ella me odiaba.

Sí, aparentemente ella amaba a otro.

A un _vampiro_, nada menos.

Y no, nada de eso me importó en ese momento. Sólo éramos ella y yo consumidos en un momento de pasión en mitad del bosque.

Mis manos se movieron desde su cintura hasta sus caderas y la levanté para que sus piernas rodearan mi cintura y quedáramos a una altura más cómoda para seguir besándola, apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol. Presionando mi erección contra su centro y obteniendo suaves gemidos de aprobación en respuesta.

El beso se profundizó volviéndose frenético cuando ella se aferró a mi cuello y abrió la boca para mí, dándole entrada a mi lengua, que masajeó la suya apasionadamente, haciéndonos a ambos gemir de placer… Besar a Bella era mejor que cualquier relación sexual que hubiera tenido antes de ella.

-Te odio! –Gruñó Bella mordiendo mi labio inferior para luego besarlo y lamerlo furiosamente.

-Lo sé –Dije metiendo mi mano dentro de su camiseta, entrando en contacto con la suave piel de su espalda y su costado, donde la acaricié por varios minutos en movimientos circulares, sin dejar de besarla –Y tú a mí no me caes nada bien –Dije honestamente -Quieres que me detenga? –Pregunté mientras mi mano se aventuraba hacia el frente, palmeando sus pechos.

-Mmmmnnnh! –Gimió ella y se aferró a mi espalda clavando sus uñas en mi piel.

-Voy a tomar eso como un no –Jadeé bajando la copa de su corpiño para poder acceder a sus pezones, que aguardaban por mí pequeños y erectos.

Bella comenzó a besar mi cuello, dejando un rastro de húmedos besos hasta mi oreja, haciéndome temblar de anticipación, y susurró

-Qué me está sucediendo? Qué hiciste conmigo? –Su respiración estaba agitada y su aliento se sentía frío contra mi cálida piel.

-De ahora en adelante eres mía –Respondí, sintiendo al lobo en mí tratando de tomar el control –Quieres ser mía? –Pregunté temiendo internamente a su respuesta.

-Te deseo –Susurró ella simplemente tomando mi lóbulo entre sus dientes.

-Y yo a ti Bella… no sabes cuánto –Confesé y tomé su camiseta entre mis dedos, pidiéndole permiso con la mirada. Ella asintió y levantó los brazos, con lo que sólo nos quedó la barrera de su corpiño.

Su piel contra la mía creó una conexión mágica y mi deseo por ella se incrementó aún más.

Desabroché su corpiño con una mano mientras la otra la sostenía por sobre el trasero. De pronto me di cuenta de que su espalda estaría en contacto directo con la corteza del árbol y girándonos la deposité sobre la hierba seca y me posicioné sobre ella.

Con mis dos manos libres pude adorarla como la imprimación me demandaba, tocando cada rincón de piel expuesta mientras ella se aferraba a mí y me besaba y mordía en cuello y los labios, excitándome cada vez más… ella me deseaba pero seguía queriendo hacerme pagar los pecados que ella me adjudicaba.

-Bella… -Jadeé –Puedo? –Dije con una mano en el botón de sus jeans.

-Sí –Dijo ella enroscando su lengua en mi oído.

-Estás segura? –Pregunté tratando de ser un caballero (y fallando miserablemente).

-Cállate y sigue besándome –Dijo ella e introdujo su lengua en mi boca, haciéndome olvidar cualquier reparo.

Mi mano desabrochó sus jeans y ella levantó las caderas para ayudarme a bajarlos por sus torneadas piernas, quedando sólo en unas sencillas bragas blancas de algodón.

Besé su rostro, su cuello su pecho, mientras mis dedos comenzaron a explorar por sobre la delgada capa de tela que cubría su centro. Estaba empapada.

Bella se arqueó y restregó su pelvis contra mi mano, buscando más fricción. Yo introduje uno de mis dedos en sus bragas, tocando mi paraíso personal, cálido y extremadamente mojado. Comencé a recorrer sus labios hasta encontrar su hinchado clítoris, y lo circulé un par de veces con mis dedos, para luego retirarlos.

Bella se vengó mordiendo mi brazo.

-Aaaagh… Sam! Más! –Demandó abriendo sus piernas para mí.

-Más qué Bella? –Pregunté queriendo saber hasta dónde llegaría la excitación de la pequeña e inocente Isabella Swan.

-Más! Lo que sea que estabas haciendo! Más! –Me rogó.

No me pude negar, y esta vez me incorporé para deslizar por sus piernas sus bragas empapadas, dejándola desnuda para mí. Mi Bella… puede ser que me odiara por el momento, pero eso cambiaría muy pronto, ella también sentía fuertemente el lazo de la imprimación, aunque no supiera a qué se debía la atracción.…

Mi boca recorrió sus pechos y mis dedos volvieron a acariciar su centro, recorriendo de un lado hacia el otro en círculos pequeños, estimulando cada rincón, hasta que al sentir que su respiración se agitaba más y su cuerpo se cubría con una fina capa de transpiración. Introduje un dedo en ella, penetrando en su virginal estrechez, y ella gritó de placer, sus músculos se contrajeron casi atrapando mi dedo dentro de ella y los espasmos de su orgasmo sacudieron su cuerpo con fuerza.

La sola idea de estar donde ningún otro hombre ha estado, de ser el único que le ha dado ese placer, me excitó tanto que sin pensarlo me lamí los dedos, probando sus jugos.

Ella me miró sorprendida, pero pude ver cómo pronto sus ojos se nublaban nuevamente de pasión.

-Ahora Isabella, te voy a hacer el amor –Dije con voz ronca. Ella simplemente asintió, aún aturdida por el poderoso orgasmo que yo le había regalado.

Me deshice de mis shorts y quedé completamente desnudo frente a ella. Dejé que se tomara su tiempo familiarizándose con mi cuerpo, y ella aprovechó para tocarme en el pecho, el estómago y las piernas, esquivando mi poderosa erección, aunque no parecía poder desviar la mirada de ella.

-Tócame Bella –La invité. Ella tímidamente estiró la mano y con la yema de sus dedos tocó suavemente la punta de mi pene provocándome un escalofrío de placer –Así –La dirigí haciéndola empuñar mi erección, con mi mano sobre la suya, y comenzando a mover de arriba hacia abajo. Ooooh! Si no me concentraba acabaría antes de empezar…

-Es… tan grande… -Dijo ella –Y cálido –Se sonrojó.

-Este es el momento de detenernos –Jadeé sabiendo que me sería casi imposible parar.

-No quiero detenerme, Sam –Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño, con una voz enloquecedoramente sexi.

Yo me recosté de espaldas en la hierba y le dije

-Siéntate en mi Bella –Ella me miró dubitativa.

-Mmmmmh… no es mejor tú arriba? –Preguntó –Yo nunca…

-No, si tú estás arriba estás en control; te va a ser más fácil –Le dije y la besé suavemente en los labios.

-Mmmmh… Ok… -Dijo ella respondiendo a mi beso con renovado entusiasmo. Se sentó sobre mi estómago y poniéndose de rodillas posicionó la punta de mi erección en su entrada.

Y lentamente bajó, empalándose en mí.

La sensación de nuestros cuerpos unidos fue indescriptible, y l lazo de imprimación se selló uniéndonos por siempre. Bella se detuvo en un momento con una mueca de dolor en su rostro, pero poco a poco se fue relajando hasta que estuve completamente dentro de ella.

Bella suspiró y abrió los ojos, clavando su mirada en mis ojos. Sin tener realmente conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, la tomé de las caderas y comencé a moverla lentamente, desde arriba hacia abajo, buscando un ritmo que nos acomodara a ambos. Ella gimió y posicionando sus manos en mi estómago para darse impulso, comenzó a moverse en su propio acorde, lenta y sensualmente.

Su cabello flotaba libre a su alrededor y se mordía el labio inferior en un gesto de concentración. Cuando nuestros ojos se volvieron a encontrar no pude volver a desviar la mirada, era como si el lazo de la imprimación se hubiera convertido en una cuerda física e invisible que me ataba a ella, impulsándome a mantener contacto, a tocarla, a reclamarla.

Era imposible luchar contra mis instintos y más aún estando dentro de ella, por lo que me rendí completamente a las sensaciones, guiando sus caderas, impulsando mi pelvis hacia arriba, acariciando sus pechos y finalmente besando su boca, introduciendo en ella mi lengua al ritmo de mis estocadas.

Bella gimió y se puso rígida por un momento y la sentí tensar los músculos de su bajo vientre hasta que con un estremecimiento, llegó a su orgasmo, gatillando el mío.

Ella cayó agotada sobre mi pecho respirando agitadamente y yo besé su cabello.

A medida que nuestras respiraciones se fueron serenando la conciencia de lo que habíamos hecho pareció caer sobre nosotros. Bella se puso roja como un tomate y evitó completamente mi mirada mientras se incorporaba y comenzaba a recoger sus ropas desparramadas por el claro en donde nos encontrábamos.

Mierda, mierda, mierda! Qué haría ahora? Cómo le explicaría a Leah que a pesar de que la amaba debía dejarla por una chica blanca que ni siquiera me caía bien? Ya bastantes problemas teníamos conmigo ocultándole todo este asunto de los hombres lobo… Demonios, Leah me va a castrar!

Y qué hay de Jacob? El chico está realmente enamorado de Bella… cómo explicarle algo que ni siquiera yo entiendo cómo ni por qué sucedió? Bella debería ser de Jacob… por qué yo? Por qué a mí? Qué tengo yo en común con esta amante de sanguijuelas? Y cómo fui capaz de robarle su virginidad rodando en el suelo, como animales? Aaagh! Soy un cerdo.

Mientras yo me enredaba en arrepentimientos y sentimientos de culpa, Bella se encontraba vestida y dándome la espalda.

-Sam –Dijo con voz quebrada –Me quiero ir… hacia dónde tengo que caminar?

-Bella… -Quise decir algo brillante que la hiciera sentir mejor, pero por alguna razón dudé que expresarle mi arrepentimiento fuera a ayudar en algo –Yo te acompañaré a tu camioneta… estamos demasiado lejos como para que vayas caminando, y menos a solas!

-No! –Exclamó –Quiero estar sola! –Dijo aún dándome la espalda. Yo me di cuenta de que aún estaba desnudo y rápidamente me puse mis shorts.

-Bella por favor –Dije y la tomé del brazo para girarla.

-No me toques! –Me gritó temblando, y entonces rompió a llorar. Yo la giré hacia mí y la empujé contra mi pecho, sintiendo que las lágrimas se comenzaban a deslizar también por mis mejillas mojando su cabello. Bella se reveló pero yo era más fuerte, y al cabo de unos instantes ella se rindió y dejó de luchar.

-Bella… shhhhhh… Bella por favor no llores –Le dije acariciando su espalda. Dios! Era tan pequeña parada frente a mí… Me llegaba sólo a la mitad del pecho –Bella lo siento tanto… -Dije y ella lloró aún más fuerte –No! no me estás entendiendo! –Exclamé –No siento lo que pasó entre nosotros, pero siento haberte hecho daño… no debí… no lo sé… no me pude resistir –Dije incapaz de mentirle.

-Ja… Jake… -Sollozó ella.

-Lo sé… lo sé… -Dije aún acariciando su espalda. Ese simple acto, ese suave contacto me daba la paz necesaria para mantener la cabeza fría y no perderme en mis oscuros pensamientos.

-Por qué Sam? Qué nos pasó? –Preguntó ella asustada.

-Se llama imprimación Bella –Dije lentamente con voz ronca y tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que aún escapaban de mis ojos.

-Imprimación? –Preguntó ella.

-Es algo que pensamos que era parte de las leyendas de la tribu pero al parecer es real… Es cuando un lobo encuentra su alma gemela, nada más importa en el mundo salvo ella… tú…

-Por qué yo? Yo… te odio… te odiaba –Se corrigió –No puedo ser tu alma gemela –Dijo mirándome a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

-No sé por qué… tal vez los espíritus tienen un retorcido sentido del humor… pero tu… también lo sientes verdad? –Pregunté.

-Si… -Dijo poniéndose colorada como un tomate –Es como si… te necesitara… como si te deseara –Dijo poniéndose aún más roja y bajando la vista.

-Así es como me siento yo también Bella… te propongo algo? –Le dije esperanzado de que aceptara mi sugerencia.

-Dime –Dijo ella sin entusiasmo.

-Regresemos a tu camioneta y conversemos mañana, cuando hayamos tenido tiempo para digerir lo que pasó.

-Me vas a llamar? –Me preguntó con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

-Si estás de acuerdo, te voy a ir a buscar al colegio… te parece?

-Ok –Suspiró y se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos. Vamos entonces? –Dijo y comenzó a caminar en la dirección equivocada.

-Por aquí Bella –Le dije y la tomé en mis brazos. Ella protestó per eché a correr y ella se acurrucó contra mi pecho y cerró los ojos.

Dios… podrá esto funcionar?

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Y…? les gustó? Recuerden que este es un one shot para el "HATEFUL LEMONADE 2 CONTEST", así es que cualquier comentario/crítica me sirve.**

**Abrazos!**


	2. Leeh

**Hola a todos, interrumpí mi "vacación" como escritora para entregarles este capítulo dedicado a Bárbara, que quería **_**mucho**_** una actualización.**

**Un abrazo a todos quienes ya tienen esta historia entre sus alertas y nos leemos más adelante.**

**Que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 2**

It's done nothing so far but destroy my life**  
><strong>You cause as much sorrow dead**  
><strong>As you did when you were alive**  
><strong>I never said I was tough**  
><strong>That was everyone else

_You cause as much sorrow / Sinead O´Connor_

**Sam POV**

Para cuando llegamos a la camioneta de Bella ambos estábamos más serenos. Ambos habíamos dejado de llorar y si bien no estábamos conversando al menos ya no estábamos discutiendo como al principio.

-Estás segura de que estás en condiciones de conducir? –Le pregunté sintiéndome un cretino por no poder acompañarla u ofrecerle consuelo. Pero apenas si la conocía y no había nada que ella quisiera de mí. Se le notaba en su lenguaje corporal.

-S… si –Dijo ella con la voz ronca y sin levantar la mirada.

-Bella mírame –Le pedí tratando de levantar su rostro con la punta de mis dedos. Ella accedió –Mañana vamos a hablar con más calma… pero quiero que sepas que lo que pasó entre nosotros fue hermoso… a pesar de todo fue hermoso, y no quiero que te arrepientas de lo sucedido hasta que hayas escuchado lo que tengo que decir mañana… está bien?

-Ok –Dijo ella suavemente mientras nuevas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. No pude contenerme y las recogí con mis dedos. Un gesto tan íntimo que mis propios ojos ardieron por llorar. Por ella y por mí y por las vidas de aquellos que destruiríamos con esta imprimación.

-Nos vemos Bella, mañana a la salida del colegio? –Le pregunté.

-Si, a las 3 pm –Confirmó.

-Hasta mañana –Le dije besándola en la coronilla.

-Hasta mañana –Respondió ella. Se subió a su camioneta y partió sin mirar atrás. Yo me quedé mirándola hasta que desapareció de mi vista y entonces eché a correr hacia mi casa. Tenía mucho que pensar y tenía que hablar con Billy Black acerca de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Él como el mayor del Concejo de Ancianos podría ayudarme con el asunto de la imprimación, aunque ciertamente no me moría de ganas de revelarle que había imprimado en Bella Swan y que encima la había hecho mía como un animal, revocándonos en el bosque.

Pero las cosas nunca son como uno las planea. En mi casa me estaba esperando no otra que Leah, mi novia, y estaba cabreada.

-Donde demonios estabas Samuel? –Preguntó –Llevo una hora y media esperándote. Jared me dijo que habías tenido una emergencia y me encantaría saber de qué se trata…

-Leah… hola… -Dije entrando a la casa. Demonios!... Tenía que hacerlo inmediatamente, mi imprimación me impediría volver a comportarme como su novio, no la podría volver a besar y mucho menos dormir con ella. La amaba, pero sentía al mismo tiempo una extraña repulsión hacia ella.

-Y entonces…? –Dijo ella en esa pose que a veces adoptan las mujeres exasperadas, con una mano en la cadera y el pié marcando el paso.

-Lo siento –Le dije.

-Lo siento? Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? –Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Leeh… tenemos que terminar –Dije abruptamente mirándola a los ojos… a esos ojos que hasta esta mañana había amado con toda mi alma.

-Samuel…?

-Leeh… yo… no podemos seguir juntos… hay cosas… cosas que tú no entiendes… -Fue todo lo que pude decirle. Soy un idiota, lo sé.

-Es por lo de ahora? Esto no es nada! Es esto?–Preguntó en un tono algo desesperado.

-No… no eres tú…

-"No eres tú, soy yo"? Esa es tu excusa para terminar con 3 años de relación? Te exijo una explicación… y más te vale que sea buena –Dijo furiosa, aunque pude ver que sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas que no quería derramar. Leah y Bella eran completamente opuestas… Mi Leeh era fuerte y segura, alegre y vibrante. Bella era como una muñequita de porcelana rota, callada y distante. La única vez que la había escuchado expresar su opinión había sido para decirme que me odiaba…

-Leeh… -Comencé.

-No me vuelvas a decir Leeh!

-Leah… no, no tengo una explicación ahora. Sólo te puedo decir que tenemos que terminar.

-Tienes a otra? –Escupió.

-No tengo a nadie –Le dije y en parte era verdad. Yo no tenía a Bella. Pero ella me tenía a mí.

-Eres un cerdo! Tienes a otra! –Me gritó empujándome. Nunca le pude mentir a Leah, ella parecía tener un sexto sentido o algo.

-Leah… por favor… -Le rogué sin saber qué es lo que le estaba pidiendo.

-Por favor qué? –Gritó.

-De verdad lo siento… Lo siento tanto… -Me disculpé otra vez.

-Dime su nombre… -Exigió -… estuviste con ella ahora? –Mi rostro se contrajo por la culpa.

-No puedo… -Le dije, implícitamente reconociendo que había otra mujer. PAF! Sonó la bofetada que Leah me dio en la mejilla izquierda.

-Mierda! –Exclamó sujetándose la mano.

-Leeh déjame ver… -Dije tratando de ver si tenía huesos rotos.

-No me toques! –Gritó.

-Leeh! Por favor…

-Tu, Samuel, estás muerto para mí –Dijo y salió hecha una furia de mi casa.

Y con eso, mi novia, a quién hasta esa mañana había amado con toda mi alma, me mandó merecidamente al infierno.

…oOo…

Mi siguiente parada fue la casa de mi segundo al mando, Jake, a quién también en su momento le rompería el corazón. Afortunadamente Billy estaba solo en la casa, y al abrirme la puerta me hizo la seña para que entrara.

-Sam… -Me dijo –Jacob no está en casa, pero imagino que eso ya lo sabes…

-Lo sé… es contigo con quién necesito hablar…

-Como parte del Concejo? –Preguntó.

-Y como amigo –Respondí. Al no tener un padre Billy había de alguna forma asumido ese rol en mi vida, aconsejándome y guiándome durante mi adolescencia.

-Bien… bien… Siéntate Sam, y dime, en qué te puedo ayudar?

-Billy verás… yo… imprimé hace algunas horas… -Dije de golpe.

-Imprimaste? Entonces las leyendas son ciertas! Felicitaciones muchacho! Es Leah la afortunada?

-No… -Dije sombríamente. El rostro de Billy se contrajo en un gesto de sorpresa.

-Entonces?

-Ella… no es de la tribu… -Le dije.

- Es ella de los Macah? Eso no es tan malo hombre!… nuestras tribus son hermanas, la acogeremos como a una más… -Me consoló.

-Billy ella es blanca… ella es… Billy imprimé en Bella Swan! –Exclamé desesperado.

-Oh mieeerda! –Exclamó Billy. Y habría sido gracioso sino fuera porque la situación era trágica desde mi punto de vista.

-Qué voy a hacer? –Pregunté desesperado.

-Estás seguro de que imprimaste? Completamente seguro?

-Sí Billy, completamente seguro… acabo de terminar con Leah! –Dije agachando la cabeza y cubriendo mi rostro con las manos para que no se vieran las lágrimas que amenazaron con escaparse ante el recuerdo de mi Leeh y el daño que le había hecho.

-Ese es un buen primer paso Sam… ahora bien… cuéntame desde el principio qué es lo que sucedió…

Y ahí vino lo que me temía: El relato de cómo desfloré en el bosque a la hija de su mejor amigo. Más me hubiera valido que Leah en vez de una cachetada me hubiera dado un tiro…

…oOo…

**Bella POV**

El trayecto a mi casa lo hice casi como en automático. No tengo realmente consciencia de cómo llegué ahí, sólo sé que lo hice.

Afortunadamente Charlie aún no llegaba a casa, por lo que pude subir a mi cuarto a pensar en lo que me había sucedido.

Mi primer impuso debería haber sido darme una ducha, pero por alguna razón, el olor de Sam sobre mi cuerpo me reconfortó de alguna manera…

Qué demonios había pasado? Qué mierda había hecho? Apenas si había cruzado dos palabras con Sam y de pronto me encuentro abriéndole las piernas como una vulgar ramera? Yo estaba segura de que odiaba al tipo, y de pronto, sentí este impulso incontrolable de poseerlo, de que me poseyera, de tocarlo y de que marcara mi cuerpo con el suyo. No había nada romántico en esto, fue un llamado animal… Una sed incontrolable que sólo él podía saciar.

Y entonces me entregué siguiendo ese instinto que ardía en mis entrañas, y sentí las sensaciones más poderosas apoderarse de mí. No quería discutir, no quería hablar, quería que me cogiera… duro.

Es esa la forma en que una chica se comporta al perder su virginidad? Lo dudé. Incluso yo esperaba que fuera en un contexto romántico, con el hombre que yo amaba… con _él_.

Pero _él _no me había querido, _él _me había abandonado, y Sam… sus ojos expresaron un deseo desatado que nadie nunca sintió por mí, y su cuerpo contra el mío se sintió jodidamente bien, se sintió real…

Pero después de que todo pasó, después de que Sam se salió de mí, me sentí vacía… y sucia… no por hacerlo con él, sino porque yo sabía que él tenía una novia, y yo… yo tenía a mi Jacob. Si alguien se merecía lo que fuera que yo tuviera para entregar seguro que ese era Jake.

Lloré y Sam me consoló, y en su abrazo me volví a sentir completa por unos segundos. Y luego, dejó caer la bomba: imprimación, almas gemelas, leyendas ancestrales… en qué mundo me había metido? Vampiros, hombres lobos y almas gemelas, eran todo parte de las leyendas… y mi vida actualmente estaba repleta de ellas.

Sería posible que Sam Uley fuera mi alma gemela? Qué sabía yo de Sam? Casi nada… y lo que sabía no me gustaba.

Decidí que no quería el confort del olor de Sam. Quería limpiarme del cuerpo el día horroroso que había tenido y hacer de cuenta que nada había sucedido.

Al entrar al baño me miré al espejo y pude ver que a pesar de mi llanto me veía… distinta… luminosa… mis labios aún rojos e hinchados por sus besos, mi rostro sonrojado por los recuerdos más placenteros… Me metí a la ducha sin más. No quise verme distinta. Quise que nada de lo ocurrido existiera, meterlo todo en un cajón de mi memoria y no volverlo a sacar.

Mientras me paré bajo el chorro de agua caliente di gracias al cielo que estuviera tomando anticonceptivos desde los 16 años para regular mi ciclo menstrual, o tendría otra razón para preocuparme…

Dejé que el agua escurriera entre mis piernas para lavarme los restos de sangre y semen, y restregué con fuerza mi piel para borrar hasta el último rastro de su olor. Usé además extra cantidad de mi body wash de fresas, que es el olor que asocio conmigo misma (ya que lo uso desde los 13 años) y me lavé el cabello 2 veces.

Una vez que estuve lista salí de la ducha, me sequé rápidamente y me puse pijama y bajé a descongelar una lasaña para la cena de Charlie. Yo no me sentía con ánimos de nada y menos de verle la cara a mi padre, por lo que cuando llegó, le serví su plato y fingí un dolor de estómago para ir a acostarme.

Durante toda la noche me di vueltas pensando en lo ocurrido. A ratos lloré y a ratos soñé despierta con Sam besándome como lo hizo esa tarde, apasionadamente. Eran los besos de un hombre, no los de un niño, y no pude dejar de compararlos a los de _él_, siempre tan controlados… siempre dulces pero oh! tan insulsos…

Incluso a ratos traté de buscar su olor en mí, no lo encontré. Y debo confesar que la única manera de conciliar el sueño, a las 4:30am, fue abrazándome a mi camiseta, que aún tenía olor a bosque, a lobo y a Sam.

…oOo…

Desperté con una jaqueca terrible y me tragué 2 aspirinas antes de siquiera levantarme. 10 minutos después me levanté y me vestí, me lavé los dientes y bebí un gran vaso de agua y tomé una barra de cereal de la cocina. Con todas mis cosas en orden, me subí a mi camioneta y me dirigí a la escuela.

La mañana fue una tortura, y no sólo por el dolor de cabeza que no amainaba, sino que porque ese fue uno de aquellos días en que Mike decidió regalarme su atención. Pasé toda la mañana evitando sus avances y para la hora de almuerzo decidí esconderme en la biblioteca.

Entonces recordé que faltaban poco más de 2 horas para mi encuentro con Sam, el mentado encuentro que supuestamente lo explicaría todo, y los nervios me atacaron haciéndome sentir nauseas. Caminé lentamente al baño, sin saber si lo que realmente quería hacer era vomitar o una excusa para mirarme al espejo, para arreglarme y verme "bonita" para él, y al llegar a la puerta suspiré y acepté la verdad. Si bien me sentía un poco enferma, eran más que nada mariposas en mi estómago. La verdadera razón de mi ida al baño era para verme lo mejor posible para mi supuesta alma gemela… para mi Sam.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Reviews=love=actualización**


	3. Conversando nos entendemos

**Hola chicos y chicas! Nuevamente aparezco yo de mi "retiro" escribiendo otro capítulo para esta historia... Alguien preguntó cada cuánto publicaré, y francamente no lo sé, cuando me inspire, supongo, lo que puede ser 1 ó 2 veces por semana. Les aconsejo que si les gusta esta historia la agreguen a sus alertas, ya que no tendrá calendario fijo.**

**Escribo esta historia mientras me preparo para Red Moon 2...**

**Mil abrazos a todos quienes ya han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos y a quienes me han regalado sus comentarios… gracias a ustedes es que no puedo dejar de escribir… me tienen adicta a sus maravillosas reviews!**

**Eso por ahora, que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 3**

Our hearts don't lie (the feelings)

We just can't hide (when it's right)

So don't waste my time (boy believe me)

Our hearts don't lie (oh woh)

My heart beats ticking

My heart beats ticking

My heart beats ticking

When you're not around

I'm tripping I need you baby now

_Hearts don't lie / Gabriella Cilmi_

**Sam POV**

La conversación con Billy Black fue de las cosas más incómodas que he debido soportar, pero lo hice estoicamente porque no me quedaba alternativa. Aunque a Billy no le gustó para nada que desflorara en el suelo del bosque a la hija de su mejor amigo, entendió que el lazo de imprimación nos empujó a hacerlo y ante eso no hay resistencia posible… y además ante hechos consumados entre dos adultos de nada sirve lamentarse o enojarse. Lo hecho, hecho está.

Esa noche no dormí nada, paseándome por el bosque con la excusa de patrullar. Lo que quería en realidad era tratar de pensar y ordenar el torbellino de emociones que sentía en mi interior, tal vez rondar la casa de Bella una o dos veces, sólo para sentir su delicioso olor.

Al día siguiente llegué al colegio de Bella temprano, a las 2:30 pm, demasiado ansioso por verla. La simple cercanía física me hizo sentir mejor… Ella no era mía pero al menos podría protegerla y aliviar mi malestar físico por no tenerla en mis brazos como me lo demandaba el lazo de la imprimación.

Al salir entre la multitud la distinguí inmediatamente… mis instintos estaban completamente centrados en encontrarla y eso es lo que hice, adelantándome hacia ella.

-Hola –Me dijo. Varios chicos se detuvieron a mirarme, ya que no es común ver a un hombre nativo y enorme como yo rondando el estacionamiento de la escuela… Demonios! no es común ver personas como yo en ninguna parte, soy demasiado grande para pasar desapercibido.

-Hola Bella –Dije sonriendo y saboreando el decir su nombre como si fuera una golosina.

-Y entonces…? –Preguntó ella poniéndose roja. Podía sentir su corazón acelerarse al estar cerca de mí y me gustó tener ese efecto en ella. Caminamos juntos hacia su camioneta.

-Tu conduces y yo te guío –Le respondí sabiendo exactamente dónde quería que fuéramos a conversar.

-O…Ok… -Balbuceó insegura. Nos sentamos en su camioneta y me vi inundado de su olor… mi lobo estaba en su séptimo cielo al rodearse de la esencia de su imprimada.

-Cómo dormiste anoche? –Pregunté después de unos minutos de silencio, adivinando su respuesta.

-Más o menos… -Dijo ella enrojeciendo aún más. Qué puede haber causado esa reacción? –Y tú? –Preguntó... Patéticamente me hizo feliz el simple detalle de que ella se interesara en mí lo suficiente como para preguntarme algo tan sencillo, aunque fuera un mero gesto de buena educación.

-Aquí doblas a la derecha y continúas derecho hasta la primera bifurcación –La guié -No dormí nada –Reconocí –Tenía demasiado en que pensar…

-Oh… -Dijo ella mirándome por un momento con cara de preocupación. Y luego vino otro largo silencio interrumpido sólo por nuestras respiraciones y el latir de nuestros corazones.

-Ayer terminé con Leah –Dije de sopetón para quebrar el incómodo silencio y para que ella supiera que no había nada de malo en estar a solas conmigo.

-Y cómo te fue con eso? –Me preguntó súbitamente interesada.

-No muy bien… me golpeó… pero está bien, ella necesitaba descargarse y yo tenía que hacerlo, no puedo estar con ella y debía ser sincero.

-Entiendo… Dios… qué le diré a Jacob? –Preguntó y sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear. Pude sentir en carne propia su angustia.

-De eso vamos a hablar más tarde, ahora concéntrate en el camino. Al llegar a la bifurcación tomas la pista de la izquierda… -Le dije enfocando su atención en el camino –Bella… no te sientes mejor al estar junto a mí? –Pregunté sin pretensiones, sino simplemente tratando de constatar un hecho.

-Sí –Admitió mientras su corazón se aceleraba –Me siento más liviana, como si un enorme peso se hubiera levantado de mi pecho…

-Así me siento yo también –Le dije yo –Es la imprimación que nos impulsa a estar juntos… sólo encontraremos alivio el uno en el otro…

-Y cuánto dura? –Preguntó ella con la voz casi inaudible… esperaría que yo la abandonara como la había abandonado la sanguijuela?

-A qué te refieres con "cuánto dura"? La imprimación es para siempre Bella! Es un lazo que nos une irrevocablemente.

-Irrevocable? No hay nada que hacer para anularla? –Preguntó ella.

-Definitivamente no. Para siempre es para siempre –Afirmé.

-Sam… yo… -Dijo ella nerviosamente.

-Espera a que lleguemos, ya casi estamos ahí. Vamos a la playa –Le indiqué, y minutos después habíamos llegado. La playa a la que la llevé quedaba separada del resto de la bahía por enormes roqueríos, y tendríamos suficiente privacidad ante ojos y oídos chismosos.

Me bajé de la camioneta y me apresuré a abrir la puerta de Bella. Quise demostrarle que también puedo ser civilizado la mayor parte del tiempo, aún cuando simplemente el estar en su presencia me tenía con una semi erección permanente.

-Gracias –Me dijo levantando la mirada hacia mí. Me volvió a asombrar lo pequeña y delicada que era Bella en relación a mí.

-De nada… prefieres caminar o sentarnos frente al mar?

-Preferiría sentarnos, si está bien… así te puedo ver a los ojos –Dijo sonrojándose.

-Perfecto –Dije posando una mano en su espalda para guiarla hacia un viejo tronco de un árbol caído. Le indiqué que se sentara y yo me senté frente a ella, con el tronco entre mis piernas.

-Es precioso… –Dijo ella mirando hacia el mar. La brisa sacudió los mechones libres de su cabello y la hizo lucir irrealmente hermosa.

-Lo es –Dije sin dejar de mirarla –Bella… yo… mierda! No sé cómo comenzar a decir lo que te quiero decir!

-Está bien Sam –Dijo regalándome una pequeña sonrisa –Supongo que esto no es fácil para ninguno de los dos… por qué no empiezas por explicarme qué es la imprimación?

-La imprimación… todos pensamos que era parte de nuestras leyendas, una historia de amor para adornar la historia de los hombres lobos… pero es real, y yo soy el primero en imprimar en más de 90 años…

-Ok, pero en qué consiste…? –Preguntó ella mirándome atentamente.

-En pocas palabras es un lazo que une al lobo y a la imprimada por siempre, es amor a primera vista, mutuo y mucho más fuerte que ninguna otra conexión. Yo sé que tú estás confundida Bella, pero también sé que lo sientes, a lo mejor aún no tan fuerte como yo, pero está ahí… de lo contrario no habría ocurrido lo de ayer… Nos miramos, nos tocamos y ahí estaba, la chispa que va a crecer en una enorme hoguera que nos va a consumir a los dos.

-Sí, yo la siento Sam!… -Exclamó -Pero no puede ser… no te puedo amar Sam… todo esto es un error, yo estoy enamorada de E… otra persona, estoy rota por dentro, no tengo nada para dar… -Dijo ella mientras lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Me dolió escucharla decir que estaba enamorada de otro, pero la entendí… yo también amaba a Leah, pero no se puede luchar contra la imprimación, y eso es lo que tenía que hacer entender a Bella.

-Bella escucha… -Dije tomando su pequeña manita entre las mías –Todo lo que existió antes de ayer se va a esfumar por que pronto no vamos a poder vivir el uno sin el otro… yo ya siento el dolor físico de la separación… te extraño, te necesito a mi lado…

-Yo también! Pero no lo entiendo! Por qué a mí? Por qué yo si ni siquiera pertenezco a la Tribu? –Exclamó limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga.

-No lo sé! –Exploté frustrado -Tú crees que esto es algo que yo mismo hubiera elegido? Bella, mi vida se está destruyendo, mi novia me odia y tengo una manada de lobos de la que hacerme cargo… créeme, la imprimación no es voluntaria, pero si Los Ancestros creen que tú eres la mujer para mí… quién soy yo para dudar?

-Lo siento… -Dijo ella –No pretendo hacerte esto más complicado de lo que se supone que debe ser, pero no logro entender… hubo alguna vez una imprimada blanca? –Preguntó.

-No, nunca… pero es muy poco lo que sabemos de todo el proceso… recuerda que hasta ayer se suponía que era una leyenda… -Dije acariciando su mano, que me había negado a soltar.

-Y ahora qué…? –Preguntó mirando nuestras manos entrelazadas… su palidez contra mi piel cobriza hacían una mezcla intrigante y atrayente…

-Ahora… si estás de acuerdo… podemos comenzar a salir juntos… no pretendo que me aceptes inmediatamente sin conocerme, pero no podemos estar separados…

-Salir…? –Preguntó ella sonriendo a través de sus ojos vidriosos por el llanto –Sí… me gustaría conocerte Sam…

-Qué quieres saber? –Pregunté –Apuesto a que yo sé mucho más de ti que tú de mí…

-Y eso por qué? –Preguntó desafiante levantando la barbilla.

-Porque Jacob piensa en ti todo el tiempo, y cuando estamos en forma de lobos nos comunicamos telepáticamente –Respondí.

-Mmmmmmmh… Ok… cuántos años tienes?

-23, pero cumplo 24 en un mes, el 03 de Marzo –Respondí.

-O sea, tenemos 6 años de diferencia… Charlie no va a estar contento… -Dijo ella pensativa –Y a qué te dedicas?

-Hasta hace un año estudiaba mi segundo año en la Universidad Comunitaria en Port Ángeles, pero con la transformación debí regresar a la aldea. Actualmente manejo una pequeña ferretería y hago reparaciones menores junto a los chicos de la manada… principalmente para mantenerlos ocupados… esos chicos necesitan a alguien que enderece sus vidas… -Dije pensando en el desastre que causaban mis lobos cada vez que se encontraban ociosos.

-Tienes familia? –Preguntó.

-Sólo mi madre… mi padre nunca estuvo presente. Ella vive con su hermana en la Reserva de los Macah y entre las dos manejan una pastelería.

-Tú crees que algún día la podré conocer? –Preguntó ella mirándome a los ojos.

-Por supuesto! A ella le va a encantar conocerte! –Dije entusiasmado. Mi madre estaba loca por tener nietos, y le encantaría conocer a Bella… Nunca se llevó muy bien con Leah.

-Tal vez más adelante… -Dijo ella.

-Seguro, cuando se normalicen las cosas entre nosotros… -Dije confiando en el futuro. Al menos Bella parecía estar tomando las cosas con relativa calma y no había salido corriendo y gritando como era de esperar… Nos quedamos en confortable silencio por unos minutos…

-Sam… Sé que esto es raro, pero… Te puedo tocar? –Preguntó ella de pronto.

-To… tocar? –Tartamudeé.

-Necesito… tocarte… tu rostro… tu cuello… es como una compulsión… necesito conocerte –Dijo ella avergonzada.

-Tócame cuanto quieras, recuérdalo… soy tuyo… –Dije cerrando los ojos y quedándome perfectamente quieto. Incluso solté la mano que mantenía prisionera para darle más libertad de acción.

Ella comenzó por mi frente, recorriéndola con las suaves yemas de sus dedos, más levemente que una caricia, bajando por mis sienes hacia mis párpados, tocando mis mejillas y delineando mi nariz. Finalmente sus dedos tocaron mis labios, y yo casi sin querer los besé castamente.

-Saaaam! –Rió ella –Estás haciendo trampa! –Exclamó. Al abrir los ojos pude ver que su rostro estaba sólo a unos centímetros del mío, y pude oler su fresco aliento tentándome para besar sus labios.

-Lo siento –Respondí sin dejar de mirar su boca.

-No es verdad –Dijo ella.

-No, no lo es –Accedí. Ella se acercó un poco más y yo me incliné hacia ella hasta que estuvimos rozando nuestras narices.

-Sam… te puedo dar un beso? –Preguntó ella.

-Bella, te puedo besar? –Pregunté al mismo tiempo. Ambos reímos y yo envalentonado, tomé la iniciativa, acunando su rostro entre mis manos y posando mis labios sobre los suyos.

Con suavidad y mucha delicadeza besé su boca succionando su labio superior mientras ella hacía lo mismo con mi labio inferior. Con mi lengua recorrí sus labios y la suya salió a mi encuentro, enredándose en una danza tentativa, exploratoria, como si el día anterior nunca hubiera ocurrido. Lo anterior fue pasión y deseo, salvaje y descontrolado. Lo de hoy era dulce y gentil, saboreándonos de a poco, conociendo nuestros ritmos, respirando al compás.

Mis manos se movieron a su cintura y la acerqué a mí levantándola como si no pesara nada (y prácticamente era así), y ella enredó sus dedos en mi cabello, masajeándome hasta hacerme ronronear.

Demasiado pronto nuestras bocas se separaron y quedamos con nuestras frentes juntas, jadeantes y sonrientes.

-Sam… -Murmuró Bella con los ojos aún cerrados -después de todo creo que a lo mejor si podremos hacerlo funcionar…

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Reviews=Love=Actualización**

**No reviews=Vacaciones para mí (y esta vez es en serio!) ;)**


	4. Jake

**Hola a todos! Nuevo capítulo para mis queridos lectores. Gracias por comentar y por sus ideas, me ayudan a crear una mejor historia.**

**A Zavacullen le respondo: No, a Bella no le pasará lo mismo que a Emily, ya que Sam tiene más control de su lobo a estas alturas. Además, quién quiere a una Bella desfigurada? Yo no!**

**Un abrazo enorme y que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_-Sam… -Murmuró Bella con los ojos aún cerrados -después de todo creo que a lo mejor si podremos hacerlo funcionar…_

**Capítulo 4**

We might kiss when we are alone  
>When nobody's watching<br>We might take it home  
>We might make out when nobody's there<br>It's not that we're scared  
>It's just that it's delicate<p>

_Delicate /Damien Rice_

**Bella POV**

Los labios de Sam se volvieron a apoderar de los míos y yo me entregué a la experiencia. No fueron besos apasionados, si no dulces y suaves, como debieron haber sido nuestros primeros besos.

Sentí en mi bajo vientre desatarse la necesidad de más, pero esta vez estaba más en control y mantuvimos los besos castos y la ropa en su lugar.

-Gracias… -Suspiró él.

-Por qué? –Pregunté mirándolo a los ojos.

-Por darme la oportunidad de explicarte, por no salir corriendo… por querer intentarlo –Dijo con voz ronca mirándome fijamente.

-Por supuesto que te voy a dar una oportunidad Sam… yo sé que lo que sentimos es real, y aunque no estoy preparada para todo esto, supongo que tienes razón… por algo Los Ancestros nos eligieron a nosotros y en este momento precisamente. Sólo espero que cuando pase la tormenta la Tribu sea capaz de aceptarme… -Dije preocupada.

-Yo no me preocuparía por eso… -Dijo sonriendo -cuánto te dijo Jacob de nosotros exactamente? –Preguntó confiado.

-Lo básico supongo… -Dije - me confirmó que ustedes son hombres lobos, lo que yo había adivinado, y me dijo que ustedes están creados para matar vampiros, no personas. Dijo que por ser el primero en convertirse eres el jefe de la manada y que tus órdenes debes ser obedecidas… -Dije frunciendo el ceño ante esto último. Aún no lo perdonaba completamente por prohibir a Jacob decirme a verdad.

-Bueno, sucede que al ser el Alpha de la manada soy también el jefe del Concejo de la tribu. Si yo imprimé el resto lo debe aceptar, sin importar si eres una cara pálida o no –Dijo con un timbre de autoridad en su voz.

-Sam, a quién tratas de impresionar? –Pregunté medio en broma –No me hables en tono de Alpha que a mí no me impresionas!

-A no? –Dijo levantando una ceja y acercándose a mí con un gruñido.

-Nop –Dije poniéndome de pié y echando a correr por la orilla del mar, esquivando las olas. Sam estuvo a mi lado en menos de un segundo, riendo de mi esfuerzo por escapar, pero corrió junto a mí en vez de detenerme.

Cuando hubimos corrido juntos unos 200 metros me cansé y decidí aprovecharme de mi hombre lobo gigante.

-Cárgame! –Le pedí estirando los brazos hacia su cuello.

-Mmmmmh… eres una pequeña bastante demandante, verdad? –Dijo abrazándome. Su cuerpo era cálido y fuerte, y su abrazo pareció consumirme entera.

-Ajá –Dije yo contra su pecho. Él le levantó sin esfuerzo y me cargó como a una novia hasta el tronco donde habíamos estado conversando. En el trayecto yo me acurruqué contra él y me perdí en su aroma, esencialmente masculino, a bosque, almizcle y algo más que no supe reconocer… delicioso.

Sam caminó despacio, besando mi cabello en silencio…

Cada momento que pasaba al lado de este hombre me convencía más de que él era para mí, y que como él había dicho, todo lo que existió antes ya no tendría importancia.

Pensé en _Edward_… sí, en brazos de Sam pensé en Edward Cullen y lo pude llamar en mi mente por su nombre y apellido sin gritar de dolor. Pensé en el amor que aún le profesaba, pero la añoranza se vio mezclada con un poco de nausea, como si el simple pensamiento de volver a besarlo me diera ganas de vomitar. Sería eso a lo que Sam se refería en su relación con Leah?

Una punzada de celos me atacó, y odié la mera existencia de esa mujer que hasta ayer había compartido su vida con mi hombre. _Mío_.

-En qué piensas? –Preguntó Sam sentándose en el tronco.

-En Edward y en Leah –Dije francamente –Estoy celosa de ella…

-Leah y yo terminamos Bella… no tienes nada qué celar.

-Celo tu historia con ella. Tú la elegiste, ella te eligió. Fueron novios cuánto… 3 años? Y de pronto aparezco yo y rompo esa relación por que tus Ancestros creen que es una buena idea que tú y yo estemos juntos. En circunstancias normales, nosotros nos habríamos odiado… Estaba pensando que me gustaría que tú me hubieras elegido voluntariamente…–Dije incapaz de esconderle exactamente qué estaba pensando.

-No creas que a mí me hace muy feliz tu historia con el chupasangre –Me dijo reacomodándome en sus brazos para ver mi rostro –Pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto, así como no hay nada que tú puedas hacer para borrar a Leah de mi pasado. Creo que imprimamos en el momento justo, ni un minuto antes ni un minuto después de cuando correspondía hacerlo. Y creo que nuestras experiencias anteriores son lo que nos hace ser quienes somos ahora… perfectos el uno para el otro…

-De verdad lo crees así? –Pregunté tratando de asimilar su punto de vista.

-Así lo creo –Dijo besando mi cabello una vez más.

-Qué hora es? Probablemente es hora de regresar a casa… -Dije súbitamente preocupada por Charlie.

-Son las 6 pm… llevamos 3 horas conversando… -Dijo él.

-Es hora de irme… quieres que te lleve a tu casa? –Ofrecí.

-No es necesario, me voy a transformar y voy llegar mucho más rápido de lo que tú me podrías llevar –Respondió comenzando a quitarse la camiseta.

-Te… te vas a desvestir aquí? Ahora? –Pregunté.

-Cómo más podría transformarme? –Preguntó –No quiero perder una tenida perfectamente buena explotando y rasgándola.

-Pero… pero… -Dije yo mirando su pecho desnudo. Era como si sus músculos tuvieran músculos, Sam estaba increíblemente bien formado, sus pectorales y estómago perfectamente delineados y una V que marcaba el camino hacia…

-Ves algo que te guste? –Preguntó él acercándose a mí y efectivamente interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Sí… -Dije sin aliento.

-Ven aquí pequeña –Dijo abriendo sus brazos para que yo me fundiera nuevamente en su olor y calor –Te extrañaré –Me dijo.

-Y yo a ti –Le dije tímidamente. En verdad lo extrañaría muchísimo.

-Cuándo te puedo volver a ver? –Preguntó seriamente.

-Cuando haya arreglado las cosas con Jake –Respondí.

-No quieres que lo hagamos juntos? Yo le puedo dar la noticia y tú conversas con él una vez que esté más calmado… Mmmmmmh… De hecho creo que eso es lo que deberíamos hacer.

-Jacob nunca me haría daño –Dije.

-No a propósito, pero basta con que pierda el control sólo por un momento… -Dijo sombríamente.

-Lo mismo dijo Jake… -Reconocí.

-Y tiene razón. Yo hablaré con él esta noche y tú puedes hablar con él mañana… pero yo estaré cerca por si llega a perder el control.

-Pero Saaaam! –Me quejé -No es necesario…

-Es absolutamente necesario Bella. Con respecto a tu seguridad no puede haber discusión.

-Ok… -Acepté a regañadientes, sólo porque no quería pelear con él.

-Bien… ahora… me darías tu número de teléfono? –Preguntó él tímidamente.

-Sí –Dije sonriendo ante lo ridículo de la situación y procedí a dictarle el número de mi casa y el de mi teléfono celular, y el los anotó en su pequeño celular.

-Y ahora quiero el tuyo! –Demandé comenzando a distraerme nuevamente con su torso desnudo.

-Te estoy llamando. Así te quedará grabado mi número –Dijo y tomó mi mano para acompañarme a la camioneta mientras mi teléfono sonaba.

-Nos vemos… -Dije más triste de lo que debería. Después de todo lo vería al día siguiente…

-Nos vemos pequeña –Dijo él besándome profundamente. Mis piernas comenzaron a flaquear y me apoyé en él, quién me abrazó fuertemente, dándome estabilidad y calor.

…oOo…

**Sam POV**

Después de besar a Bella profusamente ella partió a su casa y yo me terminé de desvestir para poder transformarme en lobo. Encontré a Jared y Paul en forma de lobos, y les ordené que enviaran a Jacob a mi casa y se transformaran en humanos para poder conversar con él a solas.

Mi casa consistía en una estructura de dos pisos. El primero hacía las veces de sala de ventas de mi ferretería y el segundo era mi departamento de soltero, con un espacio bastante amplio que hacía las veces de living-comedor-cocina, además tenía un baño con una enorme tina en la cual cabía yo holgadamente y un dormitorio con una cama King size en la que esperaba tener pronto a mi pequeña Isabella.

Los jóvenes lobos estaban permanentemente rondando mi casa, que nunca estaba cerrada, por lo que ellos entraban y salían de ella a voluntad. Mi cocina se había transformado en el cuartel general de la manada y mi refrigerador estaba siempre lleno gracias a la asignación especial que La Tribu daba a los lobos para que suplieran sus necesidades alimenticias.

Al llegar a casa me transformé entre los arbustos y me vestí rápidamente. Había cargado los zapatos en la boca, algo que odiaba hacer porque me veía estúpido, como un gigante perrito faldero, y si los chicos de la manada me veían así no me dejarían vivir en paz con sus bromas; además terminaba babeando los zapatos, pero no podía abandonar mis zapatos en la playa, así es que por esta vez los había cargado… En fin, como iba diciendo, me vestí y entré a mi casa y puse mis zapatos a secar. Prefería andar descalzo de todos modos, y fui a mi dormitorio a buscar un par de shorts que no me importara rasgar en caso de que mi conversación con Jacob se transformara en una confrontación… después de todo éramos dos Alphas enamorados de la misma mujer…

Pero estaba yo enamorado de Bella? No lo supe a ciencia cierta, pero al menos estaba en camino a enamorarme de ella… eso era algo seguro. Ella era mi alma gemela y mientras más la conocía más me gustaba, y la defendería con mi vida si fuera necesario. Jacob no tendría oportunidad de oponerse, mis instintos eran demasiado fuertes y yo como lobo era más grande y experimentado… trataría de no hacerle daño.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto sentí pasos subiendo por la escalera independiente que daba a mi departamento, y pude oler a Jacob en cuanto entró a mi casa. Un macho Alpha reconoce a otro.

-Hola Jacob.

-Hola Sam –Me saludó –Para qué me mandaste a llamar tan urgentemente? Apareció la sanguijuela pelirroja?

-No Jacob, esto no tiene nada que ver con las sanguijuelas… es algo que ocurrió ayer…

-Sobre mi pelea con Paul! Dios, lo siento Sam, pero él iba a atacar a Bella, tenía que defenderla! Y encima Bella parece estar enojada conmigo, no me contesta el teléfono –Dijo con un gesto de dolor.

-No es por eso Jake –Le dije –Y sé que Bella no está molesta contigo… pero algo sucedió cuando comenzaste a pelearte con Paul… cuando me llevé a Bella…

-Habla –Dijo súbitamente serio.

-Imprimé en Bella –Le dije sin más rodeos.

-Que tu quéeeeee? –Rugió Jake.

-Fuera –Ordené –Ahora! –Y él a pesar de su ira salió de la casa y corrió hacia el bosque, donde explotó en un gran lobo rojizo. Yo lo seguí transformándome en un lobo negro y en cuanto hube aterrizado en el suelo con mis patas en lugar de pies, me vi bombardeado por sus pensamientos.

_-Que tu imprimaste en mi Bella? Cómo pudiste Sam! –_Gruñó _–Pensé que podía confiar en ti, pero no llevo ni dos semanas como lobo y me traicionas queriendo quitarme a mi chica?_

_-Cálmate Jacob! –_Dije esquivando una dentellada_ –Tu sabes que uno no elige a su imprimada!_

_-Yo no sé nada de esta jodida vida de lobo salvo las mentiras que me has contado tú! –_Exclamó él.

_-Jacob, pregúntale a tu padre! Eso es lo que yo hice –_Dije tratando de esquivar sus ataques sin hacerle daño… Bella no me perdonaría si le cortaba la cola a su mejor amigo.

_-Billy? Billy sabe sobre esto? –_Preguntó.

_-Si Jake… -Dije pensando en mi conversación con Billy y tratando de evitar recordar la parte donde le contaba del sexo en el bosque._

_-Mierda –_Dijo Jake cayendo al suelo derrotado. Aullidos de dolor brotaron de su garganta durante un rato que se me hizo interminable, y no pude evitar sentirme culpable por el dolor que estaba causando.

Jacob no se merecía sufrir… Jacob se merecía a Bella, probablemente más que yo.

_-Jacob… lo siento_ –Dije sabiendo que él podría percibir la sinceridad de mis palabras.

Pero no pude percibir su respuesta. A pesar de estar frente a mí, la mente de Jacob estaba completamente cerrada a mí… Con shock me di cuenta de que yo ya no era su Alpha.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Reviews=love=actualización**


	5. Dos Alphas

**Hola chicos! Lo siento por la demora en actualizar, pero como ya les había dicho, estoy descansando un poco de la escritura, o más bien estoy explorando nuevas historias, y recargando pilas, y "Por qué a mí?" será actualizada en base a las reviews que reciba.**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a AMY, que me ha entregado unas reviews largas y muy interesantes. Gracias a lectores como ella y muchos otros es que sigo escribiendo en FF. Me emociono cada vez que veo un comentario o un favorito en mi email, créanme, soy así de nerd. Jejejejejejejeje.**

**Denle una mirada a "Medianoche", una historia corta que publiqué y está completa, son sólo 2 capítulos de un Bella/Jasper All Human. Creo que les gustará.**

**Un abrazo cariñoso y espero que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 5**

Que no quiero más chulos que no traen un duro

Ni tíos muy feos con un gran empleo

Que no quiero borrachos ni locos de atar

Ningún mamarracho que me haga llorar

Ni chicos perdidos buscando a mama

Ni tipos muy finos que luego te la dan

Alguien que cuide de mí

Que quiera matarme

Y se mate por mí

Alguien que cuide de mí

Que quiera matarme

y se mate por mí.

_Alguien que cuide de mí / Christina Rosenvinge_

**Jacob POV**

Sam y Bella… Sam imprimó en Bella… Sam me quiere quitar a Bella.

Llevo meses enamorado de ella y él la ve una vez y se cree su dueño? Qué mierda es esto? Y por qué tengo que soportarlo? Según las leyendas yo soy el legítimo Alpha… no me tengo que doblegar ante nadie…

Lo último que escuché de él fue "Jacob… lo siento", y entonces dejé de escuchar su voz en mi mente. Me cerré completamente a él y sentí el poder de mis Ancestros correr por mis venas, dándome la autoridad de un Alpha… el legítimo jefe de la Tribu. Dejé de lloriquear y me levanté, poderoso y enloquecido de furia.

Y entonces lo ataqué con más fuerza que antes, cegado por la rabia, dispuesto a matar.

Sam no me atacó, sino que simplemente se dedicó a esquivar mis mordiscos y zarpazos. Él tenía más experiencia que yo en combate y en este cuerpo de lobo, y además era más grande y fuerte… el combate no duró mucho… De pronto me vi aplastado contra el suelo con los dientes de Sam en mi garganta. Él había ganado este primer combate.

A regañadientes, no me quedó otra que someterme y transformarme en humano. Sam me liberó de inmediato y se transformó también.

-Jacob… qué has hecho? –Preguntó luciendo sorprendido y preocupado.

-Eres un traidor Samuel, y no voy a seguir a un miserable como tú –Respondí lleno de rabia.

-Jacob tú no estás listo para ser el Alpha! Cómo piensas hacerte cargo de la manada?

-Yo no quiero ninguna manada, lo que quiero es liberarme de ti y recuperar a Bella antes de que tú le laves el cerebro como has hecho con todos los demás! –Grité.

-Jacob habla con tu padre él te puede explicar mejor las cosas, pero te advierto, no pueden haber 2 Alpha en la Tribu… simplemente no es posible.

-Entonces mejor vas empacando tus maletas –Le dije –Porque yo no voy a ningún lado –Dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Jacob por última vez te lo repito, Bella es mía, Los Ancestros lo decidieron, ella lo acepta, solo quedas tú por aceptar la realidad… -Imploró.

-Nunca! –Exclamé –Yo sé que ella me ama… muy dentro de sí ella me ama… sólo es cosa de tiempo para que lo acepte, y no voy a permitir que tú interfieras con lo nuestro!

-Jacob –Dijo en tono cansado –No hay "lo nuestro" entre ustedes salvo una linda amistad. Lo siento, ya te lo dije, esto no se suponía que sucediera, pero pasó y no hay nada qué hacer salvo asumir que ella no es para ti, así como Leah no es para mí.

-Eres un cerdo! –Exclamé –Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a Leah después de todos estos años juntos?

-No la estoy engañando –Respondió –Yo terminé con ella en cuanto supe que había imprimado en Bella. Luego hable con Billy y con Bella, y ahora estoy hablando contigo… quiero hacer las cosas bien Jacob, no me lo hagas más difícil –Dijo con el rostro reflejando compasión. Quise golpearlo más que nada, pero supe que él ganaría cualquier pelea entre nosotros… por ahora.

-Ándate a la mierda –Dije dándole la espalda para regresar a mi casa a hablar con mi padre… y esperando de todo corazón que Billy no resultara ser otro traidor.

…oOo…

**Bella POV**

Al llegar a casa cociné y luego me fui a mi dormitorio a pensar y relajarme un poco. Sam… quería realmente a Sam en mi vida permanentemente? Creo que si… luego del abandono de Edward necesitaba saber que no sería dejada nuevamente.

Tal vez Los Ancestros sabían lo que hacían al unirme a él. Tal vez lo que necesitaba era tener fe en que todo sería para mejor.

Revisé mi teléfono, el que tenía en modo "silencio" desde que entré a la escuela por la mañana y vi que tenía un montón de llamadas perdidas de Jacob… pobre, tal vez llamaba para disculparse por lo ocurrido el día anterior, sin saber que la que verdaderamente tenía que disculparse era yo…

Pero… tenía realmente que disculparme? O sea… no es como si Jake y yo fuéramos novios ni nada por el estilo, nuestra amistad era sólo eso, una simple amistad.

Pero yo sabía que Jake quería mucho más conmigo y al aceptar a Sam estaba haciéndole daño a una de las personas más importantes de mi vida…

Tenía yo la opción de no aceptar a Sam? Qué sucedería si ignoraba los sentimientos que tenía por él. Esos sentimientos que parecían hacerse más intensos con el paso de las horas… No, no renunciaría a mi oportunidad de ser feliz por Jacob… sería egoísta y m concentraría sólo en lo que me hacía bien… Tal vez Jake entendería, después de todo si verdaderamente era mi amigo se alegraría de que hubiera encontrado a mi alma gemela.

Oooooh! A quién trato de engañar? Jake es fantástico, pero no es perfecto… nunca me perdonaría el darle una oportunidad a otro que no fuera él!

Charlie llego en ese momento interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones y yo bajé a saludarlo y a servir la comida.

-Cómo han estado las cosas, Bells? –Preguntó.

-Bien… -Dije sin saber si contarle sobre Sam.

-Alguna novedad? Te ves diferente… -Me dijo mientras se echaba un enorme bocado a la boca.

-Mmmmh… estoysaliendoconSamUley –Dije y me eché un trozo de carne a la boca

-Que tú estás qué? –Se atoró Charlie.

-Saliendo… con Sam… Uley… -Dije mirando mi plato.

-Bella… él… no es muy mayor para ti? –Preguntó Charlie más asombrado que preocupado.

-Ugh! Un poco mayor, sí… pero yo ya soy mayor de edad y puedo salir con quién quiera –Dije poniéndome el parche antes de la herida, antes de que me pudiera prohibir ver a Sam o alguna burrada como esa.

-Y qué hay de Jacob? –Preguntó.

-Y qué hay de él? –Respondí –Jake es mi amigo y lo quiero como tal.

-Tú sabes que esto le va a doler…

-Y qué puedo hacer? –Pregunté cabreada, más conmigo misma que con Charlie –No salir con nadie nunca más porque Jake cree que soy suya?

-Cálmate Bella, yo sólo estoy preguntando… -Respondió levantando las manos.

-Lo siento papá… no, no sé qué va a pasar con Jacob… -Dije honestamente.

…oOo…

Esa noche antes de acostarme recibí una llamada de Sam…

-Hola? –Respondí nerviosa.

-Bella? Oh dios, te extrañaba… -Dijo suspirando aliviado.

-Yo también te extrañé… -Susurré –Hablaste con Jacob?

-Sí –Me respondió simplemente.

-Y…?

-Y me atacó… -Comenzó a decir.

-Sam! Estás herido? –Pregunté levantándome de la cama, dispuesta a correr a La Push si fuera necesario para ayudar a sanar sus heridas.

-No Bella, tranquila… yo soy más grande y fuerte que Jacob, además soy más experimentado… no me hizo ni un rasguño… y antes de que preguntes, no, yo tampoco lo herí a él.

-Entonces está todo bien? –Pregunté aliviada.

-No Bella, me temo que tenemos problemas… Jacob no acepta nuestra imprimación y cuando vio que no me pudo vencer físicamente… se emancipó de la manada… yo ya no soy su Alpha.

-Es eso posible? Pueden haber 2 Alphas? –Pregunté shockeada.

-Aparentemente si… Yo soy Alpha por ser el primero en convertirse, el mayor y el más fuerte, pero Jacob es Alpha por sus derechos de nacimiento…

-Y qué vas a hacer? –Pregunté sintiendo en carne propia la preocupación y desazón de Sam.

-Por lo pronto, dejar que el Concejo decida. Si ellos me piden dimitir y entregarle la Tribu a Jacob lo haré sin chistar. Pero no creo que eso suceda, Jake es aún muy joven y volátil para poder hacerse cargo de las responsabilidades que implica el puesto.

-Demonios! Y qué hay de mí? Qué dijo acerca de nuestra amistad? –Pregunté sintiéndome egoísta al sólo mencionarlo.

-Jacob reclama que tú le perteneces, y que la imprimación es algo que inventé yo para lavarte el cerebro… -Respondió

-Eso es ridículo… yo lo siento… el lazo… la necesidad… a lo mejor si le explico… -Tartamudeé atónita.

-No Bella! No puedes hablar con él salvo por teléfono! Jacob está más inestable que nunca, y yo no tengo poder sobre él… por favor Bella… no quiero que tengas la impresión de que trato de controlarte, pero dale tiempo para que acepte su situación –Me imploró Sam con voz extremadamente preocupada.

-Está bien, intentaré llamarlo… dónde está Jacob ahora? –Pregunté.

-Le pedí que fuera a hablar con Billy, él es el que mejor conoce las leyendas y es el único al que Jacob puede llegar a escuchar.

-Lo siento Sam… -Dije tratando de hacerlo entender lo profundo de mis sentimientos.

-Qué es lo que sientes pequeña? Tú no tienes la culpa de nada… -Me dijo.

-A lo mejor no, pero pareciera que los problemas me persiguen…

-Olvídate de eso… todo se va a solucionar, ya verás -Me dijo –Y tú? Hablaste con tu padre?

-Sí –Respondí –Todo está en orden…

-Aprobó nuestra relación? –Preguntó él entusiasmado.

-No tiene nada que aprobar –Respondí orgullosa –Pero si, aprobó! –Exclamé.

-Pequeña no sabes el peso que me sacas de encima… no me gustaría pelearme con el jefe de policía encima de todo lo demás.

-Ahora qué estás haciendo Sam? –Pregunté.

-Preparándome para acostarme –Respondió reprimiendo un bostezo.

-Descansa entonces… nos vemos mañana? –Pregunté esperanzada.

-Sí, mañana vas a conocer mi casa… si es que lo deseas… -Dijo inseguro.

-Bien –Afirmé -Me muero por conocer tu hogar.

-Descansa pequeña… -Me dijo con voz dulce, casi un suspiro.

-Descansa Lobo –Le respondí. Cortamos la comunicación y me quedé dormida casi de inmediato.

…oOo…

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano y recorrí mi rutina matinal habitual más contenta de lo que había estado en meses. Me sentía fantástica, y todo gracias a Sam… Ese hombre era una roca a la que me podía aferrar cuando me sintiera sola o perdida… Me hacía sentir fuerte e independiente… y eso que apenas si lo conocía!

En el colegio todo el mundo me dio miradas raras y varios curiosos me preguntaron quién era el indio grandote que me había ido a buscar el día anterior, pero los ignoré a todos lo mejor que pude diciéndoles que se metieran en sus propios asuntos.

Jessica me sacó de quicio con sus preguntas y le grité en medio del pasillo de camino al salón de clases que me dejara en paz.

Me sentí increíble, quería hacer eso desde hacía meses y su mirada atónita fue virtualmente impagable.

Cuanto más se acercó la hora de salir, más nerviosa me fui poniendo, hasta que mi estómago era como un montón de mariposas revoloteando inquietas.

Cómo nos saludaríamos? Me besaría? Quería yo que me besara, promoviendo aún más los chismes de la escuela? Me importaban los chismosos? Mi aliento olía bien? Me comí una menta por si acaso… Oh que suene luego la bendita campana!

Cuando llegó la hora de salir lo busqué en el estacionamiento y lo vi esperándome junto a mi camioneta, vistiendo jeans recortados, una ajustada camiseta gris y zapatillas deportivas. Estaba apoyado en el capó con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y al verlo simplemente no me pude contener. Corrí hacia él y él me recibió en un abrazo que me consumió por completo. Por fin estaba rodeada de su olor, de su calor, del sentido de seguridad que me proveía el estar junto a él.

Me puse de puntillas y mirándolo a los ojos le dije

-Hola lobo…

-Hola pequeña –Me respondió acercando lentamente su boca a la mía. Cuando faltaban sólo un par de centímetros se detuvo, dejándome a mí la opción de besarlo. Y lo besé, tomando su labio inferior entre los míos lo lamí, generando un gruñido de su parte. Él puso una de sus manos en mi nuca y la otra en la cintura y me besó con todas sus ganas, toda su necesidad de mí.

El tiempo pareció extenderse eternamente, no sé cuántos minutos estuvimos parados ahí, simplemente besándonos, pero cuando nos separamos, jadeantes, habíamos reunido una pequeña multitud a nuestro alrededor.

Le entregué las llaves de la camioneta a Sam, él abrió mi puerta y luego se apresuró en subirse al lado del conductor. La multitud se disipó y nosotros partimos rumbo a la casa de Sam.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Oh! qué sucederá en casa de Sam? Jejejejeje depende de ustedes chicuelos, ya saben cómo va la cosa, Reviews=love=actualización.**


	6. La casa de Sam

**Hola chicos! Qué tal? Aquí les traigo la actualización que tanto me han pedido. Esta va a dedicada a Max kaDaR porque en este capítulo viene lo que ella me pidió y a LalyCullen2010 porque hoy es su cumpleaños. Felicidades!**

**Espero que me ayuden a escribir esta historia con sus comentarios y por ahora, simplemente disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 6**

Estamos solos en la selva

y nadie puede venir a rescatarnos

estoy muriéndome de sed

y es tu propia piel la que me hace sentir este infierno

Te llevaré hasta el extremo

te llevaré, abrázame

este es el juego de seducción

_Juegos de seducción /Soda Stereo_

**Bella POV**

Nuestro viaje hacia la Reserva fue tranquilo y sin incidentes. Dejé a Sam conducir ya que sólo él sabía el camino a su casa, y él manejó todo el camino con una de mis manos entre las suyas. Casi no hablamos, sumidos en un cómodo silencio, y aproveché para observarlo sin que él se diera cuenta.

Sus rasgos indígenas estaban bien marcados, no sólo en el color de su piel sino en detalles como sus altos pómulos y carnosos labios. Su nariz era recta y proporcionada, pero lo realmente destacable de su apuesto rostro eran sus ojos. Sam mostraba toda la intensidad de lo que sentía a través de sus ojos.

Eran de color avellana, de un café con más matices que mis propios ojos, y estaban enmarcados en un set de pestañas largas y oscuras que serían la envidia de cualquier chica. Cuando Sam me miraba fijamente mis entrañas se contraían y dejaba de ser responsable de mis actos… me consumía por completo.

-Llevas mucho rato observándome… ves algo que te guste? –Preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro y si apartar los ojos del camino. Ja! Y yo que pensé que lo observaba sin que él se diera cuenta!

-Muchas cosas –Respondí con un susurro, sin querer romper de todo el silencio.

-Ya estamos llegando –Me dijo –Este es mi hogar –Dijo estacionando la camioneta en la zona "comercial" de La Push. Frente a mi estaba un local con un simple letrero que decía "ferretería", y desde la calle pude ver que Jared estaba atendiendo el local.

-Y tú vives en el segundo piso? –Pregunté viendo una escalera que subía por el costado de la construcción.

-Sí, subamos –Me dijo posando su cálida mano contra mi espalda baja. Un escalofrío me recorrió ante el simple contacto y le sonreí agradecida de tenerlo a mi lado. Hoy conocería más de Sam y eso me daba cierta tranquilidad con respecto a nuestro futuro… si él era mi alma gemela seguro me gustaría lo que encontraría en su casa.

Subimos la escalera y Sam abrió la puerta sin usar la llave… estaba abierta. Yo lo miré extrañada y él simplemente se encogió de hombros y me dijo

-Mi casa es como nuestro cuartel, todos los chicos entran y salen a voluntad, no vale la pena cerrar la puerta.

-Y si te entran a robar? –Pregunté como buena hija del jefe de policía local.

-La tasa de delincuencia en La Push es sorprendentemente baja Bella, todos estamos emparentados de alguna manera u otra, y además nadie entraría a robarme a mí… Recuerda que soy el jefe de la Tribu.

-Oh siempre, se me olvida ese detalle… -Dije sonrojándome.

En ese momento entramos a la casa. Era un espacio abierto y amplio con una gran cocina-comedor y un living con una chimenea y grandes sillones de cuero desgastado cubiertos con mantas de tejidos tradicionales. Era un espacio masculino y hogareño a la vez, e inmediatamente me sentí cómoda ahí.

-Quieres el tour? –Me preguntó casi tímidamente.

-Sí, claro –Respondí tímidamente. El encontrarme a solas con él me estaba comenzando a afectar, era como si su olor y su presencia por sí solos fueran suficientes para encenderme y hacerme tener toda clase de pensamientos impuros basados en nuestro único encuentro en el bosque.

Lo que sentía era mucho más animal… y estar en su "territorio" me encendió a niveles insospechados.

Pero él actuaba tan compuesto, tan… caballerosamente que estuve segura de que eran sólo mis hormonas adolescentes jugándome una mala pasada y volví a concentrarme en lo que Sam me decía.

-Como puedes ver la cocina domina el espacio porque mi madre solía cocinar sus pasteles aquí. La manada se alimenta aquí a menudo, así es que el refrigerador –Dijo apuntando un refrigerador de tamaño industrial –Siempre está lleno y a disposición de los muchachos. Los sillones del living solían pertenecer a mi abuelo, y las mantas fueron tejidas por mi abuela materna.

-Son preciosas –Dije admirando los coloridos tejidos.

-Por aquí –Dijo tomando mi mano –Está el baño –Y abrió una puerta para mostrarme un sencillo cuarto de baño inmaculadamente limpio. No pude dejar de pensar que probablemente Sam había hecho un aseo profundo a la casa antes de mi visita… ningún hombre que yo conociera mantenía así su casa… y no es que yo conociera a muchos hombres.

El baño contaba con una gran bañera con patas de bronce y no pude evitar imaginarme sumergida en ella, rodeada de burbujas y recostada cómodamente… entre las piernas de Sam. Mierda! Sí que estaba como en celo, no podía dejar de soñar despierta con él cogiéndome como el primer día.

-Me… gusta tu tina –Balbuceé por decir algo. Él sonrió y abrió la siguiente puerta

–Este de aquí es el que solía ser mi dormitorio, pero hoy lo uso como dormitorio de huéspedes, en caso de que alguno de los chicos necesite un lugar dónde pasar la noche –Dijo mientras me mostraba una habitación pintada y decorada en tonos de azul. La cama queen estaba cubierta por un edredón hecho a mano y sobre el respaldo había colgado un enorme atrapa-sueños. En el suelo había una mullida alfombra de piel de oso y las cortinas estaban abiertas, dejando entrar la escasa luz del sol de la tarde.

-Me gusta mucho… -Dije imaginándolo dormido en esa cama… de pronto tuve el deseo más absurdo de verlo dormir plácidamente junto a mí, después de hacer el amor. Oh dios, me estaba mojando sin estímulo alguno! Me pregunté si él podría oler mi excitación y apreté fuerte las piernas, creando de paso un poco de fricción, lo que casi me hizo cerrar los ojos y gemir de placer.

-Y por último –Dijo abriendo la puerta –Mi dormitorio.

Era un cuarto más grande que el anterior, con una cama enorme al medio. El respaldo y los veladores eran de madera trabajada rústicamente, y se veía añejada por el tiempo. Las paredes eran de madera barnizada y el edredón era tejido a telar con intrincados diseños en colores tierra.

Yo entré y me sentí invadida por su olor, cerré los ojos y toqué con los la punta de los dedos el borde de su cama, tratando de controlarme. Mi corazón latía fuertemente y creo que estaba comenzando a transpirar.

-Bella –Dijo dando un tirón a mi mano hasta hacerme girar y enfrentarlo –Estás bien?

-Sí –Respondí –No es nada… estoy un poco… distraída.

-Bella –Dijo respirando profundo –Yo… también lo siento…

-Sentir? –Pregunté haciéndome la loca –Sentir qué?

-El impulso… el deseo… -Respondió.

-Sam yo… -Enrojecí violentamente. No quería ser tan evidente demonios!

Sam cortó mis balbuceos tomando mi rostro entre sus manos con toda delicadeza, y posó un suave beso en mis labios.

-Bella –Dijo con voz ronca –No hay nada de qué avergonzarse… eres mía y yo soy tuyo –Y me volvió a besar. Pero esta vez no me pude contener y lo besé con todas mis fuerzas, con todas mis ganas malamente reprimidas. Tomé su cabello entre mis manos para evitar que se alejara e introduje mi lengua en su boca.

Él respondió con la misma intensidad, y nuestras lenguas danzaron por varios minutos mientras mis manos se movían entre su sedoso cabello y sus enormes y musculosos brazos.

Finalmente debimos separar nuestros labios, jadeantes, para poder respirar. Sam apoyó su frente contra la mía y su mirada expresaba tanto deseo como el que sentía yo.

-Bella –Me dijo con voz ronca –Este es el momento de detenerte… si no quieres que te tome aquí y ahora dímelo porque te deseo como nunca he deseado a nadie en mi vida y no sé si podré detenerme.

-Yo también te deseo… tómame Sam –Respondí, todo pensamiento de responsabilidad o tomarse las cosas con calma salieron por la ventana. Yo necesitaba tener su piel desnuda contra la mía y la calentura nublaba mi mente de cualquier otra cosa.

Sam emitió un gruñido y sus manos se movieron a mi trasero mientras su boca buscó la mía. De un salto enredé mis piernas en su cintura y moví mis caderas para frotar mi centro contra su erección.

-Agh… pequeña me vuelves loco –Dijo atacando mi cuello mientras mis uñas se clavaban en su camiseta.

-Mucha… ropa –Jadeé tironeando su camiseta mientras él seguía besando desde mi clavícula hasta ese punto detrás de mí oreja que me volvía loca.

Sam finalmente se separó de mí lo suficiente como para ayudarme a sacar su camiseta y girándose me depositó sobre su cama.

Yo comencé de inmediato a acariciar sus pectorales y sus músculos abdominales mientras lo besaba y él trataba de sacarme mi camiseta sin dejar de besarme. Por último me la sacó y jadeó al verme sólo en mi brassier.

Pero no había tiempo para quedarnos mirados embobados, la necesidad me consumía y podía ver que aunque él trataba de controlarse la lujuria también le estaba pasando la cuenta.

El aroma de su cuerpo y el calor de su piel me tenían embriagada, y no me resistí a lamer su cuello, justo sobre la yugular.

-Mierda Bella si sigues así te voy a coger sin preámbulos –Gimió Sam desabrochando mi sostén.

-Oh Sam… -Gemí mientras sus manos acariciaban mis pechos, rodeando los pezones con sus dedos, haciéndolos ponerse duros e hipersensibles.

-Levanta las caderas –Me dijo abandonando mis pechos para desabrochar mis pantalones. Inmediatamente sentí la pérdida de su contacto y gemí de frustración. Él me sacó rápidamente mis jeans y las bragas dejándome desnuda y mojada frente a él.

-Tus jeans –Le ordené mientras él me miraba embobado, yo de rodillas y con las piernas entre abiertas en su cama, si atisbo de vergüenza, demasiado poseída por mi lujuria.

Sam lentamente y sin dejar de mirarme de un modo predatorio se sacó los jeans y los dejó caer en el suelo. Tal como la primera vez no traía ropa interior y al verlo frente a mí, desnudo y excitado, el deseo se desató con más fuerza en mi bajo vientre.

-Eres preciosa pequeña –Dijo sin acercarse a mí.

-Te deseo lobo… ven a mí –Respondí sin saber de dónde venía esta repentina valentía y desfachatez para decir las cosas.

Sam se acercó lentamente hasta quedar a centímetros de mí. Podía sentir mis poros dilatarse ante el calor de su cuerpo, pero no nos tocamos.

Mirándome a los ojos y muy despacio, Sam llevó su mano a mi centro, comprobando lo mojada que estaba, lo lista que estaba para él.

Mis ojos rodaron hacia atrás junto con mi cabeza, y gemí sonidos incoherentes mientras sus dedos recorrían mis pliegues lento, y con su otra mano acarició su propia erección.

-Saaaaam! –Gemí necesitando más, necesitándolo a él profundamente asentado dentro de mí.

-Tranquila pequeña, es sólo que no quiero hacerte daño –Dijo penetrándome con dos de sus dedos, moviéndolos dentro de mí, ensanchándome, preparándome para recibirlo.

Mis manos recorrieron desde su pecho hasta su sexo, y lo acaricié por sobre su mano, tomando el control de las suaves embestidas que se estaba regalando. En la punta de su erección había una gota de líquido pre seminal que esparcí con mi pulgar, y fue su turno de gemir y rodar los ojos, abrumado por las sensaciones.

Me acerqué más a él mientras su mano obraba maravillas en mi sexo y acerqué su erección a mi entrada, moviéndola desde mi clítoris hacia atrás, una y otra vez, hasta que mis caderas comenzaron a proyectarse hacia adelante buscando más.

Sam había tenido suficiente, su autocontrol no era de hierro y me empujó sobre la cama de espaldas y se abalanzó sobre mí, enterrándose en mi cuerpo en un solo movimiento.

-Ooooh! Mmmmmmh –Gemí al sentirme llena de él, deleitada pero necesitando más, mucho más.

Sam comenzó a mover sus caderas penetrándome y saliéndose de mí a un ritmo enloquecedor, y yo abracé su cintura con mis piernas, ayudándome con los talones para proyectar mis caderas hacia él.

Hicimos el amor enfervorecidos, sin dejar de mirar, besar, chupar ni morder, enloquecidos en el frenesí de la copulación animal, puro instinto y deseo.

Cuando sentí que el fuego de mi cuerpo comenzaba a asentarse en vi bajo vientre y mis paredes se contrajeron grité su nombre, y unas embestidas después Sam se corrió rugiendo el mío.

Descansamos en silencio y abrazados, nuestras extremidades entrelazadas y nuestras respiraciones acompasadas. Sam Besó mi frente dulcemente y me dijo

-Eso estuvo increíble pequeña…

-Tú eres increíble lobo –Dije besando su pecho justo sobre su corazón.

Nos quedamos adormilados y saciados por un rato, respirando al unísono y besándonos lánguidamente, hasta que se escuchó el sonido de la puerta y ambos nos sentamos en la cama intercambiando miradas de pánico.

-Hola? Sam? Hay alguien? –Dijo una voz femenina.

-Leah –Susurró Sam.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Uuuuuuh! Pelea de chicas! O no? Ustedes dirán, este es su fic, yo sólo lo escribo.**

**Reviews=love=actualización.**


	7. Encuentro

**Hola chicos! Para que vean que pienso en ustedes, aquí está un capítulo antes de lo que se lo esperaban.**

**Zavacullen me comentó que le parecía que el lemon del capítulo pasado había sido innecesario, pero debo discrepar. En mi historia, el impulso de imprimación es un impulso animal e ineludible, como el celo de los animales, y Sam y Bella sienten la necesidad física el uno del otro. En fin… Es mi visión de la historia y determina el cómo se desarrolla la trama… y en esta historia viene más sexi limonada!**

**Vicky me pidió permiso para subir a Facebook "Be mine". Como he comentado anteriormente, no me importa siempre y cuando se me dé el crédito que merezco como autora.**

**Eso por ahora, este capítulo se lo dedico a CaroBereCullen por ser siempre la primera en comentar.**

**Cariños!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_-Hola? Sam? Hay alguien? –Dijo una voz femenina._

_-Leah –Susurró Sam._

**Capítulo 7**

I don't know you

But I want you

All the more for that

Words fall through me

And always fool me

And I can't react

And games that never amount

To more than they're meant

Will play themselves out

Take this sinking boat and point it home

We've still got time

Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice

You've made it now.

_Falling slowly /Glen Hansard_

**Bella POV**

Sam se levantó inmediatamente calzándose sus shorts recortados y yo me aferré a la sábana, súbitamente aterrada… Me había mentido Sam? Estaban Leah y Sam realmente separados? Por qué entraba ella en casa de Sam de esa forma? Oh mierda! Estoy desnuda!

Sam salió de la habitación mientras yo miraba a mi alrededor buscando algo que ponerme, y pude escucharlo decir

-Leeh, qué haces aquí? –Preguntó evidentemente molesto.

-No me llames así Samuel –Respondió ella con la voz llena de resentimiento. Ok, tal vez no están juntos como temí, Leah sonaba cualquier cosa menos cariñosa.

-Qué haces aquí? –Repitió Sam con voz neutra.

-Vine a buscar el resto de ropa que dejé en tu closet. No me demoro nada en sacarla y salir de aquí –Dijo mientras su voz se acercaba al dormitorio. Yo rápidamente me puse lo primero que encontré a mano, mis bragas y la camiseta que Sam se había sacado anteriormente.

Justo cuando me estaba arreglando el cabello para hacerlo algo presentable, Leah entró a la habitación seguida de cerca por Sam, quién trató inútilmente de detenerla.

-Así es que es con esta zorra blanca con quién me engañabas? –Preguntó Leah mirándome fijamente con desprecio. Estaba claro por nuestra semi desnudez y el estado de las sábanas lo que habíamos estado haciendo, pero ese no era su maldito problema.

-Leah no te permito que trates así a Bella –Dijo Sam posicionándose frente a mí como para protegerme. Se lo agradecí, pero yo no necesitaba de un guardaespaldas –Sólo saca lo que tengas que sacar y no vuelvas a entrar a mi casa sin invitación.

-A quién vienes a tratar de zorra, perra? –Dije sin poder contenerme. Estaba claro que en una pelea Leah patearía mi trasero, ella era más alta y fuerte que yo, y por el brillo asesino de su mirada pude ver que esta no sería su primera pelea… pero algo en mi interior me impulsó a defender a mi hombre.

-Perra? Perra? Ven aquí zorra asquerosa robanovios, a ver si me lo dices de frente y a la cara –Me dijo empuñando las manos. Internamente me preparé para una pateadura de trasero, pero externamente levanté la barbilla y le dije

-Donde y cuando quieras. Ahora toma tus pilchas y te largas! –Le grité envalentonada por la adrenalina que corría por mis venas.

-Bella –Dijo Sam dirigiéndose a mí–Tranquila, Leah ya se va. Leah –Dijo mirándola con una expresión neutra -voy a reunir todas tus cosas y las voy a llevar a casa de tu madre esta noche, está bien?

-Bien! –Escupió Leah –Eres una mierda Samuel, maldito el día en que puse mis ojos en ti… y felicitaciones! –Dijo sarcástica –Se nota que tú y la zorra albina esta sois tal para cual… -Y dicho esto salió de la habitación furiosa y pudimos oír el portazo en la puerta de entrada.

-Lo siento pequeña… -Me dijo Sam volviéndose a mí con los ojos brillantes.

-No tienes nada que sentir… no es tu culpa –Le dije poniendo una mano en su mejilla –Lamento que todo esto haya ocurrido… no puede ser fácil para ti, tú la amas… -Dije casi atragantándome con las palabras.

-La amaba Bella –Me dijo abrazándome fuertemente y hablándome al oído –Ahora mi mundo eres tú, nada más importa.

-Oh… -Dije separándome un poco para verlo a los ojos –Tú… Sam.. yo… -Demonios! No sabía ni cómo decir lo que quería decir –Sam yo sé que nos conocemos muy poco… pero las nuestras no son circunstancias normales… Cuando Leah entró a la casa creí morir de celos y rabia… y eso me hace pensar que tal vez… tal vez me estoy enamorando de ti.

Sam me regaló una brillante sonrisa y me besó suavemente los labios.

-Yo también me estoy enamorando de ti pequeña… cada momento que estoy contigo el sentimiento es más fuerte… y no sólo el impulso sexual que me vuelve loco –Me dijo restregando su erección contra mi estómago –Si no tú… toda tú me hechizas… me enloqueces…

-Me gusta… tu casa –Dije absurdamente, atontada por sus bellas palabras. Lo que quería decir era que me gustaba su modo de vivir la vida tan en contacto con sus raíces. Pero él pareció entender.

-Y a mí me gustas tú –Respondió él. Sam me levantó en un abrazo y me besó apasionadamente, beso al que yo respondí aferrándome a él con todas mis fuerzas.

Esa tarde hicimos el amor lentamente, con calma habiendo saciado ya la urgencia animal que nos impulsaba a copular como conejos.

Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para conocer el cuerpo del otro y fue hermoso… me di cuenta de que imprimación o no, me estaba siendo muy fácil enamorarme de Samuel Uley.

…oOo…

**Sam POV **

El sólo imaginar una confrontación física entre Bella y Leah me puso los nervios de punta. Leah seguro mataría a Bella y sería capaz de hacerlo con un brazo amarrado a la espalda. Mi pequeña era demasiado delicada, y claramente no se había enfrentado físicamente a nadie en su vida.

Afortunadamente yo estaba en medio de ellas y pude prevenir una desgracia. Ahora sólo me tendría que asegurar que Bella y Leah no se encontraran a solas en la calle o ardería Troya.

No… no lo permitiría, mi Bella debía ser protegida, y si para eso debía usar todos los recursos de los que poseía y debía poner a la manada a hacer guardia tras ella, así sería.

Pero dentro de todo… entendía a Leah… entendía su amargura.

Ella me había perdido y se había quedad sola, en cambio yo la perdí a ella a cambio el amor verdadero, el más puro que uno pudiera imaginar.

Sonreí satisfecho y besé a mi Bella una vez más. Si bien el sexo con ella era increíble, la experiencia que acabábamos de compartir de hacer el amor había sido mágica, trascendental.

Ella se estiró y se reacomodó sobre mi pecho como una gatita, ronroneando, y yo la abracé sintiendo la necesidad de fundirme con ella.

-Te tienes que ir, pequeña –Le dije muy a mi pesar.

-Noooooo… un ratito más… -Dijo sin abrir los ojos.

-Aún no es momento de que te mudes conmigo –Le dije –Y debemos respetar tu toque de queda o tu papá te va a castigar.

-Mmmmmmmh… Sammy… te quiero –Dijo besando mi cuello y enviando ondas de placer por todo mi cuerpo. Sus besos más inocentes eran capaces de encenderme como nadie nunca lo había hecho –No me eches aún… te quiero –Repitió.

-Y yo a ti pequeña… Y yo a ti. Y ahora te vas a dar una ducha y te vas a ir a tu casa antes de que cambie de idea y te rapte.

-Me raptarías? –Preguntó coqueta, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Por supuesto, te amarraría desnuda a mi cama y te haría cosas deliciosas día y noche –Dije con la voz ronca de deseo, después de todo su cuerpo estaba sobre mí.

-Ráptame Sammy… -Me pidió haciendo un puchero.

-Nop –Dije con el último dejo de fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba. Me senté con ella en mi regazo y tomándola en mis brazos me dirigí al baño. La puse de pié sobre la tina y con la ducha teléfono procedí a lavarla. Ella simplemente arrugó el ceño y se dejó hacer como una niña pequeña completamente entregada.

Tuve cuidado de no mojar su cabello para que su padre no sospechara y una vez limpia la saqué de la tina y la sequé cuidadosamente.

Luego la llevé a mi habitación y la vestí, la besé delicadamente y le dije

-Lista pequeña… quieres que conduzca yo a tu casa?

-No… yo puedo hacerlo… sólo que no quiero –Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Ven aquí –Dije abrazándola fuertemente –Mañana volveremos a estar juntos –Murmuré contra su cabello.

-Prometido? –Preguntó esperanzada.

-Prometido –Le aseguré.

-Bien, entonces me voy… último beso? –Dijo poniéndose de puntillas. Yo la besé apasionadamente, sintiendo mi pecho contraerse de dolor al pensar en que ella me dejaría, aunque fuera por unas horas. Pero debíamos hacerlo, no queríamos tener problemas con su padre.

-Adiós pequeña… nos vemos mañana –Le dije.

-Adiós lobo –Dijo ella guiñándome un ojo y subiéndose a su camioneta.

…oOo…

Una vez que Bella se hubo ido me duché rápidamente y llamé por teléfono a la manada. Tenía que informarles sobre mi imprimación y lo que esto significaba.

Mientras esperaba que llegaran los muchachos metí un par de pizzas congeladas al horno y puse unas latas de cerveza y refrescos en el mesón. Pronto pude escuchar ruidosos pasos subiendo las escaleras hacia mi casa.

-Hola Sam –Saludó Paul e inmediatamente tomó una cerveza y se sentó en el sillón de cuero más cercano a la chimenea.

-Hola Paul, todo bien? –Pregunté abriendo una cerveza para mí.

-No me puedo quejar… de qué se trata esta reunión? Tenemos noticias de la pelirroja? –Preguntó.

-No, es otro asunto completamente distinto –Le dije –Pero tenemos que esperar al resto –Justo en ese momento entraron por la puerta Jared y Embri –Bien, ya que estamos todos podemos comenzar.

-Pero falta Jake –Dijo Embri.

-Jake no vendrá –Respondí -Eso es parte de lo que quiero hablarles… -Les dije mirándolos uno a uno seriamente –He imprimado.

-La imprimación es real? –Preguntó Paul con gesto de fastidio –Mierda!

-Es real –Confirmé –Imprimé y no es una relación fácil… imprimé en Bella Swan –Les dije.

-Quéee? –Gritaron todos.

-Pero ella es blanca –Dijo Jared.

-Pero ella es una amante de sanguijuelas –Exclamó Paul.

-Qué hay de Jacob? –Preguntó Embri.

-Qué hay de Leah? –Preguntó Paul.

-Tranquilos –Les dije con mi voz de Alpha –Como les dije, esta no es una relación fácil, he terminado con Leah y le informé a Billy Black el primer día… Ayer le informé a Jacob y eso no salió como esperaba…

-Qué dijo Jacob? Cómo reaccionó? –Preguntó Embri.

-Jacob… se emancipó de la manada –Dije con pesar –Me enfrentó en combate y yo lo vencí, pero no se resigna a aceptar la imprimación.

-Oh mierda! –Dijo Embri.

-Y estás seguro de no poder evitarlo Sam? La imprimación quiero decir? Es tan fuerte como dicen? –Preguntó Jared.

-Es aún más poderosa –Respondí mientras sacaba las pizzas del horno y las cortaba en cuartos –Es como si nada más importara en el mundo, nada excepto ella…

-Y Leah, cómo se lo tomó? –Preguntó Paul acercándose a la comida.

-Leah… como era de esperarse me golpeó y me mandó al infierno –Dije con tristeza –Pero el problema es que esta tarde apareció sin previo aviso y nos encontró a Bella y a mí… en una posición comprometedora.

-Lo estabais haciendo? –Preguntó Embri con una sonrisa infantil en su rostro.

-No… pero lo habíamos hecho, ella estaba media desnuda y se enfrentaron… -Reconocí.

-A golpes? –Preguntó Jared con la boca llena.

-No, a insultos. Leah llamó a Bella zorra albina y Bella la llamó perra… al final eché a Leah de la casa y apacigüé a Bella, pero debemos estar atentos… la manada debe proteger a la imprimada –Ordené.

-Si, si, si… -Dio Paul –Cuándo nos la vas a presentar oficialmente?

-Para qué si ya todos la conocen? –Pregunté.

-Porque la última vez que nos vimos casi me la como –Respondió –Y si Bella Swan va a ser la próxima esposa del Jefe de la Tribu, me gustaría tener la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo –Dijo y le dio un trago a su cerveza.

-Pues me parece muy bien –Dije agradecido de que los muchachos se lo hubieran tomado todo tan bien –Qué les parece una barbacoa? –Les pregunté.

-Tu chica cocina? –Preguntó Jared –Porque lo que es Leah… -Dijo arrugando la nariz.

-Supongo que si –Dije –Después de todo le prepara la cena al Jefe Swan todos los días.

-Entonces todo está arreglado! El sábado por la noche tenemos barbacoa! –Exclamó Embri.

-Podemos llevar chicas? –Preguntó Paul.

-Si –Respondí.

-Sólo quisiera que Jacob pudiera estar presente –Dijo Embri.

-También yo –Respondí pensativo –También yo.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Reviews=love=actualización**


	8. Stress

**Hola a todos! Nuevo capítulo a pedido del público! No pueden decir que no hago caso a sus peticiones!**

**Espero que les guste este cap. y que comenten contándome qué les parece la relación Bella/Sam… es creíble? Vamos por buen camino?**

**Ustedes dirán.**

**Cariños y que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 8**

Sígueme, seguiré junto a ti,

qué más da perderse aquí,

no dices nada, por favor di

si me despido o voy contigo.

Que tu boca es mi religión,

es mi nueva fe,

tu boca es mi salvación,

oh, sálvame.

Tu boca / Christina Rosen

**Sam POV**

Después de que los muchachos de la manada se hubieron retirado, me dispuse a reunir las cosas de Leah que aún quedaban desparramadas en el departamento.

Si bien no vivíamos juntos oficialmente, ella tenía parte de su ropa en mi closet ya que dormía conmigo algunas noches, y había comprado con su propio dinero algunas cosas para el hogar común… Sólo estábamos esperando que terminara secundaria para poder dar "el gran paso".

Por eso y porque parte de mí aún la amaba, fue especialmente duro reunir sus posesiones dispersas por la casa…

Había adornos que habíamos comprado juntos, fotos de ambos en los álbumes fotográficos, el televisor que ella compró con su primer sueldo trabajando como niñera, y por supuesto, su ropa en el último cajón de mi cómoda.

En una bolsa grande fui echando los diversos objetos que le pertenecían a ella incluyendo su cepillo de dientes en el baño y hasta una caja de tampones, y por último me dirigí a recoger su ropa.

Acaricié tristemente una de sus camisetas, y no pude resistir el impulso de hundir mi rostro en ella y olerla… Lo que alguna vez desató en mí el deseo esta vez me dejó indiferente. Leah simplemente ya no tenía cabida en mi vida y eso me rompió el corazón.

En fin, fue una triste tarea y me dejó bastante deprimido, por lo que quise acabar con todo lo antes posible y cargué mi camioneta con las bolsas de ropa, objetos y el televisor y me dirigí a casa de sus padres.

Para mi buena/mala suerte el que me abrió la puerta fue su padre, Harry Clearwater, miembro del Concejo, y por lo tanto una de las pocas personas que sabía de mi imprimación… la verdadera razón por la que abandonaba a su hija.

-Buenas noches Samuel –Me saludó fríamente cruzándose de brazos.

-Buenas noches Harry… vine a dejar algunas cosas a Leah –Dije mirándolo a los ojos, enfocado en no parecer débil, en no pedir perdón… Después de todo no era mi culpa el haber imprimado, y todos los del Concejo sabían que la imprimación era una posibilidad.

Harry simplemente me hizo un gesto para que pasara y en dos viajes había dejado todo lo que traía en un sillón.

Después de salir de la casa de los Clearwater me dirigí a la playa y sin pensarlo dos veces marqué el número de Bella… sólo hablar con ella me levantaría el ánimo.

-Aló –Respondió bostezando después del tercer ring.

-Hola pequeña… te desperté? -Le pregunté extrañado, después de todo eran sólo las 9:30 pm.

-Sí… me quedé dormida escribiendo un ensayo de historia… cómo estás? –Preguntó probablemente sintiendo lo tensa que estaba mi voz.

-Bien… mal… -Dije sin poder mentirle –Acabo de devolverle todas sus cosas a Leah…

-Oh Sammy, lo siento! –Dijo ella, siempre comprensiva. Cualquier otra mujer me habría hecho las cosas aún más difíciles, pero ella trataba de consolarme… mis Ancestros habían acertado con ella… era perfecta para mí.

-Está bien, todo queda en el pasado… y es mejor así –Le dije.

-Qué más te preocupa Sam? No es sólo Leah lo que te aproblema, verdad?

-No, no es sólo Leah –Respondí -La sanguijuela pelirroja… no la hemos percibido rondando desde hace días, y eso me preocupa… si tan sólo supiéramos lo que está buscando… -Suspiré. Era agotador ser el responsable de la seguridad de la Tribu y la Manada, además de tratar de proteger a la gente de Forks, y todo sin saber específicamente por qué la sanguijuela rondaba la zona.

-Eeeem… Jacob no te lo dijo? –Preguntó Bella con voz muy baja, casi un susurro.

-Decirme qué? –Pregunté –Recuerda que Jacob y yo no estamos exactamente en términos amistosos… ni siquiera puedo percibirlo cuando está en forma de lobo.

-Oh Sam! Creo que es mejor que vengas aquí… esta no es una conversación que deberíamos tener por teléfono.

-Qué sucede Bella? Qué es lo que no me puedes decir por teléfono? –Pregunté tensándome completamente.

-Ven rápido, Charlie no va a regresar hasta un par de horas, se encuentra en una cena de la policía… vamos a poder conversar tranquilos –Respondió.

-Voy para allá –Le dije y corté la comunicación, desvistiéndome. Amarré mis shorts a mi pierna y eché a correr hacia la casa de Bella, loco de preocupación. Qué podía saber ella de los motivos de la chupasangre pelirroja? Sería acaso amiga de los Cullen? Y si ese era el caso por qué no era "vegetariana"?

Mierda! El sólo pensar que mi imprimada tuviera algo que ver con ella me hizo correr más rápido que nunca, y al llegar al bosque tras la casa de Bella me transformé aún jadeante y me calcé mis shorts, y fui a tocar la puerta de la cocina.

Bella me abrió la puerta sin ni preguntar quién era, y se lanzó contra mí en un abrazo desesperado.

Yo la atrapé en el aire y la abracé con igual fervor, sin saber qué podría tenerla tan afectada… sería verdad que conocía a la chupasangre?

-Sammy lo siento tanto! –Lloriqueó en mi hombro.

-Que lo sientes? Qué es lo que sientes? –Pregunté ansioso por consolarla –Bella pequeña, qué te pasa?

-Es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa… -hipó llorando aún más fuerte.

-Bella… shhhhhh… tranquila… todo va a estar bien sólo habla conmigo para que te pueda ayudar…

-Oh Sam! Es a mí a quién busca! Es mi culpa que toda esa gente haya muerto, Victoria me quiere a mí!

Yo no pude reaccionar por un momento, demasiado atónito al escuchar que mi Bella estaba en constante peligro mortal. Mi primera reacción fue la de estrategizar para protegerla… cómo organizaría los turnos de la manada… Mmmmmh…

-Bella te tienes que venir conmigo a La Reserva… es el único lugar seguro en este momento –Le dije tratando de controlar mi temperamento y no transformarme en su cocina…

-No puedo! Charlie… -Respondió ella.

-Bella esto es serio, no puedo arriesgarte dejándote en Forks… la pelirroja se mueve entre las líneas del pueblo y La Reserva, y como Protectores La Reserva debe ser resguardada primero… pero ahora tu eres una imprimada… -Dije pensando en voz alta –Demonios! – Rugí. Todo sería más fácil si Bella no fuera blanca… si perteneciera a La Tribu podríamos informar a su padre y seguir guardando nuestros secretos ancestrales.

-Sammy lo siento, pero no me puedo mudar a La Reserva… lo que sí puedo hacer es pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible allá para que ustedes puedan buscar Victoria.

-Aaaaagh! Esto no me gusta nada pequeña… pero por ahora tendrá que ser así, al menos hasta que hable con el Concejo… ahora explícame, por qué la chupasangre pelirroja está tras de ti?

-Fue todo un accidente… su pareja, James, trató de matarme –Dijo extendiendo su brazo izquierdo y mostrándome una cicatriz... una mordedura de vampiro… pero cómo? Comencé a temblar otra vez y Bella comenzó a acariciar mis brazos tratando de tranquilizarme –Shhhh... Sammy está bien… Los Cullen mataron a James y Edward chupó el veneno… pero es por eso que Victoria trata de llegar a mí… de acuerdo a Laurent, (el vampiro que mataron en el claro del bosque), ella me culpa a mí de todo…

-Bella cómo no me habías dicho nada de esto? –Gruñí furioso con ella.

-Porque pensé que Jacob ya te lo había dicho… -Respondió aun acariciándome. No pude evitarlo, me relajé contra su toque.

-Bella… Bella si te llegara a pasar algo –Dije con la voz ronca tratando de contener las lágrimas. Esta mujer me hacía débil y eso no debía ocurrir, pero así era… -Bella yo te amo, no puedo… no…

-Sammy… -Dijo ella abrazándome –Lo siento, soy un imán para el peligro, pero te prometo que voy a ser cuidadosa… Te voy a hacer caso en lo que me digas y voy a renunciar a Newton´s si es necesario para darte paz –Dijo tranquilizándome un poco con sus palabras –Ven conmigo –Me dijo –Te voy a dar de cenar, ya que Charlie no está aquí para comerse lo que le preparé.

Yo simplemente asentí y dejé que ella me llevara a sentarme en una silla frente a la mesa de la cocina. Me dejé acariciar y entonces me fijé en lo que ella vestía. Apenas una camiseta con tirantes y un short cortísimo. Estaba descalza y no parecía estar usando sostén.

Bella se movió por la cocina con confianza y tranquilidad, hablándome todo el tiempo de naderías, como calmando a una bestia salvaje. Pronto el bip del microondas me sacó de mi ensimismamiento y ella me puso al frente un plato enorme de canelones rellenos de ricota y espinaca.

-Espero que te guste… -Me dijo tímidamente –Supongo que prefieres comer carne, pero está congelada…

-Esto es perfecto –Dije sinceramente, relamiéndome –Ven aquí pequeña –Le dije y ella se acercó lentamente y yo la senté en mi regazo, y mientras con una mano sacaba bocados de comida, con la otra acaricié sus piernas desnudas –Está delicioso, tú lo preparaste? –Pregunté impresionado.

-Sí, es una receta de la abuela Swan… -Respondió acariciando mi cabello.

Yo cené y al terminar de comer lavé el plato y los cubiertos y tomé a Bella en mis brazos al sofá, donde me senté con ella nuevamente en mi sitio favorito… en mi regazo.

-Bella pequeña… necesito que te cuides… por mí… -Le rogué.

-Lo haré Sammy, no te preocupes… sólo quiero que ustedes tengan mucho cuidado al acercarse a Victoria… ella es muy peligrosa –Dijo a mi oído, enviando estremecimientos a todo mi cuerpo… y empeorando el estado de mi semi permanente erección.

-Ven aquí –Dije acercando su boca a la mía. Su fresco aliento golpeó mi rostro y ella me besó suavemente, delineando mis labios con su lengua –Pequeña te amo –Gemí agotado de luchar por estar en control. Me entregué a ella en cuerpo a para que hiciera de mí lo que deseara.

-Te amo, lobo –Me respondió masajeando mi cabello con sus pequeñas manos.

Bella movió sus manitas hacia mis hombros, acariciándome y masajeándome, haciéndome arcilla en sus manos. Mis labios se movieron a su cuello, donde la besé y lamí, dando rienda a las necesidades del lobo de marcar a su imprimada.

-Mmmmmh… Sam… -Gimió ella mientras mis manos recorrían desde su trasero a su cintura.

-Necesito… necesito hacerte mía… -Le dije.

-Soy tuya, lobo… en cuerpo y alma… -Me dijo apaciguando parcialmente mis necesidades.

-Vamos a tu dormitorio? –Le pregunté. Ella simplemente asintió con una dulce sonrisa y yo la tomé en mis brazos para subir la escalera y finalmente la deposité en su cama.

-Ven aquí –Dijo ella usando mis propias palabras. Yo me desnudé rápidamente y me recosté a su lado. Esta vez ella estaba a cargo, ella me haría el amor.

Bella se sentó junto a mí y me dijo

-Date vuelta, sobre tu estómago.

Yo obedecí y sus manos comenzaron a masajear mi espalda desde el cuello hacia abajo, deshaciendo nudos y relajándome como no creí posible bajo las circunstancias.

Luego bajó por mis nalgas hacia mis muslos, haciéndome gemir de necesidad y placer, y continuó por mis pantorrillas hasta mis pies. Y entonces comenzó a subir otra vez, masajeando desde mis pies hacia mi cuello, mientras yo estaba casi en un trance de relajación.

Mientras trabajaba en mí Bella murmuraba diciendo cosas como "Sammy mira los nudos que tienes en la espalda, te exiges demasiado", o "Lobo necesitas cuidar de ti… recuerda que sin ti yo también me muero…"

Cuando finalmente terminó me pidió que me girara y comenzó a masajear mi pecho y mi estómago. Yo cerré los ojos y la dejé hacer, pero le pregunté

-Pequeña… dónde aprendiste a hacer masajes así? Eres fantástica…

-Renee, mi mamá, nos inscribió en un curso de masoterapia, y aunque ella se aburrió a la segunda sesión, yo continué y lo terminé. Me alegra saber que el curso sirvió de algo… los masajes parecen relajarte –Dijo moviendo sus manos por mis caderas y evitando tocar mi evidente erección.

-Pequeña, todo lo que tú me haces me relaja –Le dije –Pero ahora ya no quiero más masajes… ahora te quiero a ti.

-Y yo a ti, dijo ella tímidamente. Yo me senté para besarla y ella se quitó su camiseta de tirantes mientras yo removía sus shorts. Bella me empujó hasta que estuve de nuevo de espaldas y comenzó a besar mi cuello –Me encanta tu cuerpo –Dijo entre lametazos y mordiscos.

-Y yo adoro el tuyo pequeña… -Dije sin poder dejar de tocarla, especialmente su perfectamente redondo trasero, que me volvía loco.

Bella y yo nos besamos por largo rato hasta que no pudimos aguantarnos más las ganas de hacer el amor. Ella se posicionó sobre mí y lentamente se sentó en mi erección, haciéndome gruñir de placer.

Ella asumió un ritmo lento y profundo, y me hizo olvidar por completo todos nuestros problemas con la manada, con la chupasangre y con Jacob. Bella era lo que yo necesitaba para ser un mejor Alpha, y a cada momento con ella lo confirmaba más.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Y? qué opinan? Bella ayuda a Sam a ser un mejor Alpha o es simplemente un problema más?**

**Ustedes son los jueces!**

**Reviews=love=actualización**


	9. Dudas

**Espero que les guste, un abrazo enorme…**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 9**

And I don't know how it gets better than this

You take my hand and drag me head first

Fearless

And I don't know why but with you I'd dance

In a storm in my best dress

Fearless

_Fearless / Taylor Swift_

**Bella POV**

Los siguientes días pasaron rápidamente. Mi rutina cambió de golpe, ya que pedí un "permiso de ausencia sin goce de sueldo" en Newton´s para poder pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible en La Reserva, a solas en casa de Sam, lo que me permitió avanzar montones en mis deberes del colegio. No era como si pudiera salir a solas a la playa, ya que si me encontraba con Leah ésta era capaz de darme la paliza que me había prometido (y que a mi juicio yo merecía).

La manada comenzó a hacer turnos de guardia alrededor de mi casa y la escuela cada vez que yo estaba en esos lugares, y toda esa situación no me dejó mucho tiempo libre para compartir con Sam, ya que cada vez que yo llegaba a su casa él salía a patrullar en busca de Victoria infructuosamente.

Tampoco podía acudir a Jacob, ya que éste había desaparecido justo después de haberse emancipado. Billy por su parte, le quitó importancia al asunto diciendo que cuando su hijo estuviera listo para volver regresaría por su propia voluntad, y que de nada servía tratar de rastrearlo. Además los recursos de la manada estaban enfocados en Victoria.

Pero yo lo extrañaba montones y no dejaba de preocuparme por mi mejor amigo…

Charlie había notado los cambios de mi rutina pero me dejaba hacer porque estaba aliviado y contento de que yo poco a poco estaba volviendo a ser la Bella de antes, así es que no cuestionó mis viajes constantes a La Reserva.

Además, Billy puede haber tenido algo que ver con la aceptación de Charlie al tener siempre una tan alta opinión de Sam y compartirla con él, lo que relajó a papá con respecto a la diferencia de edad entre nosotros. Una cosa menos de qué preocuparme.

…oOo…

La mañana del sábado desperté por el sonido de la puerta del frente al cerrarse; Charlie se iba de pesca. Miré mi reloj despertador y marcaba las 6:00 am, y ya no lo vería en el resto del día.

Decidí que ya que me había despertado me levantaría, por lo que me di una larga ducha, me depilé y exfolié y me vestí rápida y sencillamente con jeans ajustados, zapatillas de ballet plateadas y un sweater gris sobre una camiseta de mangas largas.

Tome mi chaqueta y mis llaves y partí rumbo a la tienda, donde compré los ingredientes necesarios para preparar wafles, además de huevos y tocino, y a eso de las 7:30 am ya estaba entrando en los límites de La Reserva.

Al llegar a casa de Sam golpeé la puerta. Aunque todo el mundo simplemente entraba sin golpear yo no me acostumbraba a hacerlo… tal vez por miedo a qué es lo que me podría encontrar adentro, no lo sé... Por mucho que sintiera nuestro lazo de imprimación y lo amara con desesperación, no por eso confiaba ciegamente… es una de las secuelas de haber sido abandonada por Edward… pensaba que nunca volvería a confiar a ojos cerrados.

Pero entonces Sam abrió la puerta… gotas de agua se deslizaban por su cuerpo y sólo lo cubría una toalla amarrada a su cintura… pasaron un par de segundos y todos mis miedos e inseguridades se fueron al demonio al ver la sonrisa que iluminó su rostro al verme.

-Pequeña! –Dijo abrazándome y mojando mi sweater en el proceso… pero no me importó –Tú sabes que no tienes que golpear antes de entrar!

-Lo siento-Dije y solté las bolsas que traía para preparar el desayuno. Y lo besé.

Nuestros labios se unieron hambrientos después de días de separación, y por fin la melancolía me abandonó y me vi llena de él… de su aroma, de su cuerpo… de Sam.

-Te extrañé –Dije aferrándome a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello, y él respondió levantándome en sus brazos y llevándome a su habitación. La cama aún estaba deshecha y todo olía a él, y por fin me sentí protegida…este lugar era mi oasis en el desierto, y Sam era mi agua… lo necesitaba desesperadamente, no sólo a un nivel meramente físico, sino sobre todo emocional.

-Yo te extraño cada segundo que no estás conmigo pequeña –Me dijo –Te amo… -Y sus labios volvieron a mí, suaves, húmedos y aventureros, recorriendo cada centímetro de mí que no estuviera cubierto de ropa.

Rápidamente mi sweater y mi camiseta volaron por los aires, así como mi sostén, y pude sentir su piel húmeda y limpia junto a la mía. Me provocó lamerlo y eso es justo lo que hice, recolectando gotas de humedad de su cuerpo mientras él se deshacía de mis pantalones.

-Bella… -Gruñó él contra mi cuello.

-Sammy… -Dije yo tan abrumada por lo que sentía que tenía un nudo en la garganta y me contuve con toda mis fuerzas para no llorar… cómo explicar que me abrumaba su presencia al punto de hacerme explotar en llanto?

Una vez que me tuvo desnuda Sam me tomó en sus brazos y me metió a su cama y se quitó la toalla, quedando completamente desnudo y acurrucándome junto a él.

-Estás helada pequeña –Me dijo –Ven aquí –Y me posicionó contra su cuerpo y sus manos comenzaron a acariciarme. Cada toque era perfecto, cada caricia era exactamente lo que necesitaba, y la certeza de mi amor por él terminó por abrumarme y las traicioneras lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas –Qué sucede Bella –Preguntó al sentir la humedad contra su pecho –Bella te hice daño? Alguien te hizo daño? –Preguntó desesperado. Pude escuchar un gruñido bajo y amenazador formándose en su pecho.

-N… no… no es nada –Dije llorando –Es que… siento tantas cosas… tantas cosas por ti… te amo –Dije y lloré más fuerte aún, aferrada a su cuerpo. Por qué tenía esta crisis frente a él? Por qué justo ahora? No lo sé, pero me sentía totalmente sobrepasada por mis sentimientos, nunca había sentido algo tan profundo y me aterraba.

-No llores pequeña… -me rogó –O me vas a hacer llorar a mí… -Dijo con voz ronca –Yo también te amo, no sabes cuánto… y siempre me vas a tener a tu lado.

-Hazme el amor Sam… demuéstrame cuánto me amas –Dije sin dejar de lagrimear. Me sentí ridícula, pero Sam parecía entender… lo supe por la intensidad de su mirada, por la expresión de absoluta devoción de su rostro.

Sam simplemente tomó mi rostro con una de sus manos acariciándome la mejilla y me besó profundamente, mientras su otra mano recorría mi cuerpo, no de manera erótica o posesiva, sino dulce y tranquilizadora… no teníamos apuro por llegar a la meta, nuestro objetivo era amarnos.

Sus besos luego fueron descendiendo hacia mi pecho y desde mi pecho hacia mi estómago, dejando besos ardientes a su paso. Cuando llegó a posicionar su rostro entre mis piernas las abrí sin pudor y lo dejé festinarse de mí, gimiendo de placer, abrumada por las sensaciones.

Mi orgasmo fue repentino y arrasador, y me dejó casi inconsciente por unos minutos, tiempo que Sam usó en besar su camino hasta mi rostro. Dulcemente besó mis labios sin profundizar el beso, y me dijo

-Te amo.

-Te amo –Respondí acariciando lánguidamente su cabello.

-Estás lista? –Preguntó posicionando su erección en mi entrada.

-Siempre… -Murmuré. Y él entró en mí, y fuimos uno, sin apurarnos, balanceándonos apenas, sin urgencia alargando el placer y tocándonos delicadamente hasta que yo no pude resistir más y el goce acumulado en mi bajo vientre dio paso a mi orgasmo, desencadenando el de Sam.

Quedamos los dos unidos por largo rato, sin querer separarnos un solo milímetro, sudorosos y felices, y así es como nos quedamos dormidos.

…oOo…

Desperté sola en la cama a causa del delicioso olor del tocino friéndose. Busqué entre la ropa de Sam una camiseta y me la calcé. Me quedaba más debajo de la mitad de los muslos.

Fui al baño a limpiarme un poco y a desenredar la maraña de mi cabello y una vez que me sentí más presentable fui a la cocina, donde Sam cocinaba vistiendo sólo un par de boxers que se ajustaba a cada una de sus curvas, especialmente a su trasero.

-Hola -Le dije tímidamente. Tenía un poco de vergüenza por cómo me había comportado anteriormente, llorando como una niña pequeña y todo eso.

-Hola pequeña –Dijo acercándose a mí para darme un abrazo y un beso en la frente –Tienes hambre?

-Si… -Respondí –Sam… con respecto a lo de antes… lo siento –Le dije bajando la mirada.

-Qué es lo que sientes? –Me preguntó arrugando el ceño –Pequeña… todo lo que hicimos… todo lo que sucede entre nosotros es maravilloso… yo también me siento abrumado por las emociones a veces… y adoro que tú sientas cosas tan profundas por mí como las que yo siento por ti.

-Está bien… -Acepté –Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Los wafles –Respondió.

Yo me puse inmediatamente manos a la obra y en menos de media hora teníamos un banquete frente a nosotros. Como siempre me senté en su regazo y compartimos la comida de un solo gran plato. Él me daba pedacitos de tocino en la boca y yo usaba los cubiertos en los huevos, alimentándonos a ambos.

…oOo…

Como desayunamos tanto y tan tarde nos saltamos el almuerzo, y pronto llegó la hora de preparar las cosas para la barbacoa.

Siendo la única mujer del grupo, me imaginé que de mí dependería que hubiera vegetales en el menú, por lo que después de una sesión de besos y arrumacos y una ducha rápida me puse a trabajar en una ensalada de papas, un guacamole, una ensalada de lechuga y una de tomates.

Sam mientras tanto fue a buscar carbón y comenzó a preparar la mesa del jardín para recibir a la manada. Yo estaba enormemente nerviosa de ser aceptada, especialmente considerando que la última vez que los vi Paul trató de comerme.

El primero en llegar fue Jared, quién entró cargando una enorme bolsa de pan y otra de salchichas y mostrando una amigable sonrisa.

-Hola Bella –Dijo y se acercó a besar mi mejilla como si fuera cosa de todos los días.

-Hola Jared! Cómo estás? –Pregunté feliz de que a menos uno de la manada pareciera aceptarme.

-Bien, bien! Eeeeeh… está Sam en el jardín? –Preguntó súbitamente nervioso.

-Sí, está poniendo la mesa-Le respondí.

-Eeeemmm… podría hablar con los dos por favor? –Dijo súbitamente formal.

-Sí claro –Respondí lavándome las manos y secándomelas antes de seguir a Jared al jardín. Por un momento el chico me recordó a Alice, viéndolo balanceándose en sus talones en un intento de reprimir su energía.

-Jared hermano! –Saludó Sam y se acercó a golpear su espalda y abrazarme a mí.

-Hola Sam –Dijo Jared como avergonzado.

-Jared quiere hablar con los dos, tú y yo –Le dije a Sam.

-Perfecto -Dijo Sam -Aquí estamos, para lo que necesites –Dijo señalando la mesa para que nos sentáramos. Yo fui a coger una silla para mí, pero Sam me sentó en su regazo. Me dio un poco de vergüenza estando frente a Jared, pero a éste no pareció importarle –Y? qué nos cuentas? –Preguntó Sam de un excelente humor.

-Yo… eeeeeeh… este… imprimé Dijo Jared poniéndose colorado.

-Qué? Pero eso es fantástico! -Le dijo Sam. Yo me limité a sonreírle, dándole ánimos para continuar –Y quién es la afortunada?

-Kim… tú no la conoces, ella está en la escuela de La Reserva conmigo, hemos sido compañeros de banco por años, y ayer le pedí prestado un lápiz y ella al entregármelo me miró a los ojos y BAM! Imprimación –Dijo moviendo los brazos para graficar la explosión.

-Y qué sucedió entonces? -Pregunté imaginando sus ansias por reclamarla… por reclamarse mutuamente como nos había sucedido a Sam y a mí.

-Huí –Respondió avergonzado –Sentí la fuerza de la imprimación el llamado a hacerla mía, ahí, en el salón de clases, y entonces huí…

-La dejaste sola? –Pregunté espantada. Si Sam me hubiera dejado justo después de imprimar me habría sentido enormemente rechazada, más aún al no tener explicación alguna.

-Sí –Dijo él mirando al suelo y retorciéndose las manos.

-Mierda! –Exclamó Sam –Vamos a tener que arreglar esto cuanto antes!

-Lo sé, pero no sé qué hacer… no sé cómo enfrentarla, cómo explicarle…

-Tranquilo Jared… tienes su teléfono? Sabes dónde vive? –Pregunté.

-Sí…

-Bien –Dije tomando por primera vez mi rol como imprimada del Alpha –Llama a su casa, invítala a la barbacoa…

-Y si no quiere venir? –Preguntó aterrado.

-Va a venir, su instinto va a ser más fuerte… -Expliqué –Y cuando llegue yo le voy a explicar lo que les sucedió. Si te ve a ti primero lo más probable es que terminen teniendo relaciones en el bosque antes le que le expliques nada y eso es lo último que necesitan… -Dije mirando a Sam de reojo.

-Y crees que va a funcionar? –Preguntó Jared esperanzado.

-Estoy segura –Afirmé - Anda y llámala.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Oh! Pobre Jared! Qué tal Bella de consejera? No olviden dejar sus comentarios para darme ánimo de seguir escribiendo.**

**Mil abrazos!**


	10. Problemas

**Hola a todos, aquí estamos con nuevo capi de esta historia. Aquí tenemos un pequeño giro que creo que será interesante porque me permitirá sumergirme en las costumbres tribales de los Quilute. Eso sí, recuerden que esto es un trabajo de ficción!**

**Un abrazo grande a todos quienes comentan y me agregan a sus favoritos.**

**Que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 10**

Where have you gone?

I get the strangest feeling you belong

Why does it always rain on me?

Is it because I lied when I was seventeen?

Why does it always rain on me?

Even when the sun is shining

I can't avoid the lightning

Oh, where did the blue skies go?

And why is it raining so?

_Why does it always rain on me? / Travis_

**Sam POV**

Mientras Jared y Bella conversaban sobre cómo sería la mejor manera de manejar el tema de su imprimación con Kim, la observé orgulloso.

Podía entender perfectamente por qué Taha Aki la había elegido para mí… ella me complementaba, me calmaba y me hacía más cercano a mi manada… Estoy seguro que la habría amado aún sin imprimación de por medio.

Mientras Bella y Jared llamaban a Kim, yo descendí las escaleras hacia el jardín para poder avanzar con la barbacoa. Mi parrilla funcionaba con carbón y me entretuve encendiendo el fuego y compartiendo con Paul y Embri, que aparecieron prontamente para asar unas salchichas a la espera de que llegaran Kim, Jared y Bella a compartir con nosotros.

Abrimos unas cervezas y nos sentamos a beber en la sombra… hacía un día extrañamente soleado para el mes de febrero, y comenzamos a discutir los problemas de la manada. Una vez que hubimos cubierto (nuevamente) el tema de Victoria, la sanguijuela pelirroja, dije abruptamente

-Jared ha imprimado –Les informé.

-Wow! Algo así me había imaginado cuando lo vi escapar de clases ayer… deberías haberlo visto! –Se carcajeó Paul –Parecía un alma que se la lleva el diablo!

-Entonces la imprimación es más que un evento infrecuente y único –Reflexionó Embri – Tú vienes a continuación Paul! –Exclamó.

-Mierda! De ninguna manera. No quiero nada con una puta imprimación, muchas gracias –Exclamó Paul inmediatamente.

-No es como si te fueran a ofrecer la opción –Le dije yo divertido por su vehemencia. Seguro Paul odiaría dejar sus actitudes de mujeriego para tener que centrarse en una sola mujer.

-Y es por eso que Bella está arriba con Jared? –Preguntó Embri.

-Sí, Bella quiere hablar con Kim antes de que se vea a solas con Jared, de modo que no les pase lo mismo que a nosotros… Jared imprimó y la abandonó y eso la debe haberse hecho sentir rechazada.

Minutos después un sudoroso Jared bajó al jardín a reunirse con nosotros.

-Kim está en camino –Dijo con voz ahogada –Bella la está esperando…

-No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien, al menos Kim es de La Tribu, ha escuchado las leyendas… no va a ser tan difícil para ella como lo fue para Bella… -Dije yo tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Además Kim ha estado enamorada de ti desde primer grado –Dijo Embri.

-Qué? Cómo lo sabes? –Preguntó Jared esperanzado.

-Porque la he visto escribiendo tu nombre entre corazones y flores montones de veces –Respondió Embri.

- Y por qué demonios no me lo dijiste? –Demandó Jared mientras Paul se burlaba.

-Porque tú nunca antes te interesaste en ella, no pensé que te importara! –Se defendió Embri.

-Claro que me importa! –Exclamó Jared –Entonces si puede que se tome las cosas con calma… que no me rechace…

-Si Bella no me rechazó a mí, y me odiaba, no hay posibilidad de que Kim te rechace a ti cuando lleva años amándote en silencio –Concluí.

En ese momento oímos un auto aparcar frente a mi casa y segundos después unos golpes en la puerta principal.

-Hola, tú debes ser Kim –Dijo Bella.

-Hola… sí, tú debes ser Bella? –Preguntó Kim.

-Sí, pasa… tenemos mucho de qué conversar –Respondió Bella y oímos a Kim entrar a la casa y la puerta cerrarse tras de ella.

Pasó un buen rato durante el cual Jared sudó y se paseó por el jardín en completa ansiedad, y cuando ya estábamos al punto de tener que sujetarlo para que no irrumpiera en mi casa en mitad de la conversación de las chicas, apareció en mi jardín no otro que Quil Ateara Sr.

-Samuel –Me saludó y asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento a la presencia de los demás.

-Señor Ateara –Dije poniéndome de pié ante el miembro más anciano del Concejo –Asiento, le ofrezco una cerveza?

-No, no… esta no es una visita social –Respondió quedándose rígido y de pié –Me han llegado rumores… y quiero confirmarlos porque parecen ser cosa bastante seria…

-Rumores? –Pregunté.

-Rumores –Repitió –De que te has imprimado en cierta muchacha… blanca –Dijo con disgusto.

-Es cierto –Respondí cabreado y a la defensiva –Imprimé en Isabella Swan, hija de Charlie Swan.

-Y no es ella quien solía salir con un… vampiro? –Preguntó.

-Sí, ella solía ser novia de Edward Cullen –Admití a mi pesar.

-Samuel, una imprimación nunca ha recaído en una mujer no nativa, y mucho menos en una con costumbres tan… deplorables. El Concejo no puede aceptar tu imprimación, ella no es Quilute y por sus pasadas asociaciones debería ser desterrada de nuestras tierras, no aceptada como una más de nuestra gente! –Exclamó con el rostro retorcido en una mueca de repulsión.

-Bella es mi imprimada y es parte de mi familia –Dije yo –Por lo tanto es parte de la Tribu!

-No hasta que se hayan casado con la bendición del Concejo, y en nuestras tierras! –Exclamó -Y como miembro de la manada y Alpha tu pareja no sólo te concierne a ti, sino a toda la Tribu. Ella es una amante de sanguijuelas y por lo tanto una traidora a nuestra gente!

-No le permito que hable así de Bella! –Gruñí y Paul y Jared se pusieron de pié para sujetarme antes de que me lanzara a atacar al anciano.

-Y yo no te permito que me hables de esa manera! –Respondió Quil Sr. –Puedo ver la influencia que esa… jovencita –ha tenido en ti, faltándole el respeto a tus mayores!

-Amo a Bella y ella es la imprimada del Alpha! Como Jefe de la Tribu mi palabra es final! –Rugí.

-Y por cuánto tiempo más vas a ser Alpha Samuel? –Preguntó el anciano en tono condescendiente –Jacob Black se ha emancipado, y no faltará mucho antes de que reclame su puesto como Jefe de la Tribu… y como jefe puede ordenarte dejar de ver a esa mocosa…

-Jacob no sería capaz de hacer una cosa así –Exclamé, pero no estaba tan seguro de mis palabras.

-El tiempo dirá… por lo pronto el Concejo se reunirá para estudiar tu caso y analizar si la muchacha esa es merecedora de ser la esposa de uno de nuestros Protectores… más aún, si merece ser la pareja de un Alpha.

-Sólo dígame cuando y ahí estaré –Dije entre dientes apretados.

-No sólo tú Samuel… ella debe comparecer, es ella quién será juzgada… nuestro linaje se ha mantenido fuerte porque no permitimos el mestizaje –Replicó Quil Sr. Con una sonrisa en el rostro –Y ahora me voy, no quiero interrumpir su fiesta… -Y dicho esto se dio media vuelta y salió por donde entró.

Para entonces mi cuerpo convulsionaba violentamente, y sin poder reprimirme más les ordené a los muchachos que me soltaran. Ellos obedecieron renuentemente y yo corrí al bosque, donde sin darme tiempo para desvestirme, me transformé y eché a correr.

…oOo…

Bella POV

Nuestro día con Sam había sido maravilloso, me sentía más cerca de él que nunca y estaba feliz de poder ayudar a Sam a manejar un asunto de la Tribu como era la imprimación de Jared.

-Estás segura de que funcionará? –Me dijo Jared mientras yo marcaba el número de Kim desde mi celular.

-Segura –Respondí –Al menos va a salir mejor que en el caso de Sam y yo… eso ya es un avance –Le dije guiñándole un ojo.

-Aló –Dijo Kim al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Kim? –La saludé.

-Sí, quién habla? –Preguntó.

-Soy Bella Swan, hija del jefe de policía… y amiga de Jared –Me presenté.

-Oh… y qué quieres de mí? –Me preguntó poniéndose a la defensiva… a lo mejor no debí presentarme como amiga de Jared, a lo mejor había pensado que éramos _"amigos"…_

-Jared me pidió que hablara contigo para invitarte a una barbacoa en casa de mi novio, Sam Uley –Dije pensando que a lo mejor su actitud cambiaría si supiera que yo estaba comprometida…

-Oh… bien… y cuándo? –Preguntó entusiasmada.

-Hoy, esta tarde… Yo estoy preparando las ensaladas y Sam está encargado del fuego, así es que cuanto antes puedas venir, mucho mejor! –Le dije tratando de sonar lo más amigable posible.

-Jared ya está ahí? –Preguntó ansiosa.

-Sí, está aquí, y te estará esperando para que puedan conversar –Le dije.

-Gracias por la invitación –Me dijo –Adiós.

-Nos vemos –Respondí y corté.

-Y? –Preguntó Jared aunque con su súper oído había escuchado todo lo que habíamos dicho.

-Y viene! –Dije levantando la palma para que él la chocara con la suya.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias! –Dijo él emocionado. Estábamos los dos saltando de alegría y riendo como niños.

-Jared cuando venga Kim yole voy a explicar sobre los lobos y la imprimación, y la voy a dejar para que tú respondas a sus preguntas… pero es importante que aunque tu impulso más primario te diga que la reclames trata de aguantar… habla con ella primero, Kim se lo merece…

-Está bien, así lo haré… gracias… -Me dijo abrazándome –Necesitas ayuda? Me preguntó.

-No, no es necesario, baja a jugar con los chicos mientras yo termino con las ensaladas –Le dije.

Minutos después, mientras me lavaba las manos, escuché un auto aparcarse en el frente de la casa y segundos después tocaron la puerta.

-Hola, tú debes ser Kim –Dije al ver a la chica frente a mí.

-Hola… sí, tú debes ser Bella? –Preguntó Kim.

-Sí, pasa… tenemos mucho de qué conversar –Respondí. Kim entró a la casa y cerré la puerta tras de nosotros.

-Y los demás? Preguntó Kim.

-Están en el jardín… -Dije yo indicándole que se sentara.

-Ok… -Dijo Kim un poco incómoda.

-Kim, la verdad es que te llamé por que Jared me pidió que hablara contigo. Te voy a pedir que me escuches, y confíes en mí… mi situación es muy parecida a la tuya…

-_Situación?_ –Pregunto Kim luciendo asustada.

-Oh mierda! Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé –Dije pasándome una mano por la cara –Tú mejor que yo debes conocer las leyendas de la Tribu… que descienden de lobos, la batalla contra los fríos… -Comencé. Kim asintió –Bueno, resulta que las leyendas son reales… los lobos y los vampiros existen, y Jared es uno de los Protectores… también lo son Sam, Paul y Embri…

-Oh vamos! Qué clase de broma es esta? –Dijo Kim poniéndose de pié.

-Kim lo siento, pero no es una broma… y hay más… recuerdas las leyendas de la imprimación… almas gemelas? –Pregunté tratando de mantenerme lo más calmada posible.

-Sí claro, nos las enseñan en la escuela –Dijo como si yo fuera una idiota por sólo preguntar.

-Bien… también son reales… y de hecho… Jared imprimó en ti… ayer… por eso salió corriendo de la escuela.

-Y si esto fuera verdad por qué me lo estás contando tú y no Jared? –Preguntó Kim cruzando los brazos, escéptica.

-Porque yo soy la imprimada de Sam, y pensamos que sería más fácil para ti procesar la información viniendo de una chica… aunque sea una chica blanca –Dije mirando al suelo, odiando mi palidez que me hacía tan distinta a quienes ya comenzaba a considerar como mi familia.

-Ok… -Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

-Además cuando Jared te vea… hay ciertos impulsos que deberá tratar de controlar…

-Impulsos? –Preguntó.

-El lobo debe reclamar a la imprimada, es instintivo. Y una vez que te toque tu sentirás el mismo impulso… es por eso que quise advertirte… para que sepas a qué atenerte.

-Cuando dices reclamar te refieres a… -Dijo ella sonrojándose.

-Sexo –Respondí –Yo era virgen cuando Sam imprimó en mí y la experiencia fue un tanto traumática por lo imprevisto de la situación… pero si Jared y tú saben qué esperar… a lo mejor será más sencillo para ustedes… -Expliqué.

-Bella Swan… júrame que no estás jugando conmigo… júrame que todo lo que me has dicho es cierto –Dijo ella mirándome fijamente.

-Te lo juro! –Exclamé –Jamás jugaría con algo así.

Kim se dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y yo le regalé una sonrisa completa.

-Ahora que ya lo sabes todo, podemos ir con los chicos –Le dije –Me ayudas a bajar con las ensaladas?

-Si claro –Dijo Kim. Y en ese momento escuché gruñidos y exclamaciones en el jardín. Abrí la puerta para ver qué ocurría y sólo pude ver a Sam correr hacia el bosque.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Oh no! Quil Sr. no quiere a Bella como parte de la Tribu! Jacob será capaz de mantener a Bella y Sam separados? Bella va a ser juzgada!**

**Necesito de sus reviews para continuar inspirándome en esta historia.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	11. No me arrepiento de este amor

**Hola chicos y chicas! Para que vean que los tengo presentes, aquí les tengo un capítulo nuevecito para que vean que aprecio sus maravillosas reviews.**

**No sé si volveré a actualizar durante el fin de semana, así es que si no lo hago, nos leemos la próxima semana sin falta!**

**Cariños.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 11**

No me arrepiento de este amor

aunque me cueste el corazón

amar es un milagro y yo te amé

como nunca jamás lo imaginé

debo arrancarme de tu piel

de tu mirada de tu ser

yo siento que la vida se nos va

y que el día de hoy no vuelve más

_No me arrepiento de este amor / Ataque 77 _

**Bella POV**

-Jared qué pasó? –Pregunté al ver desaparecer a Sam en el bosque. Pero Jared estaba embobado mirando a Kim y no me prestó atención –Demonios Jared! Puedes usar la habitación de invitados, pero no rompan nada –Le dije y Jared subió la escalera en 3 grandes zancadas sin ni mirarme, tomó la mano de Kim y desaparecieron dentro de la casa.

-Tranquila Bella –Me dijo Embri con una sonrisa comprensiva–Sam fue a descargar un poco de energía y ya va a regresar.

-Pero por qué? Qué le sucedió? Escuché gruñidos y gritos… -Dije preocupada.

-Quil Senior vino a hablar con Sam –Respondió Paul con cara de estar enojado –Creo que Sam es el que tiene que contarte esa conversación, pero lo importante es que Sam está totalmente cabreado, y si se lo hubiéramos permitido le habría arrancado la cabeza al viejo Quil.

-Oh por dios! Más problemas? Justo ahora que las cosas estaban un poco mejor… -Dije descorazonada.

-Bella yo… quería pedirte perdón por haber tratado de atacarte… perdí el control y no debió ocurrir… lo siento –Me dijo Paul mirándome fijamente.

-Oh Paul olvídalo… yo ya lo hice –Dije dedicándole una sonrisa para volver a mirar hacia el bosque en busca de mi lobo.

-Gracias Bella… espero que podamos ser amigos… -Me dijo Paul.

-Más que eso, yo ya los considero como mi familia... –Les dije mirándolos a los dos con una media sonrisa y suspiré –Supongo que Sam no va regresar por un buen rato… Les parece si comenzamos a comer? No creo que Jared ni Kim se unan a nosotros…

-Pensé que nunca lo dirías! –Exclamó Embri.

-Puedes ir a buscar las ensaladas que faltan? –Le pedí a Embri mientras ponía la fuente que tenía en mis manos sobre la mesa –Paul… qué tal eres para grillar?

-Soy un experto –Me aseguró.

-Bien, entonces puedes ir a buscar las hamburguesas que están en el refrigerador? No quiero entrar en la casa mientras Jared y Kim estén ahí –Dije pensando en que probablemente ya se encontraban en medio de una sesión de sexo salvaje y apasionado, reclamándose mutuamente… Bien, al menos lo estarían haciendo en una cama.

-Seguro Bella –Respondió y subió a la casa. Yo me senté en una de las sillas de jardín mirando hacia el bosque y murmuré –Regresa lobo… te necesito…

…oOo…

Una vez que hubimos comido (los muchachos se comieron una cantidad increíble de hamburguesas, salchichas, pan y ensaladas) ellos me ayudaron a recoger los platos y para entonces Kim y Jared ya se habían retirado, por lo que subí a lavar los platos y Paul y Embri se fueron a sus casas.

Prendí la radio para que la música me acompañara y mientras lavaba pensé en mi Sam, y en el peso de la manada sobre sus hombros… Qué podía haber sucedido para molestarlo tanto que había dejado mi introducción a la manada para ir a ventilar su rabia? Sam era una de las personas más calmadas que conocía, o al menos el lobo con el temperamento más estable, por lo que fuera lo que fuera lo que había ocurrido, debía ser grave.

Una vez que terminé en la cocina fui a la habitación de invitados donde encontré la cama toda desarmada, así es que abrí la ventana para ventilar y rápidamente tomé toda la ropa de cama y la metí a la lavadora. Puse sábanas nuevas y me fui a la cocina nuevamente para preparar un plato para Sam con las sobras de la barbacoa… seguro llegaría hambriento.

Mientras armaba un plato de ensaladas un par de musculosos brazos rodearon mi cintura casi haciéndome gritar de susto, pero entonces me rodeó el aroma de mi hombre… Sam estaba en casa.

-Lo siento pequeña –Me susurró al oído.

-No hay nada que sentir. Come y luego me cuentas qué ocurrió –Le dije reclinándome hacia atrás para poder sentir todo su cuerpo contra el mío.

-No te merezco –Me dijo con voz ronca al oído enviando un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo.

-Come ensalada mientras caliento la carne –Le dije poniendo un plato repleto sobre el mesón. Él se sentó y yo le pasé un set de cubiertos y una servilleta y él empezó a comer con verdadero apetito.

Yo metí en el microondas el plato de salchichas y hamburguesas que le había guardado pero me di cuenta de que probablemente eso no sería suficiente, por lo que abrí el refrigerador para preparar media docena de huevos revueltos para acompañar con pan.

Sam comió todo en silencio con la mirada baja, y yo, luego de servirle un vaso de jugo para que no se atorara, me senté a su lado sin decir palabra. Sentía la tensión entre nosotros y temía que las noticias fueran peores de lo que había imaginado.

Una vez que Sam terminó de comer y beber se limpió la boca con la servilleta y suspiró.

-Gracias pequeña… realmente estaba hambriento –Me dijo mirándome a los ojos por primera vez. Pude ver el conflicto en ellos y no resistí más la incertidumbre.

-Qué sucede Sammy? Me puedes decir? Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar? –Le pregunté tomando una de sus manos.

Sam se puso de pié y me tomó en sus brazos como a una novia y me llevó al living donde se sentó en uno de los sillones de cuero conmigo en su regazo.

-Lo siento pequeña… nunca pensé que podría ocurrir algo como lo que pasó hoy…

-Pero qué es lo que pasó? Qué es lo que el viejo Quil te dijo que te enfureció tanto?

-Es complicado… la imprimación… es un proceso del que sabemos básicamente a través de leyendas traspasadas de manera oral de generación en generación… y los Quilute hemos confiado en esas leyendas ciegamente, especialmente desde que se volvieron realidad al formarse la manada…

-Entiendo… pero qué tiene que ver todo eso con nosotros? Por qué te enojaste tanto? –Pregunté.

-Porque algunos miembros del Concejo, entre ellos el viejo Quil son más tradicionalistas… y reniegan de nuestra imprimación alegando que no puedo haber imprimado de una chica blanca –Me dijo Sam mirándome a los ojos y luciendo furioso. Comenzó a temblar y sus brazos se aferraron con más fuerza a mí, dejándome apenas respirar.

-Pero Sammy… no hay nada de qué dudar! Nuestra imprimación es real! Y tú mismo me dijiste que la Tribu tendría que aceptarme ya que tú eres el Jefe… -Le dije mientras con mis manos acariciaba su rostro y cuello –Shhhhh –Traté de calmarlo –Tranquilo lobo… yo estoy contigo… nada nos va a separar…

-Nuestra imprimación es real, pero ahora que Jacob se emancipó… me temo que en cualquier momento puede regresar a reclamar su título de Alpha de la manada impulsado por el viejo Quil… y si es así, me puede ordenar no verte más… -Me dijo entre dientes apretados, tratando de controlar los temblores que lo sacudían.

-Qué? No! –Exclamé espantada –Jacob nunca sería capaz de hacer algo así! No! –Dije, pero no estaba tan segura, ya que Jake se había negado a contestarme el teléfono desde que supo de la imprimación.

-Y eso no es todo –Dijo Sam.

-Qué más puede suceder? –Pregunté descorazonada.

-Aún si Jacob no nos quisiera separar, aún queda el Concejo… si ellos no te aprueban me pueden ordenar dejarte… y si no les hago caso el castigo puede ser el destierro. Ya no pertenecería a la Tribu, y perdería todas mis posesiones… mi casa, la ferretería… mi cultura… -Dijo en voz baja.

-Pero por qué rechazarme? Sólo por ser blanca? –Dije odiando una vez más el color de mi piel.

-Por tu color de piel y por tu pasada asociación con los Cullen… El viejo Quil y algunos otros miembros del Concejo consideran esa asociación como una traición a nuestra raza… -Dijo cada vez más tenso.

-Oh Sam! Lo siento! Lo siento tanto!... todo esto es mi culpa! –Dije y me puse a llorar.

-Cómo va a ser tu culpa? –Me preguntó Sam –Tú no sabías que tu relación con las sanguijuelas te pasaría la cuenta de este modo. No voy a decir que te entiendo, pero lo hecho, hecho está, y nuestra imprimación, nuestro amor es real. Si mi castigo es el destierro lo voy a afrontar por ti. Empezaré de nuevo en otro lugar, de alguna manera me las arreglaré… no lo sé, pero no voy a renunciar a ti.

-Sammy… no puedes dejar todo lo que posees, tu cultura y tradiciones sólo por mí… Oh dios! te amo tanto –Dije entre sollozos.

-Y yo te amo más pequeña. Ahora deja de llorar, que aún hay una esperanza…

-Esperanza? –Pregunté con voz ronca.

-El Concejo va a realizar una reunión para determinar si eres merecedora de ser la imprimada de un Protector y un Alpha… si podemos convencerlos de que sí lo eres, tal vez no tengan que desterrarme por no querer dejarte…

-Y crees que los pueda convencer? –Pregunté ilusionada.

-Billy Black y Harry Clearwater son buenos amigos de tu padre y están en el Concejo. Yo también soy miembro, pero en esta ocasión mi voto no cuenta por ser parte interesada, pero al menos puedo tratar de influenciar a los otros miembros para que voten a favor de nuestra relación.

-Y crees que resulte? –Pregunté secándome las lágrimas.

-Tengo la esperanza de que así sea… -Me dijo secando mis lágrimas con un beso en mi mejilla. Yo giré mi rostro para acomodarlo al suyo y tomé sus labios entre los míos besándolo con desesperación. Podría ser que nuevamente me viera abandonada? Me había entregado a Sam en cuerpo y alma pensando que la imprimación aseguraría que nuestro amor sería para siempre, nunca imaginando que algo tan arcaico como prejuicios raciales nos separarían.

Sam respondió a mi beso con intensidad, entendiendo mi desesperación, y me acomodó en su regazo para quedar entre mis piernas. Yo me senté sobre su erección y ambos gruñimos de placer. Rápidamente nos deshicimos de nuestras ropas e hicimos el amor apasionadamente, sin preámbulos, sino con necesidad y lujuria. Nuestros cuerpos se deslizaron entre sí con armonía y perfección, y llegamos a nuestros orgasmos al mismo tiempo, gritando simultáneamente el nombre del otro.

Cuando hubimos terminado me acurruqué sobre su cuerpo desnudo pensando que tal vez algún día no muy lejano esta cercanía nos sería prohibida… que tal vez Sam se daría cuenta de que yo no valía la pena… que no valía la pena abandonar a su manada, a su Tribu y a su cultura sólo por mí…

-Qué piensas pequeña? –Preguntó Sam mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-Cosas feas –Respondí sinceramente.

-Bella tú eres mía y yo soy tuyo, eso no va a cambiar por la opinión de un par de vejestorios del Concejo o porque Jacob Black esté celoso –Me dijo firmemente.

-Lo sé… pero aun así tengo miedo.

-Confías en mí? –Preguntó.

-Con mi vida –Respondí honestamente.

-Entonces no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Nada ni nadie nos va a separar.

…oOo…

Por la noche regresé a casa. Manejé lento ya que mi cabeza estaba demasiado llena de información y lloraba tanto que me costaba concentrarme en el camino.

Al llegar a casa el auto de Charlie estaba estacionado en la entrada, lo que significaba que mi padre estaba en casa. Y yo con cara de estropajo luego de todo lo que había llorado… Suspiré y esperé que Charlie no me prestara atención como tantas otras veces.

Estacioné la camioneta y entré a casa, y me encontré a Charlie en la cocina, calentando un plato de sobras en el microondas.

-Hola Bells! –Me saludó más contento que otras veces, debía haber ido un buen día de pesca.

-Hola papá –Dije con voz cansada.

-Qué te ocurrió? –Preguntó al ver mi rostro. Perfecto, el único día que mi padre decide ser observador yo aparezco con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

-Nada… nada… -Dije tratando de darme media vuelta y subir a mi habitación.

-Es Sam? Sam te hizo algo? –Preguntó furioso.

-Qué? No! Por supuesto que no! Sam no me ha hecho nada, todo está bien con él… es… es… -Y rompí a llorar otra vez.

-Oh Bells… qué es? Quién te hizo daño? –Dijo Charlie abrazándome incómodamente.

-Es que el Concejo de la Tribu no me quiere… -Sollocé –Porque soy blanca y solía salir con Edward dicen que no soy suficientemente buena para Sam!

-Quién dice eso? –Preguntó furioso Charlie.

-El viejo Quil… y otros… -Respondí aliviada de poder decirle la verdad a mi padre por una vez.

-Y Sam… qué dice al respecto? –Preguntó furioso.

-Que va a enfrentar el destierro si es necesario para estar conmigo… pero no se lo merece… él ha trabajado tanto por la Tribu, tanto por hacerla un lugar mejor y más seguro… y ahora lo quieren castigar por haberse enamorado de mí…

-Esto no va a quedar así –Me dijo Charlie –Ahora cálmate y anda a darte una ducha, que yo voy a velar por mi pequeña –Dijo besando mi frente y dejándome ir.

Y me sentí más en calma… Tal vez Charlie no podría hacer nada para cambiar las cosas, pero al menos tenía su apoyo y ya no tenía que mentirle excepto en lo más importante… que mi novio era un hombre lobo.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Uf! Un montón de información en este capítulo… Espero que les haya gustado y compartan sus opiniones conmigo… Está bien que Bella le haya contado la verdad a Charlie?**


	12. Hasta el cuello

**Nuevo capítulo! Y más problemas para Sam y Bella. No olviden dejar sus comentarios, y desde ya, gracias por sus favs, alertas y reviews.**

**Cariños y que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 12**

Oh I am what I am

I'll do what I want

But I can't hide

I won't go

I won't sleep

I can't breathe

Until you're resting here with me

I won't leave

I can't hide

I cannot be

Until you're resting here with me

_Here with me / Dido_

**Bella POV**

La mañana del domingo desperté abruptamente ante los gritos de Charlie. Eran las 7 de la mañana.

-Qué demonios quieres decir con que me ponga en su lugar? –Exclamó –Mi hija es una excelente muchacha y Sam tiene suerte de que ella haya puesto sus ojos en él.

Oh mierda! Papá estaba discutiendo con alguien de la Reserva… probablemente con Billy.

-No me vengas con excusas baratas! Ya sé que conoces a Bella desde que nació, pero si no eres capaz de defenderla frente a tu precioso Concejo, te puedes ir al demonio! –Dijo y colgó, jadeante de ira. Decidí hacerme la dormida, ya que no quería enfrentar mis problemas tan temprano en la mañana.

Finalmente tanto rato con los ojos cerrados me pasó la cuenta y me quedé dormida de verdad, y sólo volví a despertar ante el delicioso aroma del tocino friéndose… una de las pocas cosas que Charlie era capaz de cocinar sin ocasionar desastres.

Decidí levantarme a ayudarlo en su esfuerzo por preparar el desayuno, y me lo encontré en la cocina, ya vestido y duchado y con una cuchara de palo en la mano.

-Buenos días papá –Le dije abriendo el refrigerador para sacar los huevos.

-Buenos días Bells… -Me saludó –Estás… mejor? –Me preguntó incómodo con el tema.

-Sí, dormir me hizo bastante bien –Respondí vagamente. No es que dormir hubiera solucionado ninguno de mis problemas, pero el saber que contaba con el apoyo activo de mi padre me hacía sentir muchísimo más serena.

-Tú te encargas de los huevos? –Me preguntó.

-Sí, claro anda a sentarte –Le dije mientras ponía rebanadas de pan en la tostadora y luego me dispuse a cocinar los huevos –Fritos o revueltos? –Pregunté.

-Fritos –Respondió Charlie. Yo freí los huevos y le preparé un plato con tocino, tostadas y dos huevos y se los puse al frente mientras él leía el periódico –Gracias Bells –Me dijo.

Yo me senté a su lado y mordisqueé un trozo de tocino y preferí comer pan con mermelada. Desayunamos en silencio hasta que Charlie me preguntó

-Qué vas a hacer hoy?

-No lo tengo claro… probablemente ver a Sam… no lo sé –Dije ya que no sabía si Sam estaría de patrullaje todo el día o si tendría tiempo para mí.

-Bells… yo sé que esto que te voy a pedir va a ser difícil para ti… pero no quiero que vayas a La Reserva hasta que este asunto con El Concejo se haya aclarado. No quiero que mi hija vaya donde no es bienvenida –Dijo evidentemente incómodo y molesto.

-Pero Char… papá! –Exclamé –Es sólo un par de personas los que no me quieren, pero allá están todos mis amigos, están Jake, Embri, Jared, Paul… y Sam! No puedo dejar de ver a Sam! –Le dije aterrada de que me prohibiera ver a mi lobo –Por favor papá –Dije dándole un golpe bajo –No me hagas arrepentirme de haber confiado en ti.

-No te estoy pidiendo que dejes de ver a tus amigos ni a Sam, Bella –Dijo con un suspiro –Simplemente te estoy pidiendo que no vayas a La Push hasta que las aguas se calmen…

-Pero… pero… -Dije sin poder darle mis verdaderos argumentos, cómo explicarle que necesitaba estar en La Reserva mientras no atraparan a Victoria?

-Sin peros. Yo mismo voy a hablar un par de palabras con el viejo Quil… No voy a permitir que discriminen a mi propia hija y menos por culpa de supersticiones ridículas y de su antagonismo con los Cullen! –Afirmó.

-Papá no es necesario… -Traté de apaciguarlo.

-Nada de eso Bella –Dijo en tono de "papá". Cuando usaba ese tono yo sabía que no había nada que yo pudiera hacer. La decisión estaba tomada –Sam y tus amigos son bienvenidos en esta casa, pero mientras no se solucione el asunto del Concejo, no vas a ir donde no eres apreciada.

-Ok… -Dije y retiré los platos de la mesa para poder lavarlos. Charlie siguió leyendo el periódico y yo corrí a mi habitación en cuanto hube terminado. Inmediatamente llamé a Sam.

-Hola pequeña –Contestó al primer ring –Cómo amaneciste?

-Mmmmmmh… más o menos… tengo malas noticias… -Le dije.

-Qué pasó? Estás bien? –Preguntó inmediatamente preocupado.

-Sí, estoy bien… pero anoche Charlie me vio que había estado llorando y creyó que tú me habías hecho algo así es que le tuve que decir la verdad… que no me quieren en la Reserva por ser blanca y haber sido novia de Edward… -Admití.

-Oh mierda! Qué te dijo Charlie? –Preguntó.

-Anoche me dijo que no me preocupara, que contaba con todo su apoyo, pero esta mañana desperté con sus gritos… creo que estaba hablando con Billy, y estaba furioso.

-Ok… algo más? –Preguntó Sam tratando de serenarse.

-Sip… después del desayuno me prohibió ir a La Reserva hasta que todo este asunto se solucione…

-Oh pequeña! Pero necesito que estés aquí para protegerte! Crees que sirva de algo si hablo con él? –Preguntó Sam oyéndose angustiado.

-No… me dijo que tú y mis amigos son bienvenidos en mi casa, pero que yo no voy a ir donde no me quieren –Dije a punto de llorar al recordar que efectivamente ahora era "persona non grata" en La Push, el lugar más querido para mí de todo Forks.

-Tranquila Bella, todo esto lo voy a solucionar lo antes posible, mientras tanto voy a enviar a Paul a patrullar cerca de tu casa mientras voy a hablar con Billy Black.

-Entonces no te voy a ver hoy? –Pregunté.

-Te voy a ir a visitar esta tarde, cuando haya hablado con las personas con las que tengo que hablar –Respondió.

-Te extraño –Le dije.

-Yo más. Te amo… nos vemos –Dijo y colgó.

Mierda, mierda, mierda! Apenas empezaba el día y ya me sentía presa en mi hogar.

…oOo…

**Sam POV**

Apenas colgué el teléfono a Bella llamé a Paul para pedirle que patrullara alrededor de su casa. Luego ordené a Embri que patrullara junto a Jared alrededor de La Reserva y entonces me dirigí a casa de Billy Black.

-Samuel –Me dijo Billy al abrirme la puerta. Nada de perder el tiempo con formalidades –Pasa, tenemos mucho de qué hablar…

-Buenos días Billy, supe que recibiste una llamada de Charlie esta mañana –Lo saludé.

-Así es… está bastante molesto. Me quieres contar de qué demonios estaba hablando? –Me preguntó mientras movía su silla de ruedas hacia el living.

-Ayer Quil Sénior fue a mi casa a decirme que había miembros del Concejo que no están a favor de mi imprimación, y que no hay antecedentes de imprimaciones interraciales… además dice que Bella no es apta para ser un miembro de la tribu por su pasada asociación con los Cullen… También me dijo que cuando regrese Jacob, él reclamará sus derechos como Alpha de la Tribu y que me podrá ordenar dejar de ver a Bella… Eso es en resumen lo que sucede… -Dije tratando de entregar la información justa y de manera desapasionada.

-Mmmmmh… algo así me imaginé en base a lo que me dijo Charlie… -Dijo pensativo –Tú sabes Samuel que tú eres como un hijo para mí –Me dijo –Y eso quiere decir que apoyo tu imprimación porque sé que es verdadera. Bella es una buena muchacha y no merece ser condenada por su pasado con los Cullen… ella ya ha sufrido bastante por su error… pero con respecto a Jacob francamente no sé qué pensar. Desapareció sin dejar rastro y no se ha contactado conmigo. No lo creo capaz de tratar de romper un lazo de imprimación, pero no puedo poner las manos al fuego por él en este momento –Dijo con tristeza.

-El otro problema es que Quil Senior quiere juzgar a Bella en una reunión del Concejo para determinar si es apta para ser la pareja de un Protector y un Alpha… si el Concejo no la acepta debo dejarla, y si no la dejo enfrentaré el destierro! –Dije desesperándome cada vez que hacía un recuento de todos nuestros problemas.

-Tranquilo Samuel, vamos a hablar con Harry Clearwater, él es un hombre razonable, seguro estará de nuestra parte…

-Después de lo que le hice a su hija? Estás seguro?

-Justamente por lo que ocurrió con Leah es que creo que Harry entiende la seriedad del asunto. Además no es tu culpa, no es como si tú hubieras elegido en quién imprimar. Ánimo muchacho, y empújame a casa de Harry –Me dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

Dando un suspiro más melodramático de lo que pretendía, empujé la silla de ruedas de Billy los 300 metros de distancia hacia la casa de los Clearwater. Al acercarnos pude escuchar gritos y cosas que se rompían, y súbitamente, de la puerta trasera, escaparon dos enormes lobos desconocidos.

Corrí a la casa aun empujando a Billy y al llegar entré sin golpear la puerta y me encontré con una escena horrífica. Harry yacía en el suelo inconsciente mientras Sue lloraba y trataba de reanimarlo. Los sillones estaban volteados y la cocina se veía como una zona de desastre.

-Qué sucedió Sue? –Pregunté.

-Harry… estábamos discutiendo en familia cuando de pronto se llevó la mano al pecho y se desplomó… creo que es un ataque cardíaco… Seth y Leah estaban participando de la discusión y al ver a su padre caer se pusieron a temblar y se transformaron en lobos! –Sollozó.

-Sobre qué discutían? –Atiné a preguntar mientras sacaba mi celular para llamar al policlínico de la Reserva.

-Bella Swan y tú… -Respondió Sue mirándome a los ojos.

-Oh mierda! –Exclamé. En ese momento contestaron del policlínico y le lancé mi celular a Billy y corrí al bosque, donde me desvestí rápidamente y me transformé. Inmediatamente me vi invadido por los tumultuosos pensamientos de Seth y Leah.

_-Qué mierda está pasando Seth! Qué mierda es esto?_ –Leah

_-No lo sé! Mira Leeh, tengo cola_ –Seth

_-Mierda, tengo pelos por todos lados… por qué a mí? Qué es todo esto?_ –Leah

_-Tranquilos, yo les voy a explicar todo, quédense donde están_ –Les dije yo.

_-Sam?_ –Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

_-Debí imaginarme que tú tendrías algo que ver en todo esto!_ –Escupió Leah.

_-Cómo está papá?_ –Preguntó Seth.

_-Seth? Leah? Hola! Soy Embri!_ –Dijo Embri.

_-Embri no te metas_ –Le ordené.

_-Quién te crees que eres tú para ordenarle nada a Embri? _–Preguntó Leah cabreada. Finalmente los alcancé… los nuevos miembros de mi manada.

_-Soy su Alpha… y el vuestro –_Dije parándome frente a ellos_ -Ahora ustedes harán lo que yo les digo para que puedan volver a ser humanos. Harry está en camino al policlínico, aparentemente sufrió un ataque al corazón. Mientras antes me escuchen antes podrán estar a su lado._

_-Todo esto es tu culpa!_ –Me gritó Leah.

_-Después podemos discutir todo lo que quieras, pero por ahora quieres por favor concentrarte en lo que te voy a decir para que vuelvas a ser humana?_ –Le dije ya cabreado de su intransigencia.

_-Ilumínanos, oh gran jefe_ –Respondió sarcástica.

_-Quiero que empiecen por sus patas, enfóquense en cómo se veían sus pies, en sus dedos, sus uñas y sus huesos, los músculos y tendones de sus pies humanos… y vayan subiendo por sus piernas, imaginándose la forma de sus piernas, el largo y ancho, sus rodillas, sus muslos…_ -Los fui dirigiendo lentamente subiendo por el torso hasta llegar a la cabeza. Para entonces ambos estaban lo suficientemente relajados y concentrados –_Ahora_ –Finalicé –_Quiero que se vean en su cuerpo humano, sientan que controlan su cuerpo, su piel, sus músculos –_Dije, y entonces Seth y luego Leah comenzaron a vibrar hasta que volvieron a su forma original. Inmediatamente, yo también me transformé.

-Eeeeeeew! –Exclamó Seth –Leah está desnuda!

-No me mires, enano pervertido! –Le respondió Leah cubriéndose con las manos –Samuel vístete y tráenos algo de ropa –Me ordenó.

-Sólo por esta vez Leah, no te acostumbres, aquí el Alpha soy yo –Dije mientras me vestía y eché a correr rumbo a su casa.

Demonios! la pila de mierda que era mi vida seguía creciendo y ahora con estos 2 nuevos integrantes de la manada ya me llegaba hasta el cuello.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Oh, y ahora tenemos que lidiar con Leah encima de todo lo demás!**

**Reviews=love=actualización.**


	13. 13 es de la mala suerte

**Hola chicos y chicas! Nuevo capítulo, cargado de drama. Espero que les guste y continúen conmigo después de esto…**

**Les cuento que abrí una cuenta de Facebook como "Asallam Fic" por si me quieren agregar a sus amigos, los aceptaré a todos. Ahí pretendo publicar fotos y extras de mis historias y tener un contacto más directo con ustedes, mis lectores.**

**Abrazos a todos y nos estamos leyendo!**

**Que disfruten…**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 13**

Fuego y amor ayer noche,

hoy solo frio y desdén

y es que tu amor como azúcar

se disuelve en el café.

Déjame ver si lo acierto

ella se ha puesto a tus pies

te ha suplicado que vuelvas

y no sabes lo que hacer.

_Veleta / Lucerito_

**Bella POV**

Ese domingo esperé a Sam en vano…

Mientras esperaba, hice un aseo profundo a la casa limpiando y desinfectando todo lo que encontré a mi paso. Luego cociné cenas para Charlie para unos 4 días usando distintas recetas, de modo de dejar la comida congelada y lista para descongelar cuando yo llegara tarde de la Reserva… si es que Charlie me permitía algún día volver a poner un pié en ese lugar…

Charlie se encontraba de turno ese día reemplazando a un colega que se había fracturado una pierna jugando baloncesto, por lo que ni siquiera fue a la casa a almorzar conmigo. Me sentía como una leona enjaulada hasta que Charlie me llamó por teléfono a media tarde para decirme que Harry Clearwater había sufrido un ataque cardíaco y había muerto en el Hospital de Forks hacía pocos minutos.

Yo me ofrecí a acompañarlo a la Reserva a dar el pésame a la familia, después de todo Sue siempre había sido amable conmigo, así como Seth. Con respecto a Leah, preferí no pensar en eso hasta no encontrármela frente a frente.

Me fui en mi camioneta a la estación de policía y de ahí nos fuimos juntos en el auto de papá a La Reserva. No sé por qué, pero viajar en ese auto siempre me hacía sentir culpable de algo…

Charlie y yo no hablamos durante el viaje, él estaba verdaderamente afectado con la muerte de uno de sus mejores amigos y yo no sabía cómo consolarlo, por lo que preferí guardar silencio.

Al acercarnos a la casa de los Clearwater pude ver que había varios autos estacionados en el prado frente a la casa y montones de gente en los alrededores… probablemente la pequeña casa no era capaz de albergar a todos los visitantes.

Al bajar del auto sentí que varias personas se dieron vuelta para mirarme, pero traté de ignorar a todos para concentrarme en Charlie y en entregar nuestros pésames… ni siquiera llevábamos flores, había sido todo tan imprevisto.

Nos abrimos paso hasta el interior de la casa y ahí, en mitad del living, se encontraba Sue con la mirada perdida, los ojos rojos pero sin lágrimas y rodeada de mujeres de la Reserva… pero sus hijos no se veían por ninguna parte.

Ni tampoco se veía a Sam.

Estaría Sam con Leah y Seth? Como Jefe de la Tribu Sam debería estar presente en el velorio de un miembro del Concejo, verdad?

Envié a Sam un mensaje de texto diciendo

"_Estoy en casa de los Clearwater, donde estás tú?"_

No hubo respuesta.

Charlie y yo saludamos a Sue y nos quedamos en una esquina sin hablar con nadie. Charlie estaba demasiado apenado y cabreado con todos como para hacer vida social, por lo que pasado un rato prudente, nos retiramos aduciendo que yo tenía que prepararme para la escuela. A nadie pareció importarle.

Al llegar a casa serví la comida y Charlie comió en silencio. No lo vi llorar pero sus ojos estaban rojos, por lo que apenas pude lo dejé solo… él no necesitaba que yo presenciara su sufrimiento… Pobre Charlie!

Me fui a mi habitación a esperar una llamada o un mensaje de Sam, pero nada llegó. Traté de leer y hasta de navegar en internet, pero nada… nada me interesaba por que mi mente estaba enfocada en Sam y en Leah… juntos.

Esa noche no dormí casi nada, mi sueño plagado de pesadillas a la espera de que Sam tocar mi ventana o se comunicara de alguna manera.

El día lunes fui al colegio en modo automático, como un robot, yendo con el flujo del día, sonriendo a medias y respondiendo a quienes me hablaban, pero sin tener idea de qué es lo que me estaban diciendo.

Y por dentro… por dentro estaba cada vez más enojada. Qué demonios le podía haber sucedido a Sam para no responder a mis llamadas o mensajes? Es que se había arrepentido de lo nuestro?

Mierda! Odiaba esa situación, odiaba mi propia inseguridad, odiaba a Edward y a Jacob por abandonarme, es que estaba destinada a que todos los hombres que amaba me dejaran?

Oh! estaba comportándome como una adolescente melodramática y lo sabía, pero qué hacer? Me sentía insegura y cabreada y sin saber a quién acudir.

Por la tarde fui a hablar con la señora Newton para recuperar mi trabajo. Afortunadamente aún no encontraban a mi reemplazo y Mike estaba feliz de tenerme trabajando los turnos con él. Me quedé a ayudar a ordenar nueva mercadería sólo por tener algo qué hacer, ya que mi teléfono aún no sonaba.

Y así pasó el día.

Por la noche Charlie llegó a casa agotado y me pidió que lo acompañara al funeral de Harry al día siguiente. Por supuesto yo acepté… Cualquier excusa servía si me acercaba a La Reserva. Si me acercaba a Sam.

El día martes no fui a la escuela. En lugar de eso debí planchar mi único vestido negro y buscar entre mi ropa interior un par de medias. Afortunadamente contaba con un par de zapatos adecuados y tomando mi cabello en una coleta estaba lista… no consideré de buen gusto usar maquillaje.

Charlie parecía haber adelgazado en los últimos días… se veía cansado y maltrecho en un traje negro que le quedaba demasiado grande y luciendo grandes ojeras.

-Vamos en mi camioneta? –Le pregunté –Yo conduzco –Le dije. Él simplemente se limitó a asentir.

-No deberíamos parar por flores? –Pregunté más por hacer conversación que por otra cosa. Charlie nuevamente asintió, por lo que nos dirigí a la única florería de Forks, que proveía las flores para cada evento, muerte y nacimiento del pueblo.

Elegí un gran arreglo floral de rosas bancas y partimos nuevamente. Media hora después estábamos entrando a La Reserva.

Nos dirigimos directamente al cementerio, donde ya se había reunido una buena cantidad de gente y aparcamos la camioneta.

Nuevamente llamamos la atención, éramos los únicos blancos en una ceremonia tribal. La lluvia comenzó a caer y abrimos nuestros paraguas mientras Quil el viejo tomaba la palabra. No entendimos nada, ya que habló en Quilute, pero pareció ser un discurso emotivo, después del cual un grupo de hombres jóvenes, entre los que destacaban Paul, Jared y Embri, cargaron el cajón y lo pusieron en el hoyo en la tierra.

Cánticos comenzaron a sonar y lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas. Charlie se aferró a mí y me tomó la mano… por primera vez desde que yo tenía 8 años o algo así.

Disimuladamente busqué entre la multitud a Sam y no lo pude encontrar.

Una vez que los cánticos terminaron distintas personas dieron su despedida a Harry en voz alta. Algunos en Quilute y otros en inglés… Charlie abrió la boca para hablar un par de veces, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta… estaba demasiado afectado para decir nada.

Cuando la ceremonia estaba llegando a su fin, de entre la multitud apareció una figura alta y esbelta, una figura que reconocería en cualquier parte… Sam.

Por primera vez en días sonreí sinceramente al verlo, e incluso di un paso en su dirección, pero en ese momento me di cuenta de que venía del brazo de Leah, quién lloraba y temblaba visiblemente. Sam me vio entre la gente, era fácil reconocerme, pero su mirada no se suavizó y no la soltó, si no que la abrazó por la cintura con sus fuertes brazos, y yo creí morir de dolor.

Leah siguió la mirada de Sam y al verme me dio una mirada cargada de odio y se recargó contra él.

Aferré con fuerza mi paraguas hasta que mis nudillos estuvieron blancos, y afortunadamente Charlie no vio nuestro intercambio de miradas, demasiado perdido en su propio dolor.

Humillada por esa demostración publica de apoyo con Leah aún frente a mí, bajé la cabeza y silenciosas lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que Charlie dijo que era hora de irnos. Nunca antes estuve tan contenta como en ese momento de escapar de la que siempre consideré mi segundo hogar… La Reserva.

Llegamos juntos a casa Charlie y yo y él dijo que no tenía hambre y se retiró a su habitación. Yo de todos modos le preparé un sándwich y se lo dejé en la cocina y me fui a mi cuarto a llorar hasta quedarme dormida.

Cuando desperté calculé que sería media tarde. Me sentía morir, me dolía la cabeza y tenía los ojos hinchados… Tomé mi bolso para ver la hora en mi celular (que aún estaba en silencio) y vi que tenía un montón de llamadas perdidas de Sam… llamadas hechas después del funeral.

Me resistí a devolverle las llamadas, yo sabía que sólo serviría para que terminar conmigo diciendo que elegía a Leah, a sus tradiciones y a su Tribu, y no me sentía preparada para enfrentarme a esa cruda realidad… yo no era suficiente.

Me di una ducha y traté de deshincharme la cara usando compresas frías. Mantuve mi celular apagado y el teléfono de la casa descolgado.

Por la noche di de cenar a Charlie y me arrastré a la cama, donde me di vueltas por horas sin poder conciliar el sueño.

El día miércoles fui a la escuela y a trabajar tratando de no dejar que la desesperación me tragara. Estaba más triste que nunca, aún más destrozada que cuando Edward me abandonó, por que ésta era la tercera vez que me ocurría, lo que implicaba claramente un problema serio conmigo.

Al encender mi celular por la noche tenía decenas de llamadas perdidas y mensajes. No quise escuchar ninguno y simplemente los borré. Si Sam era tan hombre como para querer terminar conmigo, al menos debía hacerlo frente a frente, pero no, Sam no se había aparecido por mi casa y yo no iría a La Push... donde nadie me quería.

Decidí ducharme y ponerme pijama temprano. Cuando bajé a la cocina a buscar una manzana para cenar, Charlie me atrapó.

-Bien Bella, me vas a decir qué es lo que sucede entre tú y Sam? .Me preguntó.

-Nada… ya no pasa nada entre nosotros –Respondí con voz ronca, tratando de controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar.

-Samuel llamó a la estación de policía –Me dijo mirándome a los ojos –Quería hablar contigo.

-Y por qué demonios estaría yo en la estación de policía? –Respondí sin filtro.

-Lenguaje Isabella! –Me reprendió Charlie antes de continuar –Sam dice que no le contestas el teléfono de la casa ni tu celular, y quiso tratar de que yo intercediera por él para que le vuelvas a hablar.

-Sam eligió –Le dije a Charlie –Sam eligió a su Tribu, y está bien… lo entiendo… es sólo que ahora tiene remordimientos de conciencia y debe querer pedirme perdón. Pero yo no quiero saber más de él ni de ninguno de los Quilute… No quiero saber de ningún hombre excepto de ti! –Le dije a Charlie estallando en llanto.

-Bella… -Dijo Charlie abrazándome –Sam es un buen muchacho… deberías al menos escuchar lo que tiene que decir…

-Estás de su parte? –Reclamé.

-Hija, yo estoy siempre de tu parte, por lo mismo quiero que escuches a Sam… no me gusta verte sufriendo, mucho menos en base a supuestos…

-Me engañó! –Sollocé.

-Te consta? –Me desafió.

-No –Dije –Pero tiene que ser así… tiene que ser así…

-Bella hija no sufras innecesariamente… la vida es muy corta para vivirla con rencores y penas… -Dijo mientras me acariciaba la espalda –No te estoy pidiendo que vuelvas con Sam, esa es tu decisión, pero al menos dale una oportunidad de explicarse, para que si las cosas no resultan, tengas un cierre apropiado… Y entonces yo le puedo disparar - Agregó.

-Le dispararías por mí? –Le pregunté sonriendo entre lágrimas. Sabía que estaba bromeando.

-Por ti Isabella, cualquier cosa –Respondió Charlie besando mi frente.

-Gracias papá –Le dije de todo corazón. Si había un hombre en mi vida que siempre me sería incondicional, ese era mi padre.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Sam regresó con Leah? Por qué ignoró a Bella en el funeral? Qué demonios sucede con esta historia? Todo a su tiempo chicos, regálenme sus reviews y prometo responder.**


	14. Te extraño

**Hola chicos y chicas! Capítulo extra largo porque me regalaron extra reviews en el capítulo anterior.**

**Este va dedicado a Guada, que me recibió súper bien en Facebook, y a los que aún no me han agregado como su amiga, no lo duden, los mantendré informados de mis actualizaciones y podrán encontrar material extra de mis historias.**

**Un abrazo a todos quienes leen, me agregan a sus favs y comentan, lo aprecio de corazón.**

**Que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 14**

Te extraño

como se extrañan las noches sin estrellas

como se extrañan las mañanas bellas

no estar contigo, por dios que me hace daño.

Te extraño

cuando camino, cuando lloro, cuando río

cuando el sol brilla, cuando hace mucho frío

porque te siento como algo muy mío.

_Te extraño /Luis Miguel_

**Sam POV**

Cuando llegué a casa de los Clearwater a buscar ropa para Leah y Seth, ya se habían llevado a Harry al Policlínico de La Reserva y no había nadie. La puerta estaba abierta y aún todo estaba en desorden.

Al entrar a la casa me tomé unos minutos para analizar la situación… Nunca en la historia de nuestra Tribu había existido una mujer-lobo, y el hecho de que esa mujer fuera Leah lo hacía aún peor… No es que yo fuera machista pero la logística de tener a mi ex novia metida en mi cabeza cada vez que nos transformáramos juntos era simplemente insoportable. Leah no me dejaría vivir en paz y la culpa sería cada vez más fuerte al tener que saberla viéndome disfrutar de la felicidad que mi imprimación me entregaba… mi Bella.

Por otro lado, estaba Seth, un chico con el que no creía tener problemas en el futuro, ya que era simpático, alegre y optimista, pero tenía sólo 15 años! El pobre chico vería cortada su adolescencia de golpe para asumir responsabilidades de adulto, y no había nada que pudiéramos hacer para retrasar su proceso. Seth ya se había transformado y en consecuencia, era parte de la manada.

Resignado a lo que me depararía el futuro, entré a la habitación de Leah y me vi asaltado por mil recuerdos... en este lugar había pasado horas eternas en compañía de mi Leeh… la mujer que parte de mi corazón aún amaba.

Sacudí la cabeza_, eso es cosa del pasado_, me dije, _ahora tengo a mi Bella_, y me dirigí al cajón que sabía era el de la ropa interior y saqué una combinación de algodón. Leah no querría terminar desgarrando sus piezas más atractivas cuando volviera a perder el control… y seguro que lo haría, Leah siempre ha tenido un carácter de mierda.

Luego saqué una solera de su clóset y me dirigí a la habitación de Seth. Ahí me era menos familiar la ubicación de las cosas, pero en su caso sólo necesitaba unos shorts y listo. Abrí un par de cajones y encontré lo que buscaba.

Fui a la cocina y saqué una bolsa de supermercado para meter toda la ropa y me encaminé corriendo hacia el bosque, donde aún me esperaban los hermanos Clearwater completamente desnudos.

-Ya era hora, mandaste a un sastre a coser la ropa? –Preguntó Leah siempre sarcástica. Simplemente la ignoré.

-Gracias Sam… No me trajiste una camiseta? –Preguntó Seth cuando le extendí la bolsa.

-No Seth, de ahora en adelante sólo vas a usar shorts hasta que aprendas a controlar a tu lobo… no vale la pena destrozar todo tu vestuario –Le dije mirando hacia La Reserva.

Una vez estuvimos todos vestidos nos dirigimos corriendo al Policlínico, donde nos informaron que debido a la grave condición de Harry lo habían trasladado al Hospital de Forks. Afortunadamente ya no trabajaba en ese lugar el doctor colmillos, o no hubiéramos permitido el traslado jamás.

Leah, Seth y yo decidimos ir a mi casa por mi camioneta e ir inmediatamente al hospital. El viaje fue silencioso. Seth tenía lágrimas en los ojos y Leah lo abrazó sin decir palabra, mirando por la ventanilla. Yo traté de no interrumpir su momento y manejé sumido en mis propios pensamientos. Aparentemente mis planes con Bella tendrían que ser pospuestos, ya que probablemente pasaríamos el día en el hospital.

Al llegar al hospital estacioné la camioneta y Seth y Leah saltaron del vehículo antes de que yo pudiera apagar el motor y corrieron hacia el mesón de recepción de urgencias.

-Harry Clearwater? –Preguntó Leah a la recepcionista.

-Son familiares? –Preguntó la muchacha.

-Son los hijos –Respondí antes de que Leah le contestara alguna pesadez.

-Oh… bien… está en cirugía… su esposa y amigos están esperando en la sala de espera del segundo piso –Respondió.

-Gracias –Dije mientras Seth y Leah ya volaban escaleras arriba.

En la sala de espera estaba Sue, Billy, Quil Sr y otros 5 o 6 renombrados miembros de la Tribu. Nos saludamos con asentimientos de cabeza y Seth y Leah corrieron hacia su madre.

-Cómo está? –Pregunté a Billy en voz baja.

-Mal –Respondió –Ahora le están haciendo una cirugía a corazón abierto, pero dicen que las posibilidades son lejanas… tú sabes que Harry nunca se cuidó... creo que está en las últimas…

-Mierda! –Mascullé al ver que Leah y Seth levantaban sus miradas hacia mí… habían escuchado nuestro pequeño intercambio y se encontraban temblando fuertemente.

-Sam, sácalos de aquí! –Me ordenó Billy y yo tomé de la mano a Leah y a Seth del cuello y corrimos escaleras abajo y hacia el bosque una vez que salimos del edificio. Ni bien nos hubimos perdido de vista, Seth y Leah explotaron en bolas de pelo gigante. Seth comenzó a aullar recostado en el suelo, y Leah comenzó a atacar un árbol con sus dientes.

_-Seth, Leah, basta!_ -Les ordené. Aunque ambos se resistieron no les quedó más alternativa que aceptar mi autoridad.

-_Nuestro padre está muriendo y no nos dejas ni siquiera descargar nuestras frustraciones?_ –Preguntó Leah furiosa.

-_No podemos tener a Seth aullando tan cerca del pueblo, y lo mismo va con tus afanes de leñadora, estás dejando marcas reconocibles para cualquier cazador. Vamos a quemar esa energía extra que tienen, y lo vamos a hacer patrullando. Embri, estás ahí? _–Pregunté_._

_-Sí Sam –_Respondió Embri mostrándome una imagen de su locación.

_-Bien, ándate al hospital, nosotros te vamos a relevar en el patrullaje, y tú nos vas a mantener informados de cualquier cambio que haya en la condición de Harry, de acuerdo? _–Le pregunté.

-_Sí Jefe_ –Respondió Embri y perdimos contacto.

_-Para qué demonios tenemos que patrullar?_ –Preguntó Leah mientras corríamos por el bosque.

_-Porque somos Protectores Leah, por eso –_Respondí.

_-De quién estamos protegiendo a la Tribu ahora? _–Preguntó Seth.

_-De una sanguijuela llamada Victoria_ –Les dije mostrándoles imágenes en mi mente de ella y las razones por las que estaba rondando Forks.

_-Quieres que defendamos a tu mugrosa Bella Swan! _–Me acusó Leah gruñéndome furiosa.

_-Esa sanguijuela ha matado gente en Forks Leah. La razón por la que sigue volviendo es irrelevante, debemos detenerla, para eso fuimos creados _–Respondí.

_-No lo entiendo Samuel, estás poniendo a la Tribu en riesgo al permitirle la entrada a esa mocosa y a cambio de qué? Qué tiene ella que te embrujó de esa manera?_ –Preguntó Leah sonando un poco más razonable.

_-Ella es mi imprimada_ –Le respondí, mostrándole el momento en el que me di cuenta de que Bella Swan era mi mundo, mi todo, y cómo los lazos que me unían a otras personas dejaban de importar, todo por ella, la única, Bella.

_-Imprimación? Estás hablando en serio? _–Preguntó Leah desconcertada –_Pensé que esas eran historias de viejas… pobre Jacob… con razón desapareció… Jacob era un lobo verdad?_

_-Sí, es un lobo reciente, lo lleva siendo menos de un mes, pero el problema es que al saber de mi imprimación con Bella él se emancipó de la manada… _-Admití.

_-Yo quiero hacer eso, emanciparme…_ –Dijo inmediatamente Leah.

_-No puedes_ –Respondí.

_-Ándate a la mierda Samuel, claro que puedo. Me declaro emancipada! _–Exclamó.

_-La única razón por la que Jacob pudo emanciparse es porque él es el legítimo Alpha de esta manada… él tiene el derecho de reclamar su título en el momento que lo desee, y yo no se lo voy a pelear –_Le expliqué.

_-Legítimo Alpha? Eso tiene que ver con las líneas de sangre?_ –Preguntó Seth que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio.

_-Exacto _–Respondí –_Yo sólo soy el Alpha porque fui el primero en convertirme en lobo y soy hasta ahora el más fuerte de la manada._

_-Humph!_ –Resopló Leah y seguimos corriendo en silencio hasta llegar al borde de las líneas territoriales.

_-Qué es ese olor?_ –Preguntó Seth tapándose el hocico con una pata –_Huele a algodón de dulce con… cloro! Puaj!_

_-Eso_ –Respondí –_Es el olor de la sanguijuela pelirroja que estamos buscando. _

-_Demonios, huele horrible! _–Se quejó Seth.

_-No sé cómo tu noviecita lo soportaba cuando era novia de uno de los Cullen_ –Dijo Leah.

_-Leah deja de atacar a Bella, ella no tiene la culpa de lo que está ocurriendo… ninguno de nosotros la tiene! Ya te mostré que la imprimación es absolutamente involuntaria_ –Le dije.

_-Eso no significa nada… -_Me dijo ella con la voz llena de tristeza –_El daño está hecho de todos modos… y ahora mi padre está muriendo y nosotros estamos atrapados en estos cuerpos de lobos!_

_-Leeh por favor entiende… si vamos a compartir una sola mente mientras seamos lobos debemos tratar de ser civilizados! Nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño!_

_-Pero lo hiciste Samuel, y por muy Gran Jefe que seas no me puedes obligar a que me guste esta situación_ –Respondió ella –_Y no me digas Leeh!_

_-Leeh no te enojes más! –_Le dijo Seth.

_-Está bien Seth… ya no vamos a discutir más… no hay nada más de qué hablar._

_-Sam? Estás ahí?_ –Preguntó Embri.

_-Sí, aquí estamos, en la Línea Sur del tratado _–Respondí.

_-Tienes noticias de papá? –_Preguntó Seth entusiasmado.

_-Sí… lo siento muchachos… Harry falleció… su corazón no resistió la operación y falleció hace unos 10 minutos._

_-Gracias Embri, regresa al hospital y mantennos informados. Llama a Paul y a Jared y que apoyen a Sue en lo que necesite_ –Dije con un nudo en la garganta.

Leah y Seth comenzaron a aullar y yo los dejé expresar su dolor en silencio. Pasmos horas corriendo y llorando, corriendo y destrozando árboles a nuestro alrededor, y así pasó la noche del domingo.

En algún momento de esa noche horrible nos quedamos dormidos en forma de lobos, y en forma de lobos despertamos. Seth y Leah apenas habían descansado pero estaban tan alterados que ni a pesar de todo lo que intenté guiarlos para que se volvieran a transformar en humanos, nada resultó.

El día lunes Jared, Paul y Embri se turnaron para patrullar alrededor de La Push, mientras nosotros seguíamos corriendo a ciegas, hasta que dimos con un rastro fresco de la sanguijuela Victoria cerca de la frontera con Canadá.

Nos movimos hacia el mar a toda velocidad y nos encontramos con un rastro de sangre humana que subía por el tronco de un árbol. Al mirar hacia arriba pudimos comprobar que Victoria se encontraba alimentándose en la copa del árbol de un pobre campista. Al menos el hombre parecía estar muerto.

La pelirroja soltó el cuerpo y echó a correr, pero nosotros fuimos más rápidos, atacando por tres flancos distintos. Leah era sorprendentemente rápida y tenía una enorme necesidad de romper y desgarrar cosas… y fue eso justamente lo que hizo con el brazo de Victoria.

La sanguijuela chilló y se giró para enfrentar a Leah, pero ésta fue demasiado rápida y evitó el golpe, el que recayó en el pobre Seth, que voló por los aires y chocó contra un árbol, derribándolo.

Leah se cabreó aún más y mientras yo atacaba por la retaguardia ella le arrancó un trozo de pierna a la sanguijuela.

Después de eso simplemente desmembramos a Victoria y vino la parte difícil… debíamos hacer fuego para quemar los pedazos.

Yo me tuve que convertir en humano y tomar dos palitos y hierba seca y frotarlos mientras Leah verificaba las heridas de Seth, que afortunadamente no habían sido nada grave, simplemente un hombro dislocado. Me demoré varios minutos pero finalmente logré hacer fuego… Luego tomé uno de los brazos de Victoria (que aún se retorcía) y usé el veneno como combustible.

Pronto tenía una perfecta pila funeraria de la que salió un espeso humo de color púrpura.

Entonces me acerqué a Seth y puse su hombro en su lugar y volví a mi forma de lobo.

_-Están todos bien?_ –Me preguntó Paul frenético mientras corría hacia nosotros.

_-Todos bien, gracias a Leah_ –Respondí –_Eres una gran guerrera Leah, felicitaciones._

_-No fue nada… al menos había una zorra a la que le pude arrancar la cabeza _–Me dijo desdeñosamente.

_-Tú también estuviste muy bien Seth, buen trabajo_ –Le dije.

_-Gracias_ –Dijo él tratando de apoyar su pata nuevamente.

_-Creen que puedan volver a ser humanos pronto_? –Pregunté. Ya era media tarde del día lunes y el velorio de su padre estaría teniendo lugar en ese momento.

_-Podríamos intentarlo… -_Dijo Seth.

_-Seguro… intentémoslo –_Dijo Leah.

Y lo intentaron… por horas. Y no hubo resultado. No sé si sería la pena de la muerte de su padre, el shock de haberse convertido en lobos o la adrenalina de haber matado a su primer vampiro… tal vez eran todas las anteriores, pero como sea, ninguno de los dos se pudo volver humano por más que lo intentamos.

Esa noche la volvimos a pasar en el bosque y Leah y Seth aullaron a la luna en duelo por su padre.

El día martes era el funeral de Harry, y nuevamente pasamos horas tratando de convertirlos sin resultado. Ambos estaban débiles y agotados, debido al poco sueño y la falta de alimento, ya que Leah se negaba a comer carne cruda y Seth seguía el ejemplo de su hermana.

_-Ya está bien!_ –Exclamé de pronto –_Esta es una orden Alpha, no una petición, una orden! Transfórmense en humanos ahora!_ –Dije con un timbre de autoridad en mi voz. Esto era algo a lo que no quería llegar, forzar la transformación podía ser un proceso doloroso e incómodo, pero peor sería para Leah y Seth perderse el funeral de su padre.

Ambos comenzaron a temblar y después de varios minutos finalmente se transformaron en humanos, quedando en el suelo, agotados.

-Bien, ahora debemos correr a la Tribu a buscar algo de ropa –Les dije.

-Estamos desnudos… Leeh estás desnuda! –Dijo Seth tapándose los ojos.

-Madura Seth! –Le dijo Leah dándole un empujón y quitándole importancia.

-Por qué la primera mujer desnuda que veo en vivo y en directo tiene que ser mi hermana? –Se quejó él haciendo aspavientos de mirar en cualquier otra dirección menos hacia Leah.

Yo tampoco la quería mirar, aunque conocía su cuerpo a la perfección. Me parecía que sería como engañar a Bella… Bella! Mierda! Ya estábamos a martes y yo había quedado de ir a verla el domingo! Esperé que ella pudiera entender que estaba completamente incomunicado… bueno, ya habría tiempo de explicar.

Corrimos por un par de horas hasta llegar a casa de los Clearwater y mientras Leah se vestía Seth me prestó un short de Harry que usé hasta llegar a mi casa y buscar un par de Jeans y una camiseta para asistir al funeral.

Luego, los tres nos dirigimos al cementerio, donde la ceremonia ya estaba casi terminando.

Leah inmediatamente comenzó a temblar, y Seth comenzó a llorar. Los sujeté a ambos de un brazo a cada uno, listo para echar a correr de ser necesario.

Seth se acercó a su madre y yo lo solté, sosteniendo a Leah que en ese momento rompió a llorar. Nos acercamos al ataúd y pude ver a Bella con su padre en un rincón. Me alegré de verla, mi lazo de imprimación casi me estaba ahogando en su ausencia, pero en ese momento Leah murmuró

-Zorra! Cómo se atreve a venir? La voy a matar!

Y comenzó a temblar violentamente mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Yo debí aferrarla por la cintura con ambos brazos y pude ver la mueca de dolor en el rostro de mi Bella.

Pero qué podía hacer? Si soltaba a Leah sería capaz de transformarse o de atacar a Bella en forma humana… no, debía esperar hasta después del funeral.

La ceremonia término poco después y los Swan se retiraron inmediatamente. Yo acompañé a Leah y Seth a su casa y mientras ellos compartían con su madre traté de llamar a Bella… pero no me respondió.

Llamé una y mil veces, le dejé recados y ya estaba listo para partir a su casa a buscarla cuando Quil Senior apareció en casa de los Clearwater diciendo

-Samuel, es urgente! Quil se transformó!

-Qué? Otro lobo? Pero si acabamos de matar a la sanguijuela pelirroja! –Exclamé.

-Anda a su casa de inmediato! Quil tiene a sus padres encerrados en su habitación no los deja salir!

Aaaaaaaaah! Mierda! Necesitaba ir a casa de Bella inmediatamente, necesitaba decirle que no había nada entre Leah y yo, pero los deberes de la manada eran primero…

Corrí a casa de Quil y me lo encontré en forma de lobo en el living de la casa, los muebles destruidos y el resto desordenado, y pude escuchar a sus padres encerrados en su habitación.

-Quil, tranquilo –Dije desde la entrada –Soy Sam –Hablé calmadamente comenzando con la cantinela de siempre…

…oOo…

Horas después logré que Quil se relajara lo suficiente como para volverlo a la forma humana, y aproveché de llamar a Bella un par de veces más sin resultados.

Por la noche tuvimos una reunión de la manada en mi casa. Asistieron Paul, Jared, Embri, Leah, Seth, Quil y Billy Black. Discutimos las leyendas y el organigrama de la manada, por ahora mi Beta seria Paul, ya que Jared estaba recién imprimado y tenía la cabeza en las nubes.

Por la noche debí quedarme en forma de lobo con Quil, Leah y Seth, los tres estaban demasiado inestables como para dejarlos regresar a sus casas, por lo que nos internamos en el bosque.

Al día siguiente hablé con Jared para que se hiciera cargo de mi ferretería ya que llevaba varios días cerrada en medio de todo el caos de los días pasados, y aproveché la ocasión para llamar a Bella. Nuevamente no me contestó.

En mi desesperación llamé a Charlie a la estación de policía, y me respondió duramente.

-Hola.

-Jefe Swan? Habla Sam Uley… llamaba para saber sobre Bella…

-Qué demonios quieres saber? No está aquí conmigo, si eso es lo que te preguntas –Respondió.

-No… me preguntaba cómo está ella… no me quiere contestar mis llamadas ni mis mensajes.. yo… yo amo a su hija, señor –Dije patéticamente.

-Pues no lo parece, ella ha estado llorando desconsolada por los últimos dos días –Respondió.

-Yo… tengo obligaciones en La Reserva, usted lo sabe, sobre todo con la muerte de Harry… pero Bella es mi prioridad señor, sólo le pido a Bella que me conteste el teléfono, que me dé una oportunidad de explicarme…

-Veré lo que puedo hacer –Respondió reacio.

-Muchas gracias señor.

-Sí, si… ya veremos si Bella quiere hablar contigo. Yo no te prometo nada, pero voy a hablar con ella.

-Gracias… eso es todo lo que le pido.

-Adiós Sam –Dijo secamente.

Adiós, señor –Dije cortando la comunicación.

Y ahora, todo quedaba en manos de mi suegro.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Próximo capítulo, Sam hablará con Bella… se merece que lo perdonemos?**

**Reviews=love=actualización**


	15. Please forgive me

**Hola a todos! Como ven, nuevamente sus reviews me hicieron escribir extra-rápido, y tienen atualización de fin de semana!**

**Muchos me pidieron que hiciera sufrir a Sam, otros me dijeron que ya había sufrido lo suficiente… y Bella es Bella y tiene sus propias ideas sobre cómo solucionar las cosas. Veremos si les parece bien.**

**Abrazos a Lunático, CaroBereCullen, Fran Ktrin Black, Amy, Kalifornia Vultiri, darky 1995, Alba 04, Bella Jett, Mara, Flowers 19, Miraura 21, Tast Cullen, nico loquis, vanessa lovengood, Ally, lobalunallena, TheLifesSeller, Karen Swan, MaGa Cullen, Diana Lapislazuli, KORE, mariee y Blapagu y tantos otros por sus constantes reviews y apoyo en esta historia. No siempre alcanzo a responder a todas sus reviews pero atesoro cada una de ellas.**

**Y basta de mí, vamos a la historia, que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 15**

So if you're feeling lonely, don't

You're the only one I'll ever want

I only want to make it good

So if I love you, a little more than I should

Please forgive me, I know not what I do

Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you

Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through

Please forgive me, if I need you like I do

Please believe me, every word I say is true

Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you

_Please forgive me / Bryan Adams_

**Bella POV**

Esa noche tampoco pude dormir… Me di vueltas en la cama tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda pero la presión que sentía en el pecho no tenía nada que ver con mi disposición en la cama… tenía que ver con la ausencia de Sam.

Maldito traidor! No pude evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran por mis mejillas al recordar la escena en el funeral, su mirada ausente y sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Leah… y la mirada de triunfo y desprecio que ella me regaló.

Mierda! Pero Charlie tenía razón… tenía que escucharlo, no podía dejar que nuestra relación muriera así, después de todo Forks es un pueblo muy pequeño y las posibilidades de topármelo en cualquier lado eran enormes.

Ok… le contestaría el teléfono la próxima vez que me llamara… entonces decidiría lo que haría y si es que me convencía de darle una oportunidad de explicarse.

-Humph! –Resoplé. _Explicarse_… cómo podría explicar lo inexplicable? Se suponía que yo era su imprimada, su verdadero amor, que nunca me haría daño… pero me traicionó de todos modos…

Finalmente cuando ya comenzaba a amanecer, logre dormir, rendida por las reiteradas noches en vela.

…oOo…

A primera hora de la mañana, antes que mi reloj despertador sonara, me despertó mi celular vibrando… otra llamada de Sam.

Esta vez tomé aire un par de veces y respondí el teléfono.

-Aló… -Dije tratando de sonar lo más distante posible.

-Bella… -Dijo como botando el aire que tenía contenido –Pequeña por fin me contestas!

-Que quieres? –Le pregunté fríamente aunque mi corazón saltó de emoción al oír su voz.

-Bella?... –Preguntó extrañado y dolido -Que qué quiero? Hablar con mi novia, eso es lo que quiero –Respondió muy seguro de sí mismo. Y me cabreó.

-Con tu novia? Entonces te equivocaste de número, esta no es la casa de los Clearwater y yo no soy Leah! Tú y yo no somos nada, lo que hubiera entre nosotros, tú lo mataste! –Exclamé furiosa y melodramática.

-Bella por favor, déjame explicarte… entre Leah y yo no hay nada… -Dijo con voz cansada.

-Escúchame Samuel –Dije lentamente –La falta de respeto que tuviste conmigo nunca la voy a olvidar. No me importan las justificaciones que me puedas dar, cuando toda tu Tribu estaba mirando, tú la elegiste a ella por sobre mí…

-Yo no la elegí! Bella, pequeña, por favor dame una oportunidad de verte! Necesito que hablemos, necesito decirte todo lo que ha pasado… -Dijo con la voz quebrada… y eso fue lo que me ablandó el corazón.

-Bien, quieres una oportunidad de explicarte? La tendrás. Esta tarde en mi casa a las 3:30 pm te espero para que me digas todo lo que quieras decir… pero es sólo una oportunidad Samuel, así es que mejor prepara bien lo que me vas a decir –Dije con toda la fuerza que me quedaba para sonar dura e indiferente.

Sí, mi casa serviría… mi terreno, mis reglas… y si todo se iba al demonio no tendría que conducir entre lágrimas.

-En tu casa a las 3:30 pm… gracias pequeña, no te vas a arrepentir –Me dijo aliviado.

-No me hagas arrepentirme –Respondí –Adiós.

-Adiós… te amo –Dijo bajito, como para sí mismo, y le corté el teléfono.

Me puse a llorar como una magdalena, escuchar su voz y decirme que me amaba fue demasiado para mí. Estuve a punto de decirle a Charlie que me encontraba enferma para no ir al colegio, pero me di cuenta de que mientras más tiempo libre tuviera peor estaría. Necesitaba mantenerme ocupada, así es que me levanté y me di una ducha con agua bien caliente y antes de terminar abrí el chorro de agua fría, para despertarme completamente. Fue horrible, casi me congelé… no lo voy a hacer más.

Luego bajé a desayunar algo, ya que aún era temprano. Comí un par de tostadas con mermelada y una taza de café bien cargado, y al lavarme los dientes decidí que estaba demasiado pálida y ojerosa, por lo que me apliqué un poco de corrector de ojeras y rubor para no parecer una chica zombi.

Luego salí de la casa y me subí a mi camioneta sintiéndome marginalmente mejor… al menos hoy vería a Sammy… Sam! Samuel… demonios! Debía ser firme, ya basta de la Bella que todos pasan a llevar, que todos abandonan. Esta vez sería digna y fuerte.

…oOo…

En el colegio me esperaban todas las nimiedades típicas de la secundaria… Jessica y su grupo de porristas preparándose para un partido de basquetbol contra un colegio de Port Ángeles, los chicos del equipo de básquet luciéndose en los pasillos, una prueba de química para la que realmente no había estudiado pero Ángela me dejó copiarle un poco, almuerzo con las chicas que no dejaban de hablar de citas y moda, y una clase de gimnasia fatal en la que me las arreglé para caerme y golpearme la cabeza con mi propia rodilla…

Y finalmente el día de escuela había acabado… y era hora de irme a casa a enfrentar a mi hombre. Sería aún _mi _hombre?

Al llegar al estacionamiento corrí a mi camioneta y logré llegar a ella sin tropezar. Luego conduje a casa todo lo rápido que el anciano motor me permitía y al llegar a casa corrí al baño a lavarme los dientes y a peinarme un poco. Tenía que lucir lo mejor posible aún si es que todo terminaba en desastre.

Reapliqué el corrector de ojeras y me encrespé las pestañas y usé máscara transparente. Sabía que habían grandes posibilidades de que terminara llorando y no quería tener ojos de mapache que me recordaran mi miseria.

A las 3:30 pm en punto sentí dos golpes en la puerta.

Bajé la escalera con calma sabiendo que él podía oírme y abrí la puerta.

No estaba preparada para lo que me encontré.

Sam lucía destrozado.

O sea… aún era increíblemente guapo y enorme y musculoso y hasta olía maravillosamente, pero se veía tan triste… tan miserable…

-Hola –Me saludó con voz ronca.

-Hola –Le dije haciéndome a un lado para que él pudiera pasar. Su aroma se intensificó al pasar a mi lado y no pude evitar olisquear el aire disimuladamente. Y se me encogió el corazón de pena al pensar que Leah lo hubiera tenido para ella todos estos días.

-Nos podemos sentar? –Preguntó con voz cansada, mirándome a los ojos.

-Seguro, asiento –Le dije y me senté en el otro extremo del living, lo más lejos posible de él.

-Bella yo… -Comenzó y carraspeó. Mi cuerpo y mi corazón sólo querían correr y abalanzarse sobre él, acurrucarse en su cuello y besarlo hasta perder el sentido, pero mi cabeza se mantuvo fría.

-Sí? –Le dije levantando una ceja.

-El día domingo Leah y Seth se transformaron en lobos al ver a su padre sufrir un ataque al corazón –Comenzó diciendo –Cuando llegamos Billy y yo a la casa de los Clearwater estaba todo destrozado y Leah y Seth habían escapado al bosque mientras Sue trataba de ayudar a su esposo…

-Oh por dios! –Exclamé imaginando la escena y cubriendo mis labios con mis dedos, toda mi máscara de indiferencia destrozada.

-Yo debí transformarme e ir a buscarlos al bosque mientras Billy ayudaba en lo que podía y hablaba con el policlínico… Seth y Leah estaban aterrados, no sabían qué pensar ni qué les sucedía y estaban preocupados por su padre… -Suspiró –Me costó bastante que se calmaran, y entonces vino la noticia… Harry había muerto, y ambos perdieron el control. Corrimos y ellos destruyeron cosas… nos encontramos con el rastro de Victoria y gracias a la rapidez y agilidad de Leah la matamos… pero ya habían pasado dos días y ellos no podían volver a su cuerpo humano… hasta que les di la orden Alpha de hacerlo. Ambos estaban muy inestables, en especial Leah, por eso la estaba sujetando en el funeral.

-Oh… -Fue todo lo que pude decir.

-Pero cuando ella te vio estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra ti. Por eso debí sujetarla por la cintura con ambos brazos, no podía permitir que te atacara… -Dijo mirándome a los ojos, sus manos entrelazadas y una mirada implorante.

-Entonces tú y ella no… -Dije dejando la implicación densa en el aire.

-No! Por supuesto que no! Y encima justo cuando iba a venir a buscarte y explicarte todo, Quil se transformó y terminé haciendo de niñera de tres lobos en lugar de dos… esta es la primera vez que logro escaparme de La Push, y sólo lo pude hacer porque dejé a Paul y Jared a cargo por unas horas! –Replicó.

-Oh Sam… lo siento… -Dije mientras las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas de puro alivio.

-Pequeña no llores –Dijo y en un segundo estaba frente a mí, recogiendo mis lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos. Su calor irradiado me confortó y no me pude reprimir más, lo abracé con toda mi fuerza sollozando como una niña pequeña.

-Te… ex…tra..ñé! –Sollocé.

-Pequeña no sabes cuánto te echado de menos, la falta que me haces cada vez que no estamos juntos… y lo siento tanto por haberte hecho sufrir… pero no tenía opción… tenía que sujetar a Leah…

-Lo sé y yo debí tener más fe en ti… pero soy tan insegura… pensé que me habías abandonado –Le dije escondiendo mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

-Nunca!… -Exclamó -nunca te voy a dejar… tú y yo somos para siempre… no importa lo que suceda, tú eres mi mujer y yo soy sólo tuyo.

-Lo prometes? –Pregunté mirándolo a los ojos.

-Te lo juro –Respondió él –Y ahora… si me perdonaste… te puedo dar un beso?

-Sí –Dije cerrando los ojos y respirando de su cálido aliento, lista para recibir su boca. El beso comenzó despacio, tentativo, como volviendo a reconocer el territorio que había abandonado, pero poco a poco fue tomando confianza y se convirtió en un beso voraz, recorriendo mi boca con su lengua, sus manos se aferraron a mis caderas empujándome hacia él y mis manos se enterraron en su cabello.

-Oh, Bella –Gruñó él, y esas dos simples palabras enviaron descargas eléctricas directo a mi bajo vientre.

-Te amo Sammy, no me vuelvas a hacer esto –Le dije cuando sus labios comenzaron a bajar por mi cuello.

-Nunca más, nunca más… -me dijo lamiendo mi clavícula. Yo arqueé el cuello para morder el lóbulo de su oreja y eso pareció encenderlo más que nada, me tomó en sus brazos y me preguntó –A tu habitación?

-Sí –Le dije entre besos. Sus manos se aferraron a mis nalgas y mi centro quedó contra su erección, rozándose mientras él caminaba hacia mi dormitorio

Al llegar a mi cuarto me dejó en el suelo y se sacó su camiseta y se acercó a mí.

-No sabes cómo te deseo Isabella –Me dijo –Te necesito… me deseas tú a mí?

-Muchísimo –Respondí hipnotizada por su torso desnudo. Mi hombre era bello… varonil y delicioso.

-Ven aquí –Dijo mientras se deshacía de mi camiseta y mi corpiño. Su cuerpo caliente contra el mío y mis pechos contra su estómago me hicieron mojarme como nunca antes. Nuestro corto período de separación había sido demasiado para mí y lo necesitaba dentro de mí, necesitaba que me poseyera para reafirmar todas las palabras que nos habíamos dicho. Lo abracé y me quise fundir en él.

Mientras yo lo abrazaba él se deshizo de nuestros pantalones, y quedamos desnudos el uno frente al otro.

-Maravillosa –Me dijo y me recostó contra mi cama y se acostó justo a mi lado.

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo y su boca se fusionó con la mía en el más perfecto de los besos. Sus dedos pronto encontraron mi sexo y yo entreabrí mis piernas para recibirlo, súbitamente tímida ante sus exploraciones.

-Ábrete para mí –Me susurró al oído… y yo obedecí. Sus dedos recorrieron mis pliegues de arriba hacia abajo, deslizándose en mi lubricación, jugando con mi clítoris, rodeando mi centro, despacio, como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo para amarnos… Y así era.

Cuando yo ya me retorcía de placer él tomó uno de mis pechos en su boca y dos de sus dedos me penetraron curvándose levemente hacia mi ombligo, desatando mi orgasmo y mis gritos de placer.

-Oh Sam! Sí, Si! –Grité hasta que su boca volvió a cubrir la mía. Luego él me giró y me dijo

-Te quiero en cuatro… -Y yo me apoyé en mis manos y rodillas para complacerlo. Su erección comenzó a deslizarse por mis pliegues hasta que le pedí que por favor me cogiera de una buena vez, demasiado caliente para contemplar mis inhibiciones. Y entonces me penetró. Y el mundo pareció volver a su eje, todo estaba bien en el universo y nada más existía excepto Sam y yo, al fin convertidos en uno solo.

Mientras él bombeaba contra mí yo moví las caderas en dirección opuesta, gozando de esta posición y de lo primal de los gruñidos de placer de mi hombre.

Cuando me comencé a acercar nuevamente a mi orgasmo me levanté apoyándome sólo en mis rodillas y Sam me atrajo hacia sí cubriendo mis pechos con sus manos. Él retorció uno de mis pezones y llegué a mi clímax, desencadenando el suyo.

Sam rugió, me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas… y me mordió.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Oh, oh! Sam marcó a Bella! ****Significará esto aún más problemas?**

**Les gustó la reconciliación?**

**Fue Bella lo suficientemente dura con Sammy?**

**Ya saben cómo funciona, chicos,**

**Reviews=love=actualización**


	16. Canción animal

**Hola chicos, como ven estoy actualizando a full porque sus reviews han sido espectaculares y me han ayudado montones en el "proceso creativo". Este cap. se lo dedico a las chicas de Facebook por ser tan dulces conmigo, me he sentido enormemente bienvenida. Si aún no somos amigos, recuerden que mi nombre en Facebook es "Asallam Fic", así no más. Agréguenme!**

**Muchos cariños a todos quienes han comentado, a quienes me agregan a sus favs y en general a quienes son leales al NO CANON que yo escribo.**

**Mil abrazos.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 16**

No me sirven las palabras,

gemir es mejor

cuando el cuerpo no espera

lo que llaman amor.

Más se pide y se vive

canción animal

_Canción animal /Soda Stereo_

**Sam POV**

-Oh Sam! Sí, Si! –Gritó Bella hasta que mi boca cubrió la suya en un beso salvaje, ahogando sus gemidos de placer. El lobo en mí estaba complacido, nuestra imprimada estaba en nuestros brazos y estaba satisfecha.

Pero el lobo quería más, quería poseerla en la manera más primal de todas, como un lobo copula con su loba.

-Te quiero en cuatro… -Le dije con voz ronca y demandante, y ella se apoyó en sus mano y rodillas para complacerme. La vista que me regalaba su perfecto trasero en alto era lo más erótico que había visto en mi vida…

Tomé mi erección y comencé a deslizarla por sus pliegues, rodeando su entrada pero sin penetrarla, hasta que sus gemidos de frustración se transformaron en palabras demandando que la cogiera.

Así me gustaba mi Bella, desinhibida y caliente, mojada y lista para mí.

Cuando ya creí explotar de necesidad la penetré, y el lobo tomó el control, cogiéndola sin piedad. Y entonces todo volvía a estar bien… Nada más importaba que ese momento mágico en el que volvíamos a ser uno.

Bella comenzó a mover sus caderas incitándome y yo la abracé moviendo mis manos por sus curvas, disfrutándola y gruñendo de placer como un animal.

Sentí las paredes de Bella comenzar a estrecharse y ella se levantó poniendo su espalda contra la mía, y yo rápidamente cubrí sus pechos con mis manos y retorcí levemente uno de sus pezones, haciéndola llegar a su clímax.

Mi erección atrapada en su interior me produjo un placer indescriptible, mis bolas se tensaron y acabé violentamente, y antes de saber lo que hacía, di un rugido, la abracé más fuerte hacia mí, inmovilizándola, y la mordí en la base de su nuca, desatando un nuevo orgasmo en ella.

No sé qué me poseyó a hacer algo semejante, salvo lo que había escuchado en leyendas, pero el lobo estaba contento… calmado al fin, y yo instintivamente lamí la sangre que había derramado, sellando la herida.

-Sammy… -Gimió Bella –Dios, qué fue eso? –Preguntó con voz lánguida, aún sin recuperarse de sus orgasmos.

-Francamente no estoy seguro –Dije recostándonos a ambos en la cama sin soltarla –Creo que te acabo de marcar…

-Marcar? –Preguntó ella confundida.

-Según las leyendas la marcación es un proceso en el que el lobo marca a su imprimada como suya. La marca te confiere algunas cualidades como la de sanar más rápido que lo normal, y ahora vamos a ser más conscientes el uno del otro… además tu marca va a estar siempre unos grados más caliente que el resto de tu piel y de ahora en adelante tu sangre va a oler un poco a mí, los otros lobos lo van a poder oler en ti.

-Ok… súper sanación… puedo vivir con eso… –Comentó ella girándose para besar mi pecho -eso es todo?

-Eeeeh… no… -Dije nervioso.

-Sammy… -Dijo ella en tono de que no estaba para juegos.

-La marca también significa que no puedes tener cachorros… niños… con ningún otro hombre… eso al menos dice la leyenda… -Dije mirándola a los ojos para poder evaluar su reacción.

-No quiero cachorros con nadie más –Afirmó ella sorprendiéndome.

-Bella, pequeña, entiendes lo que acabo de hacerte? No estás enojada? –Pregunté.

-Lo hiciste a propósito? Premeditadamente? –Preguntó ella.

-No, por supuesto que no! –Respondí.

-Y todas las imprimadas son marcadas? –Preguntó curiosa.

-No, no lo son… no se sabe realmente a qué se debe… se supone que es sólo cuando el lobo y el hombre están en armonía con su elegida… la marcación la hizo mi lado más animal –Traté de explicarle.

-Y me vas a volver a morder? –preguntó mordisqueándose el labio de esa manera jodidamente sexi que tiene de hacerlo.

-No lo sé pequeña, no lo creo… me perdonas? –Pregunté.

-No hay nada que perdonar –Me dijo acariciando mi rostro –Además lo hecho, hecho está.

-Te amo… eres maravillosa… -Dije besándola suavemente.

-Y yo te amo a ti… -Respondió con una sonrisa brillante.

-Te duele? –Pregunté.

-No realmente… -Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vamos, levántate, te voy a curar esa herida… a qué hora llega tu padre? –Pregunté.

-Hoy sale tarde, llegará a las 8:30 pm –Respondió.

-Perfecto… necesitamos desinfectante –Le dije poniendo manos a la obra –Haste una coleta alta para poder limpiar el área que te mordí.

-Eres un exagerado… -Dijo riendo –Ya ni siquiera sangro.

-Te acaba de morder un lobo, agradece que no te llevo al hospital para que te vacunen contra la rabia –Dije preocupado. Los relatos de los ancestros no decían nada de los cuidados que había que tener con una marca de imprimación…

-Aaaaw! Sammy estás preocupado por mí? –Preguntó abrazándome, aún desnuda.

-Por supuesto que estoy preocupado! –Respondí abrazándola y aprovechando de agarrar y apretar sus nalgas con mis manos. Ella rió y escapó al baño donde abrió el botiquín y me entregó algodón y alcohol.

-Gracias, ahora quédate quieta –Le dije mientras procedía a desinfectar su herida, que ya parecía estar sanando. Para el día siguiente apenas se notaría.

Después de ocuparme de la herida de Bella, la tomé en mis brazos para llevarla nuevamente a la cama. Pasamos horas besándonos y disfrutando de nuestra reconciliación hasta que llegó el momento de vestirnos porque llegaría el Jefe Swan.

Después de haberlo involucrado en nuestros problemas, me pareció que el padre de Bella merecía saber que nuestra relación seguía en pié y que nos vería juntos por mucho tiempo más.

Bella descongeló unos enormes trozos de bistec y coció un montón de papas para hacer puré. Yo puse la mesa para los tres y una vez listos, nos sentamos a esperar al Jefe Swan.

…oOo…

La cena fue bien, todo lo bien que se puede esperar con un hombre tan circunspecto como Charlie (como me pidió que lo llamara). Él pareció satisfecho de que Bella y yo arregláramos nuestras diferencias y comió en silencio para luego irse al living a ver deportes en la tele.

Yo me es despedí casi terminando de cenar, ya había estado varias horas fuera de La Reserva y no quería imaginar el desastre que habría quedado en mi ausencia con la manada más numerosa de la historia de los Quilute.

Bella me despidió en la puerta con un gran beso y un "te amo" y quedamos de vernos al día siguiente después de su trabajo "Newton´s". Luego me subí a mi camioneta y partí rumbo a la Reserva.

Me dirigí directamente a mi casa, sabiendo que lo más probable es que todos estuvieran reunidos ahí, y lamentablemente acerté. La manada en pleno estaba sentada en mi living y saqueando mi cocina.

-Hola a todos –Los saludé cansado.

-Y? Cómo te fue? Te perdonó Bella? –Preguntó Embri.

-Sí –Respondí sin querer dar más detalles frente a Leah, que estaba sentada junto a Seth y Paul junto a la chimenea.

-Perfecto! –Dijo Jared –Ya no soportaba tu lloriqueo emo "oh Bella, mi Bella, me perdonaras?" jajajajajaja –Se burló.

-Ya vamos a ver cómo te manejas tú cuando Kim se cabree contigo y te dé una buena patada en el culo! –Respondí enojado. Jared lució asustado ante la mera idea y se quedó callado –Bien, qué ha pasado en mi ausencia? –Pregunté.

-Se te acabó el pan, el queso y el jamón… ah y los huevos! –Respondió Seth.

-Aparte del saqueo a mi refrigerador, alguna novedad? –Pregunté reformulando mi pregunta.

-Jacob está de regreso –Dijo Leah indiferentemente.

-Ya regresó? Oh mierda… -Dije sintiendo que toda la alegría de mi reconciliación con Bella era drenada e mi cuerpo –Alguien habló con él?

-No, Quil lo vio entrar a su casa cuando venía de camino hacia acá –Respondió Paul.

-Y cómo se veía? –Pregunté.

-Cansado… y grande… debe haber crecido unos 5 centímetros desde que se fue –Respondió Quil.

-Bien, lidiaré con eso mañana… alguien se ofrece para patrullar esta noche? –Pregunté dándoles la opción.

-Yo! –Dijo Quil entusiasmado. Él era el único realmente contento de ser un lobo.

-Bien, alguien más? –Pregunté.

-Yo –Dijeron Leah y Paul al unísono.

-Bien, Quil tú te quedarás haciendo el perímetro de la Tribu y Leah y Paul harán el perímetro del pueblo. Cambio de turno a las 7 de la mañana y entran Jared, Quil y Seth. Yo voy a hablar con Jacob y Billy y nos reuniremos aquí a las 3 de la tarde. Estamos de acuerdo? –Pregunté.

Todos asintieron y se comenzaron a retirar. Yo lo único que quería era estar solo, descansar y planear cómo iría mi entrevista con los Black al día siguiente.

Me lavé los dientes y me acosté quedándome dormido en cuanto mi cabeza golpeó la almohada.

…oOo…

A las 8 de la mañana del día viernes me encontraba golpeando a puerta de la casa de los Black. Jacob abrió la puerta, y era verdad lo que había dicho Quil, el muchacho estaba casi tan alto como yo y se había rellenado haciéndose aún más musculoso. Su cuerpo se estaba adaptando a las necesidades de un Alpha.

-Qué buscas aquí Sam? –Preguntó frunciendo el ceño al verme.

-Necesito hablar contigo y con tu padre –Le dije.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo –Afirmó.

-Y qué hay de Bella? –Le pregunté.

-Qué hay de ella? Imprimaste en Bella como el traidor que eres… pero ella aún tiene la opción… ella aún me puede escoger a mí –Dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Las cosas son más complejas de lo que tú crees, Jacob… Bella me ama –Le dije en tono condescendiente, sólo porque me estaba cabreando.

-Bella también me ama a mí… -Respondió.

-Sí –Interrumpí –Como a un hermano.

-Eso puede cambiar… -Argumentó comenzando a temblar.

-Jacob… ayer marqué a Bella como mía –Le dije con mi voz Alpha.

-Que tú qué? –Preguntó –Cabrón asqueroso! Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerle algo así a Bella?

-No fue planificado, mi lobo tomó el control y simplemente sucedió… ahora es innegable, Bella es mía.

-Eso nunca! –Exclamó Jacob y se transformó atacándome. Yo alcancé a esquivar sus fauces por centímetros y me transformé. Jacob inmediatamente volvió a atacar, y esta vez me fue más difícil mantenerlo a raya. Su lobo también había crecido y se había hecho más fuerte.

-Jacob, basta! –Gritó Billy desde la puerta de la casa. Jacob lo ignoró y volvió a cargar hacia mí. Yo lo esquivé y saltando en el aire giré mi cuello para morderlo en el cuello, buscando su sumisión.

Jacob no se quedó tranquilo hasta que apreté mis fauces cortando su respiración. Sólo entonces asumió una posición sumisa y yo lentamente lo solté, gruñendo. Esta vez había estado cerca… si no fuera porque yo tenía mucha más experiencia peleando que Jacob, él me habría vencido fácilmente.

-Jacob! En qué estás pensando! –Gritó Billy –Cualquiera pudo haber visto esa pelea! El secretismo de la manada es sagrado, recuerdas?

Jacob se transformó y desnudo en mitad del jardín le gritó a Billy

-El hijo de puta marcó a Bella! La marcó!

-De eso quería hablarte, Billy… Ayer por la tarde… marqué a Bella –Dije bajando la cabeza mientras entrábamos a la casa.

-Oh Sam, mierda! Eso se supone que requiere autorización del Concejo! –Exclamó Billy haciendo caso omiso a nuestra desnudez.

-Es que no entiendes Billy… el lobo fue el que la marcó, yo no pretendí hacerlo… ni siquiera sabía cómo hacerlo hasta que sucedió -Le traté de explicar.

-Y cómo reaccionó Bella? –Preguntó Billy.

-Bien… le dije las implicaciones de la marcación y no se molestó, de hecho se lo tomó sorprendentemente bien… -Respondí.

-Cómo te atreviste a morder a Bella sin su consentimiento? –Exclamó Jacob aún furioso.

-Ya te lo dije, fue instintivo! Las leyendas no explican bien qué es lo que nos hace marcar a nuestras imprimadas, pero lo que está claro es que profundiza el lazo que ya tenemos –Respondí.

-Mierda… Bella… -Dijo Jacob cubriéndose el rostro con las manos y abandonó el living, retirándose cabizbajo a su habitación. Dio un portazo y nos dejó a solas.

-Cuando es la audiencia con el Concejo, Billy? –Le pregunté.

-Mañana –Respondió él luciendo pensativo.

-Billy yo… lo siento por Jacob… nunca fue mi intención quitarle a su chica –Dije esperando que Jacob estuviera escuchando, ya que de verdad lo sentía.

-Lo sé Samuel, tranquilo. Hablé con Sue y ella también entiende tu situación y está agradecida por cómo te comportaste con Leah y Seth durante su transformación. Los demás miembros del Concejo están divididos, pero creo que vamos a conseguir ganar tu caso. Si los Ancestros eligieron a Bella Swan como tu compañera, entonces no somos los hombres quienes debamos separarlos.

-Y qué hay de Quil Senior? –Pregunté esperanzado –Él quiere manipular a Jacob para que me quite la manada y me dé una orden Alpha de abandonar a Bella.

-Por Jacob no te preocupes, el muchacho es testarudo pero ya verá la luz… ahora con respecto a Quil Senior, pues tu acabas de ayudar a su nieto con su transformación a lobo y el mismo Quil Junior puede atestiguar que tu lazo con Bella es verdadero, ya que ha visto en tu mente cómo te sientes con respecto a ella. Ahora sólo necesitamos que Bella sea capaz de enfrentarse al Concejo y demostrar que es digna de ti… si lo logra todos estaremos en paz, pero si no… tendrás que elegir entre tu imprimada y tu Tribu… -Me dijo tristemente.

-No hay elección posible –Respondí –Y si el Concejo entendiera lo que es realmente una imprimación ni siquiera pensarían en tratar de hacerme elegir. Bella ganará siempre.

-Me alegro por ti muchacho, veo que has encontrado a tu compañera –Me dijo Billy emocionado –Esperemos que esto no te cueste todo lo que posees.

Y yo no pude menos que compartir sus esperanzas, aunque de ser necesario lo abandonaría todo por mi Bella.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Próximo capítulo, el Concejo y el juicio a Bella! Qué hará Jacob cuando vuelva a ver a Bella?**

**Como ya saben, sus reviews me hacen escribir más rápido, así es que mientras antes comenten, antes tendrán la actualización.**


	17. Juicio Parte 1

**Hola a todos, casi no publico! Se cayó internet en mi ciudad por como 5 horas y casi me muero! ****Pero aquí estoy.**

**Ya, los dejo con el capi mejor…**

**Abrazos.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 17**

Sleep, don't weep, my sweet love

My face it's all wet 'cause my day was rough

So do what you must do to find yourself

Wear another shoe, or paint my shelf

Those times that I was broke, and you stood strong

I hope I find a place where I feel I belong

_Sleep, don't weep / Damien Rice_

**Bella POV**

Después de tantas lágrimas, por fin estaba feliz… Mi Sammy y yo habíamos aclarado nuestras diferencias y estábamos mejor que nunca. Sólo nos quedaba ese horrible asunto del Concejo, pero si de algo estaba segura es que de que pasara lo que pasara lo afrontaríamos juntos.

Dormí esa noche envuelta en su olor en mi cuerpo y en mi cama, mi cuerpo deliciosamente agotado y mi mente tranquila.

A la mañana siguiente desperté no por la alarma del despertador, ya que era sábado, sino cuando sencillamente se me acabaron las ganas de dormir. Me estiré perezosamente y me debatí entre bajar a tomar desayuno o dormir un poco más… Mmmmmmh… seguir durmiendo sonaba tentador…

Mientras decidía, sonó mi celular.

-Aló –Dije sin reconocer el número de quién me llamaba.

-Hablo con Isabella Swan? –Preguntó la voz de un hombre mayor.

-Si? –Afirmé pero sonó como a pregunta.

-Estás citada para comparecer esta tarde frente al Concejo de Ancianos de Los Quilute, a las 5:00 pm. No llegues tarde, no nos gusta que nos hagan perder el tiempo

-Con quién hablo? –Pregunté confundida. Sabía que tendría que enfrentar al Concejo tarde o temprano, pero esperaba que fuera en un futuro más lejano…

-Con Quil Ateara Senior, miembro del Concejo –Respondió desdeñosamente como si fuera una ofensa personal el que no hubiera reconocido su voz.

-Oh, mucho gusto señor Ateara –Dije recordando mis modales –No se preocupe, estaré ahí puntualmente.

-Bien, bien… hasta luego –Dijo y me colgó.

Inmediatamente llamé a Sam…

-Hola pequeña, estaba esperando hasta que fuera más tarde para llamarte –Me dijo –cómo dormiste?

-Hola Sammy… dormí bien, y tú?

-Más o menos… tenía cosas que hacer… me llamas por alguna razón en especial? -Preguntó

-Sí, es que hace unos minutos me llamó Quil Senior, para citarme a una reunión del Concejo… es mi juicio verdad? –Le pregunté.

-Mierda! Vieja lagartija, la noticia debía dártela yo! –Maldijo Sam –Te trató mal? Fue grosero contigo? –Preguntó furioso.

-No, todo está bien… le dije que a las 5 pm en punto estaría allá… tú vas conmigo verdad? –Pregunté temiendo enfrentarme a ese vejete a solas.

-Por supuesto, no te voy a dejar sola ni un segundo. Si quieres te puedes venir a mi casa en cuanto estés lista, almorzamos juntos y luego nos vamos a la reunión con La Manada.

-Todos van a estar ahí? –Pregunté pensando en lo pública que sería mi humillación si las cosas salían mal.

-Sí, ellos van a testificar sobre mi compromiso contigo, la telepatía que compartimos como lobos nos va a ser útil por esta vez.

-Y Leah? –Pregunté.

-Leah no puede mentir. No le voy a pedir que hable en mi favor, pero no puede inventar mentiras, así es que no tenemos nada que temer.

-Ok… Uf! Estoy nerviosa… -Le confesé.

-Eso no es todo pequeña… -Me dijo Sam hablando tentativamente – Jacob regresó.

-Jacob? Y qué te dijo? Hablaste con él? –Pregunté emocionada.

-Le dije a Jacob sobre la marcación, y me atacó. Aún dice amarte y las cosas no están nada fáciles… pero a lo mejor tu podrías hablar con él antes del juicio… -Me dijo como asqueado con la idea que salía de sus labios.

-Hablaré con Charlie y luego me iré directo a casa de Jacob y luego a la tuya, te parece? –Le propuse.

-Ten mucho cuidado Bella, prométeme que te vas a cuidar, y si Jacob comienza a temblar sales corriendo de ese lugar.

-Ok, Ok, voy a tener cuidado… Nos vemos más tarde, un besote –Me despedí.

-Uno más grande para ti… te amo pequeña. Adiós –Me dijo y cortó la comunicación.

Uf! Ahora sólo me quedaba convencer a Charlie de que me dejara asistir a mi juicio… Ya me dolía la oreja de tanto hablar por teléfono y eran apenas las 9 de la mañana!

-Papá! –Grité sin saber si aún estaría en casa. Era sábado y probablemente estaría pescando o trabajando.

Nadie contestó en casa. Llamé a la Estación de Policía y pregunté si Charlie se encontraría ahí. Me dijeron que se encontraba trabajando en el rescate de unos campistas que supuestamente se habían accidentado en el Parque Nacional, pero que regresaría en unas horas, con seguridad antes del anochecer.

Decidí dejarle una nota en casa explicándole que El Concejo Quilute quería hablar conmigo con respecto a mi relación con Sam, y que no podía faltar y que me perdonara por desobedecer sus reglas y que lo quería mucho. Idealmente yo estaría de regreso en casa antes que Charlie de todos modos.

Luego me fui derecho a la ducha, me vestí con jeans negros ajustados y una blusa roja que se amarraba en la cintura y que me daba un aire más formal en función de lo importante de la ocasión, me calcé mis zapatillas de ballet plateadas y saqué una barra de granola de la cocina.

Estaba lista para enfrentar lo que viniera!

…oOo…

El primero de mis desafíos fue en la casa de los Black. Me estacioné en frente a la casa esperando que Jacob saliera a recibirme pero no lo hizo, por lo que bajé de la camioneta y fui a tocar su puerta… Billy me abrió.

-Hola Billy, está Jacob? –Pregunté.

-Sí, pero no creo que quiera verte –Me respondió como disculpándose.

-Me va a tener que ver quiera o no –Respondí y grité –JACOB! JACOB! NECESITO VERTE!

-No te va a responder, Bella, Jacob es testarudo… -Me dijo Billy.

-Pues yo lo soy más… JACOOOOOOB BLAAAAAAACK! TENGO QUE HABLAR CONTIGOOOOOOO! –Grité hacia dentro de la casa.

-Cállate Bells, yo no quiero hablar contigo –Dijo una voz tras de mí… Jacob salía de su garaje

-Pero lo tienes que hacer… qué clase de amigo eres? –Lo increpé mientras Billy entraba a la casa y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-Dímelo tú, que aparentemente eres la _experta _en amistad –Escupió él, sarcástico.

-Jacob, me he cansado de llamarte y tú no respondes! He tratado de explicarte y me rehúyes… -Le dije.

-No quiero escuchar lo que tienes que decir –Dijo dándome la espalda.

-Jacob yo lo amo y él me ama a mí! –Exclamé –Y si tú fueras realmente mi amigo estarías feliz por mí… porque por fin yo soy feliz!

-Te dije que no quiero escucharte! Estás enceguecida Bella! Sam te está manipulando con esta jodida imprimación! Tú tienes opciones! Pero no lo quieres ver, te aferras al primer hombre que pasa por delante y te dice que te ama.

-Y cuál es mi opción si yo lo amo? –Le pregunté –Si soy su imprimada y él ya me marcó?

-Yo podría marcarte también… sobre su marca –Masculló Jacob mirándome a los ojos.

-Te estás escuchando lo que estás diciendo? Es una locura! Sam te mataría por sólo sugerirlo… -Jake bufó al oír eso –Jake por favor… si alguna vez me quisiste aunque sea un poquito, déjame ser feliz… yo sé que tú eres enormemente generoso… regálame un poquito de esa generosidad a mí… por favor –Le rogué y la voz se me quebró.

-Mierda Bells, no llores! –Exclamó él suavizando su rostro.

-Es que tú… tú… eres tan terco! –Sollocé.

-Shhhhhhhh…tranquila Bells… tranquila… ya está bien… entiende que no quiero verte con Sam porque te amo… pero porque te amo quiero que seas feliz… no llores más, te prometo que no me voy a meter más en tu relación con Sam –Me ofreció abrazándome.

-Pero no quiero perderte… quiero que sigas siendo mi amigo… -Le dije abrazándolo aún más fuerte.

-Eso no sé si podrá ser Bells –Dijo separándose de mí –Yo no te quiero como amigo y esa es la verdad. Me mata saber que estás con Sam, y sólo lo acepto ahora porque te quiero demasiado como para hacerte infeliz… pero no me pidas que me siente a mirar como tú y Sam hacen cachorritos… no quiero saber nada de vuestra relación… entiendes? –Me dijo mirándome a los ojos, enormemente triste.

-Entiendo –Dije llorando aún más fuerte… ésta era la despedida de mi mejor amigo, de mi salvador, de mi sol personal… de mi Jacob –Te quiero Jake.

-Te amo Bells –Respondió besándome en la cabeza.

…oOo…

De la casa de Jacob conduje a casa de Sam hecha un mar de lágrimas. En cuanto apagué el motor Sam abrió la puerta de la ferretería donde estaba trabajando con Seth y corrió hacia mí.

-Bella, pequeña, estás bien? Quién? –olisqueó el aire –Jacob! Lo voy matar!

-No! No es lo que piensas! –Dije tomándolo del brazo –Jacob y yo hablamos… y nos despedimos. Él entendió que yo te amo y que estamos juntos, pero dice que no quiere seguir siendo mi amigo… me dijo que "no se sentaría a ver cómo tú y yo hacemos cachorritos" –Dije marcando las comillas en el aire y sorbiendo por la nariz.

-Estás bien? –Repitió con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo voy a estar –Afirmé- Qué vamos a almorzar? –Dije tratando de esbozar una sonrisa a través de las lágrimas. Estar con Sam me hacía sentir mucho mejor.

Y así, sencillamente, cambiamos de tema. Seth quedó a cargo de la ferretería mientras yo subía con Sam a la casa a cocinar y estar juntos como tanto lo necesitábamos.

…oOo…

A las 4:00 pm comenzaron a llegar los miembros de la manada a la casa. Yo les había preparado una montaña de sándwiches y varias jarras de té helado, y los chicos parecieron enormemente agradecidos.

Como era de esperarse, la última en llegar fue Leah, pero no me extrañó y agradecí que lo hiciera en silencio. Poco a poco la manada se fue calmando, se fueron espaciando las bromas, hasta que Sam tomó la palabra.

-Ya ha llegado el momento… el juicio del Concejo para ver si aprueban a Bella como una imprimada de la manada… pero esto va mucho más allá… como han visto en mi mente y en la de Jared la imprimación es el proceso más sagrado en la vida de un lobo, y no debería ser cuestionada por nadie, sino protegida y amada por la manada. Porque si matan a la imprimada matan al lobo.

-Lo sabemos –Dijo Paul –Pero ese montón de vejestorios no nos va a preguntar nuestra opinión!

-Se las daremos de todos modos, nosotros no somos un grupo de monigotes que ellos dirigen, yo soy el Jefe de esta Tribu y ustedes son sus Protectores. Lo único que estamos pidiendo es un poco de autonomía e nuestras vidas privadas… por lo que sabemos cualquiera de ustedes puede imprimar en cualquier momento y nada nos asegura que sea dentro de los confines de La Tribu… estos prejuicios raciales nos afectan a todos.

-Y entonces qué? Qué quieres de nosotros? –Preguntó Leah luciendo cabreada.

-Quiero que nos presentemos como un frente unido… y quiero que digan la verdad. Eso es un mandato –Dijo esto último con su voz Alpha.

-La verdad es que vuestra imprimación me jodió la vida! –Exclamó Leah.

-Puede ser, pero también sabes que la imprimación es verdadera, sabes que no fue nuestra culpa enamorarnos y sabes exactamente cómo me siento con respecto a Bella –Respondió Sam mirándola a los ojos. Leah desvió la mirada –Bien, ya es hora de irnos –Dijo Sam viendo la hora en el reloj de la cocina.

Con esto, Sam me tomó de la mano y nos dirigió a la puerta de la casa. Paul tomó las llaves de mi camioneta y Sam, yo y varios de los chicos usamos la camioneta de Sam.

Y llegamos frente al "edificio del Concejo", una casa de un piso y planta abierta de color verde sin ninguna particularidad excepto por un letrero escrito en Quilute. Me sentí nerviosa antes de entrar, pero Sam me dio un apretón en la mano y me besó suavemente.

-Estamos juntos en esto –Me dijo.

-Juntos –Repetí, y dimos juntos los pasos necesarios para ingresar a ese lugar.

…oOo…

El Concejo estaba compuesto por 8 personas, todos elegidos de entre los miembros mayores de cada una de las 8 familias sagradas.

Yo sólo conocía a Billy Black, Sue Clearwater (en representación de su difunto esposo) y a Quil Sénior. El resto eran 5 extraños que me miraban con más curiosidad que hostilidad hasta que Quil Sénior se puso de pié y llamó la atención de todos.

Los "Ancianos" estaban sentados tras una larga mesa cubierta con un mantel hecho en telar, y frente a ellos había una silla solitaria donde me imaginé que me debería sentar yo. Detrás de esa silla había varias sillas más que rápidamente ocuparon los miembros de la manada y otros miembros de la Tribu a quienes no reconocí.

-Que la Srta. Swan tome asiento –Dijo el viejo Quil. Sam tomó una de las otras sillas y la puso junto a la mía. Yo le sonreí a Sam y el viejo Quil palideció de rabia –La señorita Swan puede perfectamente sentarse a solas Samuel!

-No voy a dejar a Bella enfrentarse a vuestro juicio por sí sola –Dijo Sam usando su voz Alpha –Ella es mi imprimada, así es que o me siento a su lado o la siento en mi regazo, ustedes eligen –Dijo muy seriamente. Billy trató de contener una carcajada y me pareció ver que el labio de Sue se curvaba levemente hacia arriba.

-Siéntate a su lado y empecemos de una buena vez! –Dijo Quil Sénior poniéndose rojo y todos procedimos a sentarnos.

-Bella –Dijo Billy –Queremos que entiendas que esto no es un juicio en tu contra, al no ser Quilute no tenemos jurisdicción sobre ti –Me dijo sonriéndome paternalmente –Pero necesitamos tratar de entender si lo tuyo con Sam es verdaderamente una imprimación o una mera infatuación. Tú conoces los secretos de la Tribu y debemos estar seguros de que eres merecedora de ese honor y privilegio, entiendes?

-Sí –Afirmé.

-Bien, el primer punto que queremos tocar es su asociación con Los Fríos –Dijo el viejo Quil con cara de asco –Srta. Swan, es verdad que solía salir con uno de ellos? Sabiendo lo que eran?

-Es verdad que Edward Cullen fue mi novio y es verdad que eventualmente descubrí lo que ellos eran… pero para entonces yo ya estaba enamorada de él y no me importó lo que él fuera –Al decir esto se escuchó un jadeo colectivo horrorizado y murmullos en toda la sala.

-Se los dije! Una amante de sanguijuelas! –Dijo Quil Sénior.

-Hey! Más respeto! –Exigió Sam.

-Yo no los amé por que fueran vampiros, así como no amo a Sam y al resto de la manada porque son lobos… los amé porque eran buenas personas que me ofrecieron su amistad y que no hacían daño a nadie –Dije con toda la calma que pude conjurar. Sam me dio un apretón en la mano como diciendo "Bien dicho".

-Esas creaturas no son humanas –Dijo uno de los miembros desconocidos.

-En rigor tampoco los lobos –Le respondí –Pero no hace ninguna diferencia para mí.

-Cómo se atreve a comparar a nuestros Protectores con aquellas abominaciones! –Exclamó Quil Sénior.

-No lo estoy comparando estoy constatando un hecho –Respondí.

-Pasemos al siguiente asunto, Quil –Dijo Sue Clearwater.

-Bien! Samuel Uley, tú no puedes estar verdaderamente imprimado porque Isabella no pertenece a nuestra Tribu ni a ninguna otra… no es de nuestra gente –Dijo el viejo Quil disfrutando de cada palabra.

-Qué? Esto no se trata de si es posible o no… yo ya estoy imprimado! No hay duda de aquello! –Exclamó Sam.

-Y cómo lo distingues de una infatuación cualquiera? Nada en nuestras leyendas menciona la posibilidad de una imprimada _blanca_! –Dijo como si ser blanca fuera un insulto.

-Nada en nuestras leyendas contempla una mujer-lobo, sin embargo tenemos a Leah. Nada en nuestras leyendas contempla a dos Alphas, pero ahí tienen a Jacob… y nada en nuestras leyendas habla de una imprimación interracial, sin embargo aquí nos tienen a Bella y a mí. Nuestras leyendas están penosamente desinformadas. Con respecto a estar seguro, Bella y yo lo estamos, y Jared puede testificar que mi lazo con Isabella es tanto o más fuerte que el suyo con Kim –Respondió Sam. Mi corazón se llenó de orgullo, estaba hablando como un verdadero líder.

-Aun no estoy convencido con respecto a la veracidad de vuestra imprimación… -Dijo tercamente el viejo Quil.

-Ayer yo… marqué a Isabella –Respondió Sam.

-QUE TÚ QUÉ? –Gritó el viejo Quil… y entonces se desató la batahola.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Espero muuuuchas reviews, besotes para todos!**


	18. Juicio Parte 2

**Hola a todos! Aquí tienen el capítulo N° 2 del Juicio, y sabremos qué pasará con nuestros protagonistas. Mil gracias por todo el apoyo recibido, es verdaderamente lo que me hace querer escribir más rápido para ustedes.**

**Un abrazote a las chicas de Facebook, que me han dado excelentes ideas este y para futuros fics.**

**Y a quienes me siguen sólo en FF, mil gracias, no los olvido!**

**Ok, eso es todo, que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_-Aun no estoy convencido con respecto a la veracidad de vuestra imprimación… -Dijo tercamente el viejo Quil._

_-Ayer yo… marqué a Isabella –Respondió Sam._

_-QUE TÚ QUÉ? –Gritó el viejo Quil… y entonces se desató la batahola._

**Capítulo 18**

Crawl til dawn

On my hands and knees

God damn these vampires

For what they've done to me

_Damn these vampires/The Mountain Goats_

**Sam POV**

En cuanto dije esas palabras se armó un escándalo, los miembros del Concejo se pusieron de pié, los asistentes comenzaron a gritar preguntas y un par de miembros de la manada comenzaron a temblar tratando de mantenerse calmados.

-Tranquilos –Dije con mi timbre Alpha para ayudar a los miembros de la manada a serenarse un poco en medio de la gritadera.

-Cómo pudiste hacer una cosa semejante sin autorización del Concejo? –Preguntó Quil Sénior rojo de ira.

-Porque lo que el Concejo no parece entender es que nosotros, sus protectores, somos en parte animales, y lo que el lobo desea es tanto o más que importante que lo que desea el humano. Ustedes nunca podrán entender lo que significa ser un Protector, simplemente quieren manejarnos como a un grupo de perritos falderos… pero les recuerdo, que hasta que se decida algo diferente, el Alpha de la manada es el Jefe de la Tribu y ese soy yo, y les exijo respeto!

-Nadie ha puesto en duda tu puesto como Jefe de la Tribu Samuel –Dijo Billy Black tratando de apaciguar las aguas.

-Pero ponen en duda mi criterio –Respondí furioso.

-Sam me marcó e inmediatamente me explicó las consecuencias de la marcación –Dijo Bella acariciando mi mano, tranquilizándome –Si a mí no me molesta… por qué debería molestarle al resto?

-Porque la descendencia de un Jefe es importante para la continuidad y pureza de las líneas de sangre de la Tribu! Y si las leyendas son ciertas, usted, Srta. Swan, no podrá engendrar hijos con nadie más que con Samuel –Respondió Quil Sr.

-Lo sé y no me interesa engendrar hijos con nadie más –Respondió Bella mirándome con una tímida sonrisa. La amé más que nunca en ese momento.

-Lo que significa la marcación para el lobo es la confirmación de la imprimación del hombre –Dije yo tratando de hacer sentido –El lobo ama a Bella tanto como el hombre, y reafirmó mi compromiso con ella.

-Pero tradicionalmente para marcarla debes pedir permiso al Concejo! –Exclamó John Lahote, del Concejo.

-Lo sé, pero esta marcación no fue algo planificado, simplemente ocurrió. Además si el Concejo está tratando de decidir si mi imprimación es verdadera, difícilmente iba a aprobar una marcación.

-Samuel Uley, tú no tienes ningún respeto por nuestras tradiciones! Propongo la moción de desterrar a Samuel y de entregar la Tribu a Jacob Black, el verdadero Alpha de esta manada.

-Qué? –Gritó Bella –No le pueden hacer eso a Sam! Él ha dado su vida por la manada, por su Tribu… no es su culpa el haber imprimado en mí! Por favor! Piénsenlo! –Rogó mientras sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-No hay nada que pensar -Dijo una voz desde el fondo de la sala. Jacob.

-A qué te refieres, Jacob? –Preguntó Quil Sénior con voz casi… amable.

-A que Sam es el verdadero Alpha de la manada, es el lobo más experimentado y el más fuerte, me ha vencido en combate las 2 veces que lo he desafiado y además yo no estoy dispuesto a hacerme cargo de la manada –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y regalándole un guiño a Bella, cosa que a mi lobo no le gustó nada, pero decidimos pasar por alto.

-Es tu responsabilidad, muchacho. Tú eres el verdadero Alpha de la manada! –Dijo el viejo Quil desesperándose al ver que su última carta resultaba inútil.

-Nop –Dijo Jacob –De acuerdo a las leyendas el Alpha es aquel lobo invencible, el más grande y el más fuerte, y en la manada anterior dio la casualidad de que era mi bisabuelo, pero en esta manada obviamente es Sam, las líneas de sangre no tienen nada que ver con eso… además yo soy muy joven como para hacerme cargo de una manada tan grande, no sabría qué rayos hacer con todos ellos… y Leah.

-Hey! –Se quejó Leah.

-Lo siento –Le dijo Jacob encogiéndose de hombros y sin sentirlo para nada.

-Propongo que levantemos esta sesión –Dijo Sue Clearwater con un suspiro cansado –Obviamente Sam ha imprimado en Bella Swan, y no lo podemos castigar por algo que ocurrió sin su consentimiento. Bella parece una buena muchacha y mientras no haga algo que merezca un castigo, no veo por qué podríamos tratar de enjuiciarla. Ser blanca no es un pecado Quil… Y por último, con respecto a la moción de desterrar a Sam… estás loco? Sam ha trabajado por esta Tribu como nadie, manteniendo a los muchachos en regla y entregando su vida al servicio de los demás. Yo me opongo terminantemente. Alguien más se opone?

Lentamente 6 manos se levantaron, dejando al viejo Quil solo en sus confabulaciones. Bella saltó de alegría y me abrazó y yo descendí para besarla ahí, frente a todos. Luego recordé que Jacob estaba presente y corté el beso para no restregarle nuestra relación en la cara.

-Bien, se levanta la sesión –Dijo Billy Black –Felicitaciones!

Todos salimos del edificio del Concejo y la manada se reunió en pleno alrededor de Jacob.

-Hey Jake! Cómo has estado hermano? –Le preguntó Embri abrazándolo.

-Bien, bien… -Respondió Jacob girándose para abrazar a Quil, que lo tironeaba de la manga como un niño pequeño.

-Te extrañé Jake –Le dijo Quil.

-Y yo a ti, hermano… así es que eres un lobo ahora!

-Sip! –Respondió Quil orgulloso. Luego girándose a mí y a Bella dijo –Hey muchachos lo siento por lo que los hizo pasar mi abuelo… ustedes saben que a la familia uno no la elige… y… yo sé que lo vuestro es de verdad… me alegro de que todo se haya aclarado –Dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Oh Quil, ven acá –Le dijo Bella abrazándolo con fuerza –Tu sabes que no te culpamos por las barbaridades que haya dicho tu abuelo…

-Gracias Bella –Dijo abrazándola más tiempo del que me pareció correcto –Sam –Dijo tendiéndome la mano y haciéndome una venia con la cabeza.

-Jake –Dijo Bella acercándose a Jacob. Él inmediatamente le dedicó toda su atención –Gracias… -Dijo y se colgó a su cuello en un abrazo. Jacob inmediatamente la rodeó con sus brazos y hundió su nariz en el cabello de mi Bella.

-Por nada Bells… era simplemente lo correcto, tú tenías razón, y ver a ese vejete hablando mierda sobre ti me hizo darme cuenta de lo equivocado que he estado.

-Gracias Jacob –Le dije yo tendiéndole mi mano. Él vaciló un momento pero Bella le dio un apretón en el brazo y él me estrechó la mano –Significa esto que regresas a la manada? –Le pregunté.

-Aún no… pero tal vez algún día… -Respondió mirando a Bella. Y yo lo entendí, debía ser horriblemente doloroso ver a la mujer que amas con otro, y ver las cosas que hacen a solas como pareja por medio de telepatía… Y eso me hizo entender más a Leah. Decidí que dentro de lo posible pondría a patrullar a Leah en turnos distintos a los míos para que no tuviéramos que toparnos telepáticamente.

-Tu sabes que siempre te estaremos esperando –Respondí –Quién se ofrece para patrullar hoy?

-Yo! –Respondió Seth, siempre dispuesto.

-Yo –Dijo Jared, que quería tener la noche libre para salir con Kim.

-Yo voy con Seth –Dijo Paul, cosa que le agradecí. Seth era muy joven para estar patrullando solo.

-Ok, Paul y Seth, perímetro de Forks, Jared, perímetro de la Tribu. El resto a descansar. Esta noche patrullaré yo y Embri –Dije despachándolos. Todos se fueron y me quedé a solas con Bella. Paul se había llevado mi camioneta, por lo que tomamos la camioneta de Bella y nos fuimos a mi casa.

-Más tranquila? –Le pregunté a Bella.

-Muchísimo… -Suspiró –Gracias por estar a mi lado durante todo el proceso…

-No podría haber sido de ninguna otra manera, pequeña. Siempre a tu lado –Le dije besando su frente.

Al llegar a mi casa Bella se sacó los zapatos y se estiró.

-Tienes sueño, pequeña? Quieres dormir siesta? –Le pregunté.

-Mmmmmmmmh pero siempre que tu vengas a la cama conmigo…

-Difícil condición –Dije haciéndome el difícil –Pero creo que podemos llegar a un arreglo…

-Arreglo?

-A mí me gusta dormir siesta desnudo… -Le dije sugestivamente al oído mientras mis brazos la rodeaban por atrás, y apoyé mi erección contra la base de su espalda.

-Mmmmmmh… el último en llegar a la cama es un huevo podrido! –Exclamó y corrió a mi dormitorio. Yo caminé en vista que ya me había ganado, y para cuando llegué a mi habitación ella estaba desnuda y riendo.

-Huevo podrido! –Me dijo. Yo me acerqué lentamente a ella y ella comenzó a retroceder, hasta que la tuve contra la pared.

-Qué me dijiste? –Le pregunté besando su cuello mientras la inmovilizaba con mis manos.

-Hue…huevo… po…mmmmmmmmmh! –Dijo cuando besé mi marca en su cuello.

-Te gusta eso? -Le pregunté –Te gusta cuando beso la marca que te hace mía? -Dije lamiendo su cuello y la marca ya completamente cicatrizada, que había adquirido mi temperatura corporal.

-Aaaaagh! Sam! –Gimió recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus manos.

-Sí Bella? –Pregunté.

-Te amo Sammy –Dijo poniéndose en puntillas para besarme. Sus labios se movieron lentamente, suaves y blandos sobre mi boca, y su lengua recorrió los contornos de mis labios antes de que mi lengua la encontrara a mitad de camino. El beso se fue encendiendo hasta que ella se comenzó a mover desnuda contra mi cuerpo. Entonces ya no pude soportarlo más y comencé a remover mi camiseta mientras Bella removía mis pantalones. Afortunadamente andaba "comando" y no costó mucho tenerme tan desnudo como Bella.

-Te amo pequeña –Dije arrodillándome frente a ella y besé su estómago –Algún día mis cachorritos van a estar aquí –Le dije.

Ella rompió a reír porque parece que le hice cosquillas, y enredó sus dedos en mi cabello, llevando mi rostro hacia sus pechos, los que procedí a besar lentamente, lamiendo y mordisqueando suavemente, cambiando de uno al otro para darles igual atención.

La cabeza de Bella estaba echada hacia atrás y de su boca salían suave sonidos. Decidí que me la llevaría a la cama para mejor maniobrabilidad, estaba ya completamente encendido y no podía esperar a hacerle el amor a mi mujer.

La tomé en mis brazos y ella se dejó hacer, y la deposité suavemente en su lado de la cama. La cubrí con la colcha, ya que estaba bastante frío el departamento y me metí a la cama junto a ella. La acerqué a mí y comencé a besarla una vez más, pero esta vez fuerte, apasionadamente.

Su pequeño cuerpo se amoldó al mío y sus manitas me acariciaron el torso y los brazos mientras yo pellizcaba suavemente sus pezones.

Bella se giró y se encaramó sobre mí, y comenzó a salpicar besos a lo largo y ancho de mi pecho y estómago, bajando hacia mi sexo… sabía lo que venía, y tuve estremecimientos ante el placer anticipado. No había nada en el mundo como la boca de mi Bella.

Cuando finalmente llegó a mi erección, depositó un suave y casto beso en la punta, que me hizo estremecerme una vez más. Luego su lengua comenzó a lamerme y sus labios a besarme, y yo me entregué a mi propio cielo personal.

Una de sus manos tomó mi erección mientras su lengua la lubricaba completamente, y cuando me tuvo listo comenzó a bombear mientras sus labios succionaban y su boca tomaba todo lo que podía de mí.

Estaba teniendo una experiencia increíble, el sexo con Bella era cada vez mejor, pero era aún mejor sabiendo que nunca tendríamos que separarnos, que podríamos hacerlo una y otra y otra vez por el resto de nuestros días.

Estaba cercano a mi clímax, una de las manos de Bella tomaron mis bolas para acariciarlas mientras bombeaba con la otra y ya sentía la tensión de mi orgasmo…

Y en ese preciso momento se abrió la puerta de mi casa y escuché un grito de Paul.

-Sam! Sam sal de ahí que tenemos que hablar urgente!

-Más te vale que alguien esté jodidamente muerto! –Grité mientras Bella, asustada, se cubría con las sábanas hasta la coronilla.

Me levanté medio agachado pensando en cosas que me distrajeran de mi erección, pero había estado tan cerca del final que era difícil bajarla. Terminé poniéndome los pantalones con mucho cuidado para no enredar mi pene en el cierre y salí de mi habitación dispuesto a matar a Paul.

-QUÉ MIERDA PASA? –Grité furioso.

-Son los Cullen… regresaron –Respondió Paul.

Escuché un jadeo en el dormitorio y sentí que todo se iba a la mierda… otra vez.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Reviews=love=actualización**


	19. La espera

**Hola chicos, gracias por sus maravillosas reviews que me hacen escribir extra-rápido…**

**Bien, ya estamos en la recta final, así es que sin más preámbulo, aquí está el capítulo de hoy.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 19**

My heart is with you, its many dark corners

Its rings of smoke, its lighted hallways

And I wish you could know all the ghosts in my bones

They are weeping, they are screaming

They are inside my body…

_Let´s trade skins / Great Lake Swimmers_

**Bella POV**

Me encontraba desnuda sobre mi lobo, dándole placer con mi boca. Sus gemidos y gruñidos me hacían sentir poderosa y sexi… el sólo saber que lo podía hacer sentir tanto goce me tenía al borde de mi propio orgasmo… sólo un toque, un leve roce sería suficiente para hacerme acabar.

Sam se estaba acercando a su clímax, podía sentirlo en su cambio de respiración y en la tensión en su bajo vientre… ambos estábamos excitados y al borde del precipicio, a punto de caer… y entonces escuché una puerta abrirse y a Paul gritar

-Sam! Sam sal de ahí que tenemos que hablar urgente!

-Más te vale que alguien esté jodidamente muerto! –Gritó Sam mientras yo me cubría hasta la cabeza con la sábana.

Escuché a Sam salir de la habitación y caminar furioso hacia el living.

-QUÉ MIERDA PASA? –Gritó con su voz Alpha.

-Son los Cullen… regresaron –Respondió Paul. Yo dejé caer la sábana y se me escapó un jadeo… Los Cullen? Ahora? Maldición! Edward… vería una vez más a Edward… qué sentiría al verlo? Mi corazón se desbocó y comencé a transpirar a pesar del frío imperante…

-Mierda! Es que no podemos tener un minuto de paz? –Exclamó Sam. No pude estar más de acuerdo… Silenciosamente me levanté para vestirme, tan nerviosa que temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-Lo siento Sam, pero pensé que debías saberlo inmediatamente –Dijo Paul amedrentado.

-Está bien, Paul, dime, cómo los descubrieron? –Preguntó Sam más calmado.

-Estábamos rodeando el perímetro de Forks cuando nos topamos con un rastro de uno de los Cullen cerca de la casa de Bella… lo seguimos y el rastro llegaba hasta la ventana de su habitación. No había nadie en la casa, así es que nos regresamos inmediatamente a avisarte.

-Pero estás seguro de que el rastro corresponde a uno de los Cullen? –Preguntó Sam y lo pude escuchar paseándose de un lado hacia el otro.

-Completamente seguro… sólo que no sé a cuál… -Respondió muy seguro Paul.

-Maldita sea! Anda al bosque y aúlla para reunir a la manada, yo voy para allá en cuanto hay hecho un par de llamadas –Le ordenó Sam.

-Ok, nos vemos –Dijo Paul y se escuchó la puerta de entrada al cerrarse. Sólo entonces me atreví a salir del dormitorio.

-Sam…? –Pregunté tímidamente al verlo tan furioso que temblaba. Me acerqué lentamente y puse mis manos en su pecho, acariciándolo, tranquilizándolo.

-Bella? –Me preguntó –Qué quieres hacer ahora?

-A qué te refieres? –Pregunté.

-Si ellos regresaron… me imagino que querrás verlos –Me dijo con el rostro en blanco y la voz sin emoción.

-Sam… ellos me abandonaron… él me dejó en el bosque… no voy a ir a buscarlos ahora… no soy tan patética. Pero si quieren hablar conmigo, me gustaría escuchar qué tienen qué decir.

-Bella si tú quieres volver con él… -Dijo pero no pudo terminar por que se le quebró la voz.

-No quiero volver con él! Yo te amo a ti! No me has escuchado todas las veces que te lo he repetido? –Dije ofendida.

-Bella lo siento, pero tengo que darte la opción… -Dijo él con el rostro angustiado.

-Deja de hablar estupideces! Es que no serías capaz de luchar por mí? –Pregunté cada vez más enojada.

-Por ti sí, contigo no… tú tienes la última palabra pequeña… te amo, y nunca dejaré de amarte, pero tu… eres libre de dejarme cuando quieras… -Dijo y pude sentir en carne propia el dolor que le producía decirme esas palabras… debía ser la marcación que me hacía más empática a su sufrimiento.

-Sam… -dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos –Te amo lobo… y no te voy a dejar por nadie… pero los Cullen me dejaron sin una buena explicación, Edward me abandonó en el bosque, y si alguno de ellos tiene algo que decirme me gustaría escucharlo… contigo a mi lado.

-De verdad? –Preguntó él esperanzado.

-De verdad –Respondí.

Sam me abrazó con fuerza y me besó desesperadamente, mientras repetía "mía, mía, mía" entre beso y beso. Finalmente aflojó su agarre en mí y besó mi frente.

-Te amo pequeña… más que a nada, más que a nadie…

-Y yo a ti, lobo tonto e inseguro. Ahora llama a quién tengas que llamar, que ya es hora de que me vaya a mi casa.

-Vamos a vigilar tu casa, si los Cullen quieren hablar contigo van a tener que pasar sobre nosotros primero –Me aseguró.

-Si los Cullen aparecen y quieren hablar conmigo, diles que tengan la gentileza de llamarme por teléfono –Le respondí –Y por favor, no peleen si pueden evitarlo.

-No lo haremos… hay un tratado que debemos respetar –Dijo como a su pesar.

-Bien… te dejo entonces… cuídate mucho y no te estreses tanto –Dije besando su pecho desnudo –Yo ya te elegí a ti.

-Adiós pequeña, te amo… lo siento por dudar de ti –Me dijo besándome apasionadamente.

-Adiós lobo… te amo –Dije tomando las llaves de mi camioneta y saliendo de la casa.

Conduje a mi casa pensando seriamente en qué rayos querrían los Cullen conmigo después de 5 meses de haberme abandonado, pero no pude pensar en ninguna buena razón.

Afortunadamente cuando llegué a casa Charlie aún no llegaba, por lo que rompí la nota que le había dejado diciendo que iba a la Reserva y me dediqué a prepararle la cena.

Alrededor de las 7pm apareció Charlie muerto de cansancio. Habían encontrado a los campistas perdidos, pero efectivamente estaban heridos y el rescate les había tomado muchas horas por lo dificultoso del terreno.

Comimos básicamente en silencio y luego de lavar los platos escuché a Charlie dándose una ducha y yo subí a mi habitación.

Aún era muy temprano para acostarme, por lo que traté de leer alguno de mis clásicos, pero los acontecimientos del día (mi reconciliación con Jacob, el juicio, el sexo frustrado y la llegada de los Cullen…) Uf! Era demasiado como para procesarlo en un solo día y me pasó la cuenta.

Cuando Charlie salió del baño yo me fui a lavar los dientes, me puse pijama y me acosté, y sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida.

…oOo…

En la mañana del domingo desperté por el sonido de la puerta delantera al cerrarse. Charlie e iba de pesca… eran las 6 de la mañana.

Inmediatamente decidí llamar a Sam para saber qué había ocurrido durante la noche. Al tercer ring me contestó.

-Sammy! Estás bien? –Le pregunté obviando el saludo.

-Bien pequeña… con sueño pero bien. Era verdad, Cullen está aquí –Me dijo.

-Cuando te refieres a "Cullen"… -Dije yo.

-Me refiero a Edward Cullen. Quería hablar contigo anoche, pero no se lo permitimos. Dijo que te llamará por teléfono como tú lo solicitaste.

-Él… sabe lo nuestro? –Pregunté.

-Sí pequeña, en cuanto tu nombre fue mencionado toda la manada comenzó a pensar en ti y en mí juntos, así es que se enteró bastante rápido.

-Oh… -Dije sintiéndome un poco extraña –Está bien… Nos vamos a ver tu y yo hoy?

-Si me quieres acompañar a dormir la siesta que me debes… -Dijo él con voz sexi e hizo que se me apretara y me cosquilleara el bajo vientre de pura anticipación.

-Si quiero –Le dije ansiosa –A qué hora puedo ir?

-Mi turno termina a las 10 am, ven a partir de las 10:30 am, te parece? –Me preguntó.

-Ok, nos vemos… te amo.

-Y yo te amo más, te espero –Respondió cortando la comunicación.

Ya no tenía más sueño, así es que me levanté. Tenía mucho en qué pensar… qué quería Edward? Por qué había regresado? Sería que había regresado por mí? Imposible. Él me abandonó diciendo que yo no era lo suficientemente buena para él, que me olvidaría fácilmente… que mi mente lo olvidaría a él…

Maldito Edward! si no fuera por Sam y la imprimación aún estaría en ese estado medio catatónico en el que me encontraba cuando enfrenté a la manada. Aún estará sufriendo por él y esperando que regresara por mí, como una mendiga rogando por migajas de su cariño… pero ya no!

Ahora tenía a Sam y tenía mi propia clase de "para siempre", una eternidad junto a Sam basada en toda una vida juntos, no en la ilusión de vivir para siempre.

Y tenía una nueva familia, la manada, que me cuidarían a mí y a mis cachorritos con su vida. Sí, porque con Sam pensaba algún día tener una familia propia… algo que nunca podría tener con Edward.

No tenía que estar nerviosa, todo el mundo se encuentra eventualmente con sus ex… ahora sólo faltaba saber qué demonios quería el mío…

Me dirigí a la cocina y decidí preparar brownies de arándanos y fresas. Tenía suficiente fruta congelada y esa ocupación me daría algo qué hacer hasta que fuera hora de ir a casa de Sam.

Pero mientras batía la mezcla sonó el teléfono de la casa… eran las 7:32 am.

-Aló? –Saludé temiéndome que sería Edward.

-Bella, amor –Dijo la voz más dulce y bella del planeta.

-E… Edward? –Pregunté.

-Sí… cómo estás? –Preguntó suavemente, con esa voz seductora que usaba a veces y me reblandecía las rodillas.

-Edward… -Repetí –Rompiste conmigo, me abandonaste en el bosque, desapareces por 5 meses y me llamas para saber cómo estoy? –Pregunté incrédula.

-Necesito verte, pero tus perros no me dejan pasar… podrías venir a mi casa?

-Para qué quieres verme? –Pregunté.

-Eso lo vamos a conversar frente a frente… -Me respondió.

-Voy, pero voy con Sam –Le dije.

-Con Sam? Tu noviecito? –Preguntó asqueado.

-Con Sam mi novio. O no voy –Le dije sabiendo que Sam necesitaba estar presente en nuestra reunión.

-Está bien, si quieres traerlo no hay problema… sólo quiero verte, saber que estás bien… -Me dijo con_ esa_ voz… _esa_ jodida voz!

-Estoy bien Edward… pero no gracias a ti –Le dije fríamente, a pesar de lo que me costó ser dura con él.

-Lo sé amor, y lo siento… -Dijo sonando arrepentido.

-Y no me digas "amor", y menos frente a Sam… ya no tienes derecho –Espeté.

-Lo sé… créeme que lo sé… -Dijo tristemente –Cuando vendrás?

-Dentro de la mañana está bien? –Pregunté –No sé qué hora le acomodará a Sam…

-Dentro de la mañana suena perfecto –Me dijo.

-Adiós Edward.

-Adiós am… Bella –Dijo y cortó la comunicación.

Me quedé con el teléfono en la mano varios segundos, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Acababa de hablar con Edward… Edward! Mi sueño durante meses se había hecho realidad, pero ya no significaba nada para mí. Sam lo era todo…

Sam! Debía llamar a Sam…

El teléfono sonó varias veces antes de que me contestara…

-Bella, estás bien? –Preguntó como asustado.

-Sí, bien, bien… llamó Edward… -Le dije.

-Y…?

-Y acordé en ir a su casa durante la mañana contigo… puede ser ahora?

-Ahora?

Sí, necesito terminar con esto de una vez, y la mejor manera es ir y averiguar qué quiere.

-Te quiere a ti –Dijo Sam sombríamente.

-Eso no lo sabes… -Le dije.

-Lo sé… simplemente lo sé –Respondió.

-Pero yo soy tuya, y de nadie más –Le dije para calmarlo.

-Eso espero pequeña… eso espero –Dijo como para sí mismo.

-Entonces hay cambio de planes –Le dije –Me vienes a buscar y nos vamos a la mansión Cullen y de ahí a tu casa? A dormir siesta? Desnudos?

-Mmmmmmh… pequeña… tú sabes cómo subirme el ánimo… -Dijo con su voz ronca… su voz e sexo.

-En cuanto rato más te espero? –Pregunté.

-En una hora estaré por allá.

-Bien, te amo –Le dije

-Yo más –Me dijo y cortó.

Me dirigí a la cocina a terminar mis brownies y los metí al horno. Lugo subí a ducharme y hacer mi cama. Me vestí sencillamente, ya que no quería que Sam o Edward leyeran entre líneas con mi vestuario y bajé a sacar los brownies del horno.

Al poco rato, tocaron la puerta y era mi Sam.

Me abalancé sobre él en un abrazo y él me levantó con facilidad y aferré mis piernas a su cintura para quedar a su altura para darle un beso.

Sam olía a él y a bosque, delicioso y feral, y me lancé a por un beso salvaje y desenfrenado, que él respondió con un gruñido.

Después de varios minutos besándonos sin descanso, debimos emerger para respirar.

-Sammy… deberíamos… irnos ya –Jadeé.

-Mierda! Está bien… son brownies lo que huelo? –Preguntó dejándome sobre mis pies en el suelo.

-Sip, y son sólo para ti.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Reviews=love=actualización**


	20. Edward

**Hola chicos, aquí les traigo el esperado reencuentro entre Bella y Edward…**

**Sigan regalándome sus fabulosas reviews y tal vez publique el último capítulo de esta historia mañana.**

**Un millón de abrazos.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 20**

Leave me out with the waste

This is not what I'd do

It's the wrong kind of place

To be thinking of you

It's the wrong time

For somebody new

It's a small crime

And I've got no excuse

_9 crimes / Damien Rice_

**Sam POV**

Llevar a mi Bella a ver a su ex novio me desgarraba por dentro. Me volvía loco de celos y si de mí dependiera la habría llevado a mi casa, la habría encadenado a mi cama y le habría hecho el amor por días, hasta que cada rincón de su cuerpo oliera a mí.

Pero la imprimación es cosa poderosa… _sé lo que ella necesite_… y lo que ella necesitaba de momento era ir a ver al chupasangre hijo de puta que la abandonó en el bosque. Tan simple como eso. Mierda!

Al menos ella me quería a su lado, que de lo contrario me habría vuelto loco obsesionándome con cada pequeño detalle… cómo vestiría? Cómo se mirarían después de esta separación de 5 meses? Ella lo amaría aún? Existiría en su corazón lugar para el perdón?

No me cabía duda de que el cabrón la quería de vuelta… quién en su sano juicio abandona a una mujer como ella? Pero esta vez las cosas no le serían tan fáciles, lucharía por ella, con uñas y dientes, y lo más importante, lucharía a su lado. No la antagonizaría, no la celaría activamente, ella debía ser libre… _ella debía amarme libremente_.

Cuando llegué a su casa ella se abalanzó sobre mí y yo a tomé en mis brazos fácilmente, ella no pesaba casi nada para mí, y la besé con toda mi pasión, con todo mi deseo, con todo mi amor y con todo mi temor. _No me dejes. Por favor pequeña, elígeme a mí_.

Ella me respondió con igual pasión, ella me amaba… aún.

Bella había cocinado brownies para mí… eso debía significar algo verdad? Comí uno por compromiso. Probablemente estaban deliciosos, pero en mi estado de nervios apenas si pude discernir el sabor dulce del pastelillo.

Luego en su camioneta, condujimos en silencio, ella pensativa y y cubriendo mi creciente angustia. Debo llevarla, estar con ella e idealmente irme con ella de regreso a mi casa. Entonces si la haré mía, de hoy no pasa, la necesito, mi cuerpo y mi alma lloran por su contacto, estar a su lado ya no es suficiente… _Bella, pequeña, necesito que seamos uno_.

Ella me dirigió en el camino a seguir hasta llegar a una enorme mansión blanca en medio del bosque que apestaba a sanguijuela. Yo nunca me había adentrado tanto en territorio de los Cullen y su riqueza no dejó de impresionarme. Cómo competir con esto? Qué le puedo ofrecer yo, más que una vida mediocre de clase media? Me sentí insignificante… yo ni siquiera había podido terminar la universidad porque me había convertido en lobo.

Bella suspiró y abrió lentamente la puerta de la camioneta.

-Me esperas aquí? –Me preguntó. Ella sabía que yo podría escuchar lo que se dijeran dentro de la casa pero necesitaba la ilusión de privacidad. No se la pude negar… Demonios, no le podía negar nada.

-Aquí te espero –Le dije. Ella apretó mi mano con la suya y descendió del vehículo. Caminó tentativamente hacia la puerta de la mansión, pero antes de golpear la puerta ésta se abrió, revelando a mi peor enemigo. Al único hombre capaz de destruirme.

…oOo…

**Bella POV**

Podía sentir la tensión de Sam sumada a la mía... Pero yo necesitaba hacer esto. Necesitaba enfrentar a Edward. Por mí, por mi autoestima, por mi sanidad mental.

Antes de golpear la puerta de aquella casa que tan querida había sido para mí, la puerta se abrió, revelando al hombre más bello del mundo. Mi memoria no le había hecho justicia, y por un breve instante me volví a preguntar cómo demonios semejante creatura se había fijado alguna vez en mí.

Pero luego, muy pronto lo recordé. Es todo parte del disfraz del asesino. Diseñado para atraer a sus víctimas. Su belleza, su olor… había sido yo una víctima de Edward Cullen? De alguna manera sí… No tenía anticuerpos contra él.

-Hola –Dije tímidamente.

-Hola –Dijo él mirándome fijamente con esa voz de terciopelo que me aflojaba las rodillas -Pasa por favor.

Miré tras de mí y Sam me dedicó una sonrisa triste que no llegó a sus ojos. Mi Sam, que hace este sacrificio por mí. No te preocupes Sammy, mi corazón está contigo… _verdad?_

La casa estaba tal como la recordaba. Las fundas que alguna vez vi que cubrían los muebles habían desaparecido, así es que sin pedir permiso me senté en mi sillón favorito.

-Te ofrezco algo para beber? –Me preguntó Edward visiblemente nervioso. Sus hermosos ojos eran de un dorado claro, lo que evidenciaba que acababa de alimentarse, y no tenía ojeras… se veía tan perfecto como siempre, pero Oh! tan triste!

-No, gracias –Le dije con un susurro de voz –Desayuné hace poco rato.

-Oh… Ok… te importa si me siento a tu lado? –Me preguntó, moviéndose muy despacio.

-Para nada, es tu casa –Dije tratando de sonreír. Maldición, esto era tan incómodo! Nunca había existido esta tensión entre los dos, ni siquiera al principio de nuestra relación…

Edward se sentó a mi lado, cerca pero sin llegar a tocarme.

-Bella yo…

-Edward… -Dijimos al mismo tiempo. Yo me sonrojé y le dije –Tu primero.

-Bella yo necesito decirte cuánto lo siento –Me dijo mirándome a los ojos… por un momento sentí que me hundía en las profundidades doradas de sus irises… sería este el "glamour" que usaban los vampiros para seducir a sus presas? Edward aún no me tocaba, mi novio me esperaba afuera y yo ya me encontraba con mi cuerpo levemente inclinado hacia él.

-Qué es lo que sientes? –Pregunté recuperando un poco mis funciones cerebrales. Este es el hombre que te abandonó en el bosque! No lo olvides!

-La verdad es que desde tu cumpleaños hasta la fecha, todo… Lo siento por el incidente con Jasper, lo siento por abandonarte, por terminar contigo en el bosque y por todas las mentiras que te dije… lo siento por haber estado alejado de ti durante todos estos meses, y lo siento por todo lo que sufriste por mi ausencia y la de mi familia… Lo siento –Terminó diciendo y tomó mi mano que descansaba en mi regazo.

La familiar sensación de su piel contra la mía me invadió… su piel suave y helada, su agarre firme pero gentil a la vez… Dios, sería tan fácil volver a caer en sus redes… parte de mí siempre lo desearía, siempre amaría a mi primer amor.

-Lo siento no es suficiente, Edward… -Le dije suavemente -desde que te fuiste muchas cosas han cambiado…

-Lo sé, pero creo que juntos podemos pasarlas por alto, Bella, yo regresé porque te amo! No puedo vivir sin ti por más que lo he intentado, nada me importa si no estás tú a mi lado… amor te daré lo que me pidas… te convertiré ahora mismo si eso es realmente lo que quieres, pero por favor dame una nueva oportunidad –Dijo fervientemente.

-Edward… no! –Dije retirando mi mano de la suya. Su contacto y cercanía me confundían, Edward me hacía perder la cabeza…

-Bella por favor… te seguiré donde quieras ir… te daré lo que siempre has soñado… sé que no me lo merezco, pero por favor, dame una segunda oportunidad –Dijo inclinándose hacia mí y bañando mi rostro con su exquisito aliento. Mi corazón se aceleró y mi mente se nubló. Estábamos tan cerca… sólo unos centímetros y nos estaríamos besando.

Podría dejarlo todo por Edward? Cuando lo tenía así, a mi lado, todo parecía tan fácil, tan lógico… con Edward no tendría que pensar, sólo dejarme llevar, él se encargaría de todo…

Sus labios estaban más y más cerca de mi boca… y entonces un agudo dolor en el pecho me hizo doblarme en agonía.

-Bella, amor! Qué te sucede? –Preguntó Edward preocupado.

-Sam! –Exclamé. Estaba sintiendo el dolor de Sam… él creía que me estaba perdiendo… -Edward no… no puedo volver contigo, me causaste demasiado daño, además ahora estoy con otra persona…

-Ese perro? –Preguntó desdeñosamente.

-Ese lobo –Respondí poniéndome de pié –Y lo amo, imprimamos y me marcó. Soy suya y él es mío. Tú y yo terminamos Edward, tú ya lo decidiste…

-Bella por favor, no puedes hablar en serio, te amo… qué voy a hacer yo sin ti? –Dijo con un tono de voz agónico.

-Lo que sea que hayas estado haciendo los últimos 100 años –Respondí comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Bella por favor piénsalo… siempre voy a estar esperando por ti.

-No pierdas el tiempo –Dije. Ahora que ya no lo estaba mirando ni oliendo era más fácil escapar de su hechizo –Mi decisión ya fue tomada… por ti.

-Bella yo sé que me puedes perdonar… -Suplicó tras de mí.

-Tienes razón –Dije girándome para mirarlo a los ojos –Te perdono Edward… de verdad que sí… pero no podemos volver el tiempo atrás, yo ahora amo a Sam y no hay nada que tú puedas hacer al respecto –Dije poniendo mi mano en su mejilla. Él apoyó su rostro contra mi mano y besó el punto de mi pulso, haciéndolo acelerarse contra mi voluntad.

-Aún reaccionas hacia mí –Dijo él con voz seductora.

-Eres un vampiro –Respondí simplemente –Adiós Edward… te deseo que encuentres la felicidad.

-Bella… siempre te estaré esperando… -Susurró.

-No lo hagas –Dije al abrir la puerta de entrada –Sería inútil.

Y entonces salí de la casa dejando atrás a un vampiro con el corazón destrozado.

Al subir a la camioneta vi que Sam me miraba fijamente y temblaba un poco.

-Qué? –Le pregunté tristemente, pero satisfecha… había elegido bien…

-Nada… que te amo… -Respondió él con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Nos vamos a casa? –Pregunté.

-Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías –Respondió abrazándome con fuerza antes de encender el motor.

…oOo…

No alcanzamos a cerrar la puerta del living cuando Sam ya me tenía en sus brazos, besándome con toda la pasión del mundo, haciéndole el amor a mi boca con su lengua, haciéndome gemir y arañarlo, buscando más. _Bésame, tómame, consúmeme… Ahora lobo demuéstrame que soy tuya, demuéstrame que eres mío…_ más que nunca necesitaba reafirmación.

Mi sexo palpitaba y mis manos temblaban mientras nos acariciábamos con la ropa puesta. A tirones nos fuimos desvistiendo y dejando una estela de ropa hasta el dormitorio.

Sam estaba como frenético, un profundo gruñido salía de su garganta, algo así como un ronroneo, pero infinitamente más sexi y feral.

-Te voy a hacer mía, pequeña, ahora sí que no te me escapas… quieres eso? Que te coja fuerte y duro? –Preguntó tomando mis pechos en sus manos y lamiéndolos.

-Oh si! –Conseguí exclamar mientras con mi boca besaba desde su cuello hasta el punto aquel detrás de su oreja –Cerraste la puerta? –Pregunté de pronto.

-Con doble llave –Respondió metiendo una mano entre mis piernas, sintiendo mi sexo empapado –Déjame hacerte el amor Isabella –Me dijo acariciando mi entrada en círculos –Entrégate a mí.

-Soy tuya, haz de mí lo que quieras… -Dije jadeante. Mis piernas ya no me sostenían y sus brazos me tomaron para depositarme en la cama.

Con todo cuidado sus manos comenzaron a recorrer cada rincón de mi cuerpo, ferviente y dedicado. Algunos lugares me produjeron cosquillas, otros estremecimientos de placer, pero nada se comparó a su lengua cálida en mi sexo, haciéndome perder la cabeza.

-Oh Sam, lobo, no pares… oh, así… más, más, más… Mmmmmmh… Sam… tan bueno… se siente tan Ooooh! Sam! –Exclamé en éxtasis… después de eso sólo palabras inconexas, sonidos incoherentes y placer.

Antes de recuperarme de mi orgasmo la lengua voraz de mi lobo estaba lamiendo mis pechos y su erección se alineaba en mi entrada.

-Estás lista para mí? –Preguntó rozando mi pezón con sus dientes.

-Siempre –Respondí. Y él me penetro con fuerza, cogiéndome duro, como ambos necesitábamos.

-Te amo pequeña… eres mía –Me dijo jadeante, entre estocadas.

-Te amo… dame más… más… Oh Sam!

Él presionó su cadera con más fuerza contra la mía, y aumentó el ritmo y la intensidad, regalándome un exquisito y salvaje placer. Entonces lamió su marca en mi cuello y yo me encontré perdida en el goce del orgasmo más intenso que había tenido en la vida.

Sam me siguió tres estocadas después, gritando mi nombre, y cayó sobre mí agotado. Nuestras respiraciones sincronizadas y nuestros cuerpos cubiertos de sudor nos hicieron sentir uno solo, y me di cuenta de que nunca tuve una opción con Edward. Yo pertenecía a Sam en cuerpo y alma.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Hizo bien Bella en resistirse a Edward? Alguien siente ganas de consolar al pobre Eddy?**

**Y qué tal el pobre Sam sufriendo al principio del capítulo?**

**Reviews=love=actualización**


	21. El fin

**Hola chicos, aquí tenemos el fin de nuestra historia. Gracias por su apoyo en este viaje, por sus favs, reviews y a quienes simplemente leyeron…**

**Les cuento que acabo de publicar un OS dedicado a Guadi llamado "Seth´s Twilight", dense una vuelta por ahí, vale la pena (aunque lo diga yo, jejeje).**

**Y eso por ahora, al final de la historia me despediré de ustedes…**

**Que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**CAPÍTULO 21, el fin.**

Love of mine some day you will die

But I'll be close behind

I'll follow you into the dark

No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white

Just our hands clasped so tight

Waiting for the hint of a spark

If Heaven and Hell decide

That they both are satisfied

Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you

When your soul embarks

Then I'll follow you into the dark

I'll follow you into the dark / Death cab for cutie

**Sam POV**

Bella y yo nos quedamos dormidos abrazados después de hacernos el amor. Bella por fin era mía fuera de toda duda, y eso había que celebrarlo, y lo hicimos, una y otra y otra vez...

De pronto desperté con el sonido de la vibración de mi celular, y traté de desenredar mi cuerpo del de Bella sin despertarla, pero fue imposible, ya que estábamos unidos por brazos, piernas y sudor…

-Sigue durmiendo pequeña, es sólo mi teléfono –Le dije besando su cabello que brillaba con reflejos rojos al sol del mediodía.

-Mmmmmh –Respondió y se acurrucó contra la almohada… una de sus piernas quedó descubierta sobre la sábana, luciendo sexi y hermosa.

Más valía que esta llamada fuera importante, ya que no estaba dispuesto a dejar a mi Bella sola en la cama por cualquier pelotudez.

Mis jeans estaban en el pasillo, afuera del dormitorio. Tomé mi celular y lo contesté cabreado.

-Aló –Dije cortante.

-Samuel! Querido, te llamaba para saber si necesitas algo, estoy en el supermercado y en unos 25 minutos voy a estar por allá –Dijo la voz de mi madre… Demonios! Había olvidado que habíamos quedado en almorzar juntos el día de hoy!

-Eeeeh… no mamá… no necesito nada… -Dije buscando frenético el resto de mi ropa; no quería hablar con mi mamá desnudo -eh tengo alguien a quién presentarte…

-Alguien? Alguien como una chica? –Preguntó interesada.

-Mmmmmh… si, es una chica, alguien especial, así es que por favor compórtate –Le dije pensando en que no saliera con anécdotas infantiles vergonzosas, o peor! Con fotos mías de bebé.

-Oh! no puedo esperar! Llevo algo especial para el postre, sé que te va a encantar! –Dijo ella feliz.

-Gracias mamá, nos vemos –Dije y corté la comunicación. Luego corrí a mi habitación.

-Bella, pequeña! –Le dije.

-Mmmmmmh… -Murmuró en sueños.

-Bella levántate! –Dije mientras me ponía los boxers.

-Nooooo… siesta, hoy es día de siesta! –Dijo y se tapó la cabeza con una almohada.

-Bella… mi mamá va a estar aquí en 20 minutos, así es que si quieres que te encuentre decente mejor comienzas a vestirte… -Le dije. Ella saltó de la cama y corrió desnuda a buscar su ropa a través de la casa.

-Sammy como no me dijiste que vendría tu madre? Demonios! Hay que ventilar tu dormitorio, apesta a sexo… Mierda, yo apesto a sexo! –Exclamó mientras se vestía a toda velocidad. Luego corrió a hacer la cama mientras yo me lavaba los dientes y luego ella se encerró en el baño mientras yo abría todas las ventanas de la casa para renovar el aire.

En menos de 10 minutos ya estábamos vestidos y el departamento relativamente ordenado.

-Sam, cómo pudiste olvidar una cosa así? –Me preguntó Bella mientras arreglaba su cabello en una coleta.

-Pequeña, con todo lo que ha sucedido últimamente es un milagro que recuerde las cosas más insignificantes… pero no te preocupes, sé que le vas a gustar a mamá… además trajiste brownies! Eso siempre es algo bueno…

-Brownies! Mierda! Hay que botar esos brownies! Tu madre tiene una pastelería, hacerla comer mis brownies sería como cometer un sacrilegio! –Exclamó ella a punto de perder el control.

-Bella… Bella! –La llamé y ella se detuvo. La abracé y le dije –Shhhhh… mi mamá te va a adorar y lo va a hacer aún más cuando vea lo bien que cuidas de mí… tranquila pequeña… mi mamá tendría que estar loca para no adorarte…

-Oh Sammy! Estoy tan nerviosa… me veo bien? Se me nota que tuvimos sexo? –Me preguntó poniéndose colorada.

-No Bella, mi madre no es una bruja y no va a ver nada extraño en ti, excepto que nos amamos… no te preocupes más –Le dije besando su frente.

-Ok… ok… todo va a estar bien… -Se dijo a sí misma.

En ese momento sonó la puerta de mi casa… mi mamá era de las pocas personas que se molesta en golpear, supongo que no quería encontrarse con alguna sorpresa.

-Samuel, hijo! Parece que crecieras más cada vez que te veo! –Exclamó mamá entrando a la casa y entregándome un montón de bolsas. Inmediatamente identificó a Bella, que se encontraba en un rincón de la cocina, sonrojada y mordiéndose el labio furiosamente.

-Hola señora Uley, mi nombre es Bella Swan –Dijo sonriendo tímidamente Bella, acercándose con la mano extendida hacia mamá.

-Oh! Bella! –Dijo mamá ignorando su mano y abrazándola. Bella sonrió y suspiró en alivio –Llámame Ophelia, como todo el mundo! Ven querida, cuéntame de ti… -Dijo empujándola al living y sentándose a su lado.

-Eeeh… mi padre es Charlie Swan, jefe de la policía… -Dijo Bella tímidamente.

-Charlie! Claro que lo recuerdo, es un buen hombre… y dime Bella, cuántos años tienes?

-18… -Respondió Bella y enrojeció un poco más.

-Oh ya veo… estás aún en secundaria? –Preguntó mi madre dándome una mirada divertida, como diciéndome "asaltacunas!".

-Sí, me gradúo en un par de meses más… -Respondió Bella. Y siguió respondiendo el interrogatorio de mi madre hasta que hubimos sacado toda la comida que mamá traía en sus bolsas.

Había carne asada, ensalada de patatas, ensalada de hojas verdes y de tomates con maíz, había un pastel de merengue y fresas y hasta había traído una bolsa de galletas para acompañar el té.

Cuando terminamos de servir la mesa nos sentamos los tres y mamá no dejó de hablar ni un minuto sobre todo y nada, haciendo que Bella estuviera cada vez más relajada. Habló sobre tía Eulalia, sobre la pastelería y chismes de la Tribu Macah, y sin darnos cuenta el almuerzo había terminado.

-Bella querida, me ayudas a cortar el pastel? –Le preguntó mamá a Bella.

-Seguro Ophelia, déjame buscar los platos… -Respondió Bella inmediatamente.

Yo me quedé sentado en la mesa viendo cómo mis dos mujeres favoritas se hacían amigas y se complementaban… suspiré satisfecho… no podía ser más feliz.

…oOo…

Años después…

Bella se graduó de la secundaria pocos meses después con excelentes notas, pero no quiso ir a la universidad. En lugar de eso asistió a la mejor escuela de cocina en Seattle con una beca parcial, y estudió "Cocina internacional con mención en repostería".

Nuestra separación durante la semana fue difícil, pero los fines de semana eran sagrados para nosotros… nuestros. A los 20 años Bella se mudó oficialmente conmigo a La Reserva, y aunque Charlie nunca le perdonó al Concejo el no haber aceptado en una primera instancia a su hija, si estaba contento con nuestra relación… él sabía que Bella lo era todo para mí y que yo la cuidaría con mi vida.

A los 22 años Bella se graduó como la mejor alumna de su promoción, y yo me conseguí un préstamo en el banco con mi ferretería como colateral para que Bella se pudiera instalar con una pequeña pastelería en Forks… ese fue siempre su sueño, y a pesar de que le llovieron ofertas para continuar sus estudios en Francia o trabajar en grandes restaurantes, ella siempre se negó, aduciendo que necesitaba estar cerca de su hogar… y su hogar era yo, ya que como Alpha de una siempre creciente manada no me podía mudar de La Reserva.

Ese mismo año Bella y yo nos casamos en la Tribu en una ceremonia tradicional, haciéndola oficialmente y ante los ojos de la ley, una Quilute más.

Ella abrazó nuestras tradiciones y al poco tiempo quedó embarazada de nuestro primer hijo, Sam Jr., y aunque era difícil compatibilizar el trabajo y la maternidad ella logró sacar su pastelería y su maternidad adelante, con la ayuda de su amiga Ángela, que fue a trabajar a la pastelería con ella.

Bella era la mejor y más dedicada mamá que he visto, y juntos nos propusimos tener un montón de hijos. Durante nuestros 59 años de matrimonio tuvimos 4 hijos y 13 nietos, de los cuales salieron 8 lobos, uno de los cuales fue mi sucesor en la manada.

Ya viejos y retirados seguimos viviendo en la Tribu sin mayores sobresaltos excepto la muerte de mi madre, Charlie y Renée, que obviamente afectaron mucho a Bella y a mí... éramos una familia extremadamente unida.

Lamentablemente todo lo bueno se acaba y así fue con nuestro matrimonio también… Bella murió en sus sueños plácidamente en una mañana de septiembre poco antes de cumplir los 82 años…

Yo la abracé hasta que me la quitaron literalmente de los brazos, completamente destrozado. Mi Bella era mi vida y sin ella yo no sabía cómo vivir.

Bella fue enterrada en nuestro cementerio tradicional y a su funeral asistió gran parte de Forks y todos en la Tribu, honrando a una gran mujer, trabajadora, generosa y alegre, la esposa del Alpha. Se recitaron los cánticos tradicionales Quilute y los Presbiterianos Cristianos, en una muestra de interculturalidad que fue un ejemplo para nuestra Tribu… la discriminación ya no tenía cabida en La Push.

A pesar del tratado y sus límites, me pareció ver una figura joven de cabellos cobrizos detrás de la multitud, pero decidí ignorarlo y obligué a que los demás también lo hicieran… él la había amado tanto como yo y ahora ambos la habíamos perdido… a ninguno de los dos nos quedaba nada por qué seguir luchando.

Después del funeral hubo una recepción en mi casa, pero yo me encerré en mi habitación sin querer ver a nadie… finalmente le pedí a mis hijos que me dejaran a solas y echaran a la gente, yo necesitaba del silencio para recordar, para oler y saborear la ausencia de mi Bella en mi vida.

Esa noche me acosté en mi lado de la cama y abracé la que había sido su almohada… rodeado de su olor me quedé dormido y nunca volví a despertar.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Chicos, estoy literalmente con lágrimas en los ojos! Qué pena escribir el final de esta historia!**

**Cuéntenme por favor qué les pareció, estuvo bien? Les dio tanta pena como a mí? **

**Si nunca comentaste, esta es tu última oportunidad!**

**Mi próxima historia: RED MOON 2.**

**Abrazos a todos!**


End file.
